Pokemon Colosseum: heat in the shadows
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: When Wes meets the mysterious Rui he is thrown into an adventure he never expected, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. A fated meeting

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter one

A fated meeting

_Authors note: Well first of all I'd like to thank everyone who left a positive comment on my message about writing this story and inspiring me to get off my scrawny neurotic arse to actually write it (that's right I'm British but I'll be using American words so I won't be confusing anyone with my native slang) so anyway as mentioned in my message this story is completely non-canon to my other lemons so I'll be making subtle changes, the main ones being Wes and Rui having dirtier personalities and Wes being a little more endowed because let's face it, that's what people want XD_

_So without any further ado let's get this story started, please note that the story won't be 100% identical to the actual game so please don't flame me for that, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! I'm always open to suggestions for future chapters and what gender/nature each Shadow Pokémon should be to help with future lemons in the story so make sure to put suggestions as a review so I don't lose them_

_Enjoy! :D _

The unforgiving Orre sun beat down on the Skarmorys back as the steel bird soared the skies above Eclo Canyon, peacefully enjoying its day before it noticed a large bike driving towards the hidden base within the Canyon, swooping down to get a better look the Skarmory noticed the bike carried two Pokémon in its side carriage, an Espeon and an Umbreon by the looks of it whilst it was driven by a young man with sandy blonde hair and a deep blue trench coat

"_Who the hell could this be?" _the Skarmory thought as it perched on a nearby rock formation, nobody was expected and the metal bird was assigned to lookout duty so it had to take the disturbance seriously but couldn't just outright attack in case it happened to be an expected delivery or something, focusing its eyes on the man the metal bird watched as he parked the bike and calmly walked up to the base with his Umbreon by his side like he owned the place pulling out a strange device from inside his coat pocket

(Inside the base)

"Bullshit! I call total bullshit on that!" one of the Snagem grunts shouted at one of his team mates whilst several of them enjoyed their lunch break "there is no fucking way you saw Lady Venus naked!"

"But I did!" the other grunt retorted banging his fist on the table "I swear I did, I was walking passed the shower room and she left the door open!"

"You really expect us to believe that THE LADY VENUS would be stupid enough to not only leave the door unlocked but also wide open whilst she showered?!"

"But I swear it's true! She looked at me and smiled and everything!"

Before the grunt could explain further that he had seen the admin that every grunt wanted to screw naked the room was torn apart by an enormous explosion that shook the entire base and sent several grunts flying and screaming, the force of the blast being so great it reached all the way to Gonzap's office deep within the hidden building "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" he bellowed standing up and slamming his fists on his desk

"S-sir…look" one of the grunts whimpered as he staggered back to his feet, pointing to one of the security screens on the wall, falling on his ass again as Gonzap strode over to him and roughly pushed him out of the way to see the screen better

The Snagem leader's eyes went red and bloodshot as he saw the trench coat wearer march through a hole in the wall "WES!" he bellowed slamming his fists into the wall sending cracks along the plaster as his furious roar travelled through the entire base

Wes grinned as he heard Gonzap's roar rip through the wrecked building, his trench coat billowing in the wind as he marched towards his prize, the infamous Snag machine laid out on the mannequin almost like a trophy on a pedestal "come on Umbreon, let's teach these bastards for taking up too many years of our lives" he grinned at his Dark type who returned his toothy smile, reaching forward and removing the Snag machine from its mannequin, as he attached it to his arm Umbreons ears picked up as the Dark type arched his back growling lowly "looks like we got company coming, come on I've got another surprise for these fuckers" the ex Snagger promised darkly before turning on his heels and rushing out of the building with Umbreon close behind him

Gonzap barrelled down the bases hallway with pure murder in his eyes, several grunts followed him but they were more trying to escape the fires that had started to break out rather than share his intention of killing Wes, charging out of the base Gonzap caught sight of Wes jumping back on his bike flipping the Snagem leader the finger starting the engine as his Umbreon jumped back in the passenger cart

Before they could reach him Wes took off at a high speed kicking dust straight into Gonzap's face sending him into an even wilder rage as Wes raced into the distance, the ex Snagger grinning deviously as he pulled out another small device from his trench coat, not even looking back as he pushed a button on the device setting off another batch of explosives he had placed in the base earlier sending Gonzap and the grunts around him off their feet "ARCEUS DAMN IT!" Gonzap bellowed as he punched the dirt "THE NEXT TIME I SET EYES ON THAT BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" he declared loudly as he was forced to watch Wes's bike disappear into the horizon

(Several hours later)

"Fuck I need a drink" Wes sighed as he brought his bike to a steady stop, driving nonstop for several hours under the harsh Orre sun seriously did a number on a man's throat and right now he felt like he had recently gargled sandpaper "wasn't there supposed to be a rest stop around here? Oh wait there it is" he sighed in relief as he spied the renovated train cart in the near distance setting off towards it

When he arrived he stopped next to the truck that was parked outside of the rest stop recalling his Espeon and Umbreon to their Pokeballs, kicking the brake down as he hopped off his bike Wes noticed a large sack on the back of the truck that seemed to be moving "what the hell?" he pondered as the sack blatantly started to wriggle around

Before he could investigate though two young men left the rest stop heading towards the truck "man that was good" the blond declared with a loud belch patting his stomach "there's nothing like a good pig out after a job well done, makes it all taste better you get what I'm saying?"

"Sure do buddy, sure do" the other man with the black cap responded with a greedy smile "now we better get back to the boss with the goods otherwise he's gonna be pissed"

"Oh shit yeah I don't want a repeat of last time!" the blond replied as the one in the black cap climbed into the truck, blatantly ignoring Wes the blond then moved to the back of the truck and reached towards the sack, clutching and squeezing a piece of it with a sleazy grin making whatever was in the sack jump and wriggle more, he did it a couple more times a little higher up the bag before getting bored and climbing into the truck with his partner

"Well….that was fucking weird" Wes deadpanned as the truck drove off before shrugging the experience off and heading into the rest stop, he needed a drink and needed one now! Before he stepped through the door of the rest stop Wes gave the structure a quick once over to check if it wasn't falling apart yet, he had no idea how the fuck someone got the lead car of an old locomotive and dumped it in the middle of the desert, his main guess was that it fell out of a carrier jet and nobody bothered to come collect it, what confused him the most though that sometime after it was discovered someone actually went 'I'm gonna make this thing into a restaurant and pit stop in the middle of nowhere!' and it actually was extremely successful, every time Wes visited the place it was almost completely packed with customers

Confident that the train cart wouldn't fall apart around him from rust Wes headed inside striding straight to the bar ordering a drink only to be hushed by the barman as he pointed to the TV that everyone was focused on, on the screen was a news report showing an image of the Team Snagem base in Eclo Canyon shortly after Wes had blown it up

"_Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon, it was Team Snagem's hideout" _the reporter on screen announced making several of the rest stops patrons gasp in shock but made Wes's lips quirk _"Team Snagem is a gang of Pokémon abductors who have already been marked for arrest, the hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion, by the time the police arrived the ruined building had already been abandoned, the cause of the explosion is under investigation, it should become apparent eventually" _

When the news report ended the rest stop was filled with murmurings about the explosion, Team Snagem and what should be done to them when they are found with one woman giving a very right wing view on how they should be dealt with when arrested, ignoring the murmurs and whispers of the patrons Wes turned back to the bar and ordered a drink again getting served this time "yeah sorry about that man" the bartender apologized as he poured Wes his pint "it looked important and thought you might have wanted to know what was going on"

"It's all cool" Wes responded taking a large gulp of his pint as he laid his money down before heading off to find a table, since the rest stop was relatively full though there was only one table at the back with a free seat and that one was occupied by a young man with strangely pink hair "Sup?" he asked as he sat down across from the pink haired man giving him a small nod of acknowledgement

"Nothing much, you?" the man returned to which Wes gave the near exact same answer "name's Willie, haven't seen you around these parts, you new around here?"

"Call me Wes and nah I'm a native here, I just travel a lot so I'm never in the same place for more than a few days"

"Ah cool" Willie nodded before noticing the Pokeballs on Wes's belt "you a trainer?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well, I haven't had a good battle in a while and I've been bored as fuck recently, how about we take this outside and test each other?" Willie suggested holding his hand out for Wes to shake "how does that sound?"

Wes glanced at Willie's outstretched hand taking another gulp of his pint, a battle did sound appealing and his Pokémon could do with the exercise "challenge accepted" Wes responded with a wolfish grin, shaking Willie's hand firmly before he downed the rest of his drink and joined Willie in heading outside

Once outside the two trainers took their places across from each other with a good few metres of a gap between them to act as their battlefield "let's get this started!" Willie declared as he drew two Pokeballs following Orre's tradition of double battles over single ones "go Zigzagoon!" he called out as he sent out not one but two Zigzagoons, the two Raccoon Pokémon immediately starting to excitedly charge around the area showing that they may have been well trained but not well disciplined

Smirking at how hyper the Zigzagoons were Wes drew his own Pokeballs "come on out guys, lets show them how it's done!" he grinned as he sent out his Espeon and Umbreon, the two Eeveelutions stretching and yawning upon release completely unimpressed by their opponents as the Zigzagoons sized them up

"Both of you hit them with a Tackle!" Willie ordered taking the first turn, commanding his Pokémon to charge wildly at the Eeveelutions

"Espeon use Confusion" Wes instructed calmly as the Zigzagoons got within a few feet of his Pokémon, Umbreon looking completely unfazed and barely even paying attention as Espeon slowly closed her eyes before opening them again showing them to be glowing bright blue, as the Zigzagoons got within inches of her a deep blue aura surrounded them making them panic and thrash as they suddenly began to levitate "now hit them with Bite Umbreon" Wes added making the Dark type bare his teeth with malicious intent

The floating Zigzagoons were easy pickings for Umbreon as he sank his fangs into their tails whipping them around like they were rag dolls, both of them fainting the moment they hit the dirt after he threw them aside "looks like I win" Wes declared somewhat arrogantly as he returned his Eeveelutions

Willie just stared blankly at his fainted Pokémon unable to comprehend what had just happened "wha…what the hell? You just demolished us!" he exclaimed before taking a deep breath and recalling his Zigzagoons "man you've got some real skill, you should take that talent over to Phenac City out west from here, you heard of it?"

"Yeah I've heard of it but I've never been, I'll be sure to check it out" Wes responded taking his winnings from Willie "thanks for the battle, it was a much needed warm up" he said shaking Willie's hand firmly "we should have a rematch sometime, after we both have trained some more" he added not really bothering to cover the fact he was mainly referencing Willie on the training part

Fortunately Willie laughed it off admitting that he had gotten pretty rusty since he had last battled "I think you'll fit right in over there, there are some trainers far stronger than me"

After giving Willie another handshake and wishing him a good day Wes hopped back on his bike heading off west towards Phenac City which Willie told him was about a couple of hours away, the sun beat down mercilessly on him as he drove making the pint that he had drank not twenty minutes ago completely dissipate from his system turning his throat to sandpaper again "knew I should of gone to Hoenn this year, they get a monsoon once a year whilst we get twelve months of solid drought" Wes muttered under his breath wiping the sweat from his brow as the sunlight seemed to intensify "oh for fucks sake, did I manage to piss off Groudon personally or something?"

Two red hot hours later Wes finally saw Phenac City appear on the horizon, almost like a mirage as it shimmered in the distance surrounded by miles of sand "this place better be real, the last couple of mirages weren't funny!" Wes growled as he raked more sand out of his hair whilst driving, he should have known that oasis's didn't glow but after a solid hour in the sun he was more than willing to believe that a cool spring had appeared right in front of him

When he finally pulled up to the cities entrance Wes was immediately entranced by the cities beauty, when it was called the 'water gem of the desert' whoever named it wasn't kidding, the entire cities was one big irrigation system pumping pure clean water straight out of the underwater springs hidden sometimes miles under the sands and the moment he entered its borders a sudden cool breeze wafted over him, it was like the entire city was separate from the baking heat of the desert

Taking off his aviator glasses Wes walked to the nearest water fountain and completely submerged his head in it, taking heavy gulps of the pure clean refreshing water before pulling out his head shaking his hair "it's official, I'm moving here" he joked under his breath gulping down handfuls of water before standing and straightening himself "right then, if I was a tough trainer where would I be?" he pondered taking in the area around him

"Damn this thing is heavy" he heard someone grunt from behind a nearby wall

"Well get a better grip on it then!" another voice huffed in response prompting Wes to investigate

Behind the wall were the two guys he saw earlier at the rest stop carrying the same squirming sack into the city, the blond was struggling quite a bit with the bottom of the bag whilst the one with the black hat was holding the sack by the knot at the top whilst constantly berating the blond "honestly Folly you can't seem to do even the simplest task!" he scolded as the blond nearly dropped the sack again

"You try holding the moving end Trudly!" Folly retorted "she keeps trying to kick me! I told you we should have tied her legs! Ah screw this, drop it I need to get a better hold"

"_She? There's something alive in there?"_ Wes pondered as he began to approach the two men "hey! What's going on here?" he called out making them both flinch as they placed the sack down

"N-none of your business!" Folly quickly snapped in response trying his best to look threatening whilst failing completely

"Yeah! Why don't you just run along before you get hurt?" Trudly adding in a similarly weak threatening tone

As the two continued to fail in trying to scare Wes off the sack squirmed even more until audible noises started to come from it "mmmppphh…mmmph…pah! Hey get me out of here! Kidnappers!" a female voice called from the sack immediately catching Wes's attention, his golden eyes hardening as he glared at Folly and Trudly drawing Espeon and Umbreons Pokeballs

"Kidnappers huh? Unfortunately for you I don't take too kindly to that" he growled in a way that made the two criminals shake

"I told you to gag her better!" Trudly snapped at Folly smacking the blond around his head "duct tape wasn't going to work!"

"I suggested the ball gag but noooo! It was too gross for you! Looks like we're gonna have to settle this the old fashioned way with a battle, you win you get the girl, I win you fuck off, deal?" Folly offered as Trudly looked at him like he was crazy

"Deal" Wes responded calling out his Eeveelutions as Folly called out his own Pokémon, Umbreon nearly burst out laughing as the blond called forward two Whismur against them "looks like it's gonna be another easy one today" Wes sighed to himself as the Whismur almost started shaking at the sight of their opponents

True to his prediction Umbreon and Espeon completely demolished the Whismur with a single Confusion and Bite combination like they had with Willie's Zigzagoons earlier that day "Arceus damn it Folly! The boss is gonna kill us!" Trudly cried out as a people started to turn up wondering what the commotion was all about "fuck we better get out of here, this isn't the last you've seen of us!" he threatened as he took off with Folly in tow after the blond returned his fainted Pokémon

Wes continued to glare as he watched them run out of sight returning Espeon and Umbreon to their balls before turning his attention to the squirming sack that a young boy and woman were now trying to open "the knot's too tight, I can't open it" the boy whined as he tugged at the rope to no effect

"Let me give it a shot kid" Wes offered crouching down next to the sack, wrapping his hands around the rope in a strong grip tugging as hard as he could but the knot remained stubborn, furrowing his brow Wes then reached into his trench coat and pulled out a switch knife, flipping out the blade to start cutting at the rope whilst he pulled and thankfully after a couple of minutes the knot finally gave way allowing the sack to fall open

The girl who appeared from inside the sack promptly took Wes's breath away, the first thing he properly noticed was how pale she was making it obvious that she wasn't native to the Orre region as everyone who had lived in the desert continent for a reasonable amount of time had some form of sun damage to their skin, her hair was a fiery red that practically glowed in the late afternoon sun and was styled in pigtails, when she opened her eyes they shone with the most perfect crystal blue colour that shone in the desert light, she had a figure that could rival a super models with a perfect hour glass frame, a nice slender waist with curvy hips that held an ass that seemed to go on forever and when his gaze met her chest he couldn't decide whether her tits were in the double C's or single D's

Her attire also drew his attention for a more baser reason, the largest piece of clothing visible on her was her knee high boots and everything else seemed to be a couple of sizes too small for her, her mini skirt ended just after her legs started covering nearly nothing, her tube top was obviously too small for her showing both a healthy amount of cleavage and underboob and her jacket was more a fashion accessory than clothing as there was no way it would close over her tits, the only thing she wore that didn't seem to be adult rated in any way was the small crescent moon shaped charm she wore on a choker around her neck

The girl blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sun, shaking her hair seemingly to get any dirt out of it as she smoothed down her 'clothes', completely unashamed when a slight breeze blew passed lifting her skirt up showing the entire world she was lacking underwear making the young woman gasp and cover the boys eyes "ok, which one of you assholes copped a feel?!" she suddenly snapped making Wes jump, the sudden fury in her crystal eyes catching him completely off guard "come on fess up! I know I felt someone fondle my ass whilst I was in the sack!"

"None of us did Miss" the young woman said trying to ignore the girl's lack of modesty "this young man was the one who saved you from the two men who must have taken you"

"Who did?" the girl asked before setting eyes on Wes, her mood improving immensely almost immediately "why hello there" she purred sauntering over to Wes placing a hand softly on his chest looking up at him with hooded eyes "and what might my saviour be called?"

"You can call me Wes" he grinned in response as he peered down at her, he wasn't sure if it was intentional but the way the girl had positioned herself made it so that he could see directly down her top and he liked what he saw "what can I call you?"

"You can call me Rui big guy" the redhead purred huskily as she trailed her thigh up Wes's leg so that her knee rested against his groin softly "I have a lot of names though but they're mainly too dirty for the public ear" she added with a saucy wink making Wes's pants tighten as she pressed harder against him leaning up on her toes to breathe in his ear "is there any way I can show my brave saviour my gratitude?"

"You should get her somewhere to sleep Mr" the young boy suddenly piped up showing that he heard everything Rui said "she looks really sleepy"

"Ah the naivety of youth" Wes chuckled under his breath, the boy had obviously mistaken Rui's hooded eyes for her being tired rather than being seductive, which was probably a bonus as he wasn't planning on scarring any kids for life any time soon

"Actually a bed does sound really good" Rui said standing back and stretching "oh I forgot to ask, did any of the Pokémon those guys used seem….weird to you?"

"Weird? What do you mean by weird?" Wes asked as the young woman began ushering the boy away muttering under her breath about Rui 'lacking decency' and stuff like that

"I don't know how to explain it…were they more powerful than a normal Pokémon should be?"

Wes couldn't help but laugh out loud at her question "trust me, they were far from powerful"

"Oh well they must not have been the ones I've seen before, the Mayor may know about it though!" Rui smiled in what seemed like relief "we should go ask him about it"

"Well I'm gonna say that I have absolutely no clue of what you mean but out of curiosity I'm gonna come with you" Wes said wrapping an arm around Rui's shoulders, not wanting to announce straight away that he was already concerned for the girls welfare having that he had just foiled a kidnap attempt on her and wanted to be completely sure that her abductors were out of the city before leaving her to her own devices

As Wes stepped forward to go search for the Mayor's office Rui stopped him by blatantly cupping his groin "the Mayor can wait" she breathed as she slowly slid her other hand down the front of Wes's body "I've been through a lot and a nice soft bed sounds great right now even if it's for an hour or two, I could also do with a nice strong man to watch over me whilst I rest, will you help me?" she 'pleaded' with a cute pout whilst pulling the hem of her tube top out with a finger giving Wes a full view down it

"How could I say no?" Wes grinned sliding a hand down Rui's back to cup and squeeze her ass making her jump slightly and moan "I suggest a room at the Pokémon Centre if you're just going to rest for a couple of hours, I think I see one over there"

Rui readily agreed to Wes's suggestion making sure to walk in front of him as she sauntered her way towards the center giving him the perfect view of her ass, letting him watch it sway as she walked as well as whenever even the slightest breeze blew past her skirt lifted up completely giving him the full view of her bare behind, she got a mixture of shocked gasps and cheers from the crowds around them but she paid them no mind, she adored the attention her body got her and the fact that a smoking hot golden eyed man blatantly checking out her ass as she walked had her pussy tingling

Renting a room in the Center was easy enough as surprisingly Rui was able to flirt her way into a discount on their room from the resident Nurse Joy, Wes wasn't sure if the Nurse was a lesbian, bisexual or just sexually open but when Rui flashed her tits to the Nurse the deal was done and they walked away with a great fifty percent discount

When they entered their room Wes was a little blown back with how fancy it was, he had half expected for the Nurse to have stiffed them with a crappier room as punishment for haggling the cost but the room was honestly nicer than anywhere he had ever slept in several times over, it was spacious and well lit thanks to the large windows that seemed to be double glazed to help block out outside noise, the bed wasn't exactly queen sized but it was larger than any bed Wes had seen before and looked soft enough to be full of Pidgeot feathers and across from the bed was a fairly large flat screen TV

"I'm gonna go get freshened up so just sit down and relax or something" Rui suggested heading into the en suite bathroom blatantly leaving the door open as she dumped her jacket on the bathroom floor in case Wes wanted to peak in on her

Smirking at the sight Wes kicked off his combat boots and promptly headed towards the bed falling face first onto it "sweet Arceus that's the stuff" he sighed as the enveloping softness of the sheets and mattress seeped through his tired body as soon as he hit the bed, rolling over onto his back Wes supported himself on his elbows as he found the remote on the bed side table "Nurse Joy did mention that all TV channels are free of charge, let's see what's on"

Turning on the TV Wes was immediately greeted with the image of Jasmine, the gym leader from Olivine City being fucked hard from behind reverse cowgirl style by an Ampharos whilst being shocked lightly by it every time she bounced in its cock "holy shit" Wes gasped as Jasmine's shameless moans filled the room making him thankful for sound proofing "either they really like porn here or the last guy who stayed in this room was a real dirty bastard" he chuckled to himself as he felt his skinny jeans tighten, Pokephilia wasn't the main thing that got him going but he was open minded enough to enjoy it like any other porn

"So this is what gets you off? When I said relax you really took it seriously" Wes heard Rui purr drawing his attention to the bathroom finding the redhead resting against the doorframe; she looked fairly refreshed from quickly washing her face no longer looking like she had spent several hours in a sack, her crystal blue eyes glistened at the sight of the bulge in Wes's skinny jeans sauntering towards him until she was stood in front of him "how about I give you something a little more 'interactive' to help you relax? It's the least I can offer my saviour"

Wes couldn't help but grin lustfully as Rui took out the bunches from her pigtails letting her hair hang low and long around her shoulders whipping it in a seductive manner as she began to sway her hips, slowly crouching down to undo her boots whilst gently grazing her cheek against his, loving the sharp contrast of her silky smooth skin against his sand worn rough hide

After her boots came off Rui leaned forwards to slide Wes's trench coat off of his shoulder balancing on one foot whilst sliding the other one up Wes's leg until it rested on his groin, relishing how heavy his breathing got as she rubbed his bulge under her sole "you're so hard already, you're really going to love this then" she breathed seductively slowly licking Wes's cheek as she stood up straight, taking the remote with her turning around to change the TV to a music channel "fuck Jasmine can really go" she moaned at the sight of the porno that was still going "she's covered in cum and still squeezing that poor Ampharos for more"

As Rui paused for a few moments to enjoy the images on the screen Wes's attention was quickly drawn down to her big perfect ass and the way she had pulled her skirt up ever so slightly so the bottom of her ass stuck out for his viewing pleasure, gently cupping her perfectly round behind in both hands Wes squeezed testing just how firm she was back there, the redhead moaned at the feeling of Wes's rough handling pushing back against his hands before yelping when he suddenly pulled her back onto his lap so that her bare cunt pressed hard against his bulge "mmmmm fuck the

music channel, sex is the best kind of music" Rui panted as she began to grind on Wes's bulge, tossing the remote aside leaving Jasmine's porno on the screen

Reaching back to grip Wes's sides Rui continued to grind and gyrate her hips as if she was dancing on Wes's bulge, panting and moaning from the mixture of his size and the rough fabric of his jeans on her bare pussy, looking back at Wes with glazed over eyes Rui brought her hands to her front pulling her tube top off over her head freeing her large firm breasts

She then took Wes's hands and removed his gloves with her mouth, gently biting on the tips of the fingers before whipping the whole glove off each hand with a whip of her head each, taking a moment to marvel at just how rough his hands were compared to hers Rui then started to sensually suck on his fingers all the while she continued to grind on his bulge making his heart race and his blood pound through his veins as Rui's hot wet little tongue danced around each of his fingers, as she sucked on them she also showed him that she had no gag reflex as she took his longest fingers all the way down to the last knuckles without so much as coughing as the tips of his fingers touched the inside of her throat

After a few minutes of sensual sucking Rui moved Wes's hands to her breasts giving him free use of them, throwing her head back as her body was racked with sensation as his rough hands squeezed her breasts hard and pinched her nipples "oh fuck that's good!" she cried out as Wes twisted and pulled on her nipples sending jolts of pleasure down her spine, continuing to moan as Wes massaged her breasts harder Rui slowly slide her hands down her body until she reached her mini skirt, lifting her ass to push it down loving the growl of lust that escaped Wes's mouth as she pulled the skirt down her legs sensually slow before flicking it across the room with her foot to sit completely naked on his lap save for her moon choker

Spurred on by Jasmine's moans on the TV Rui stood up and resumed the lap dance with full vigour, swaying her body and whipping her hair in the most lustful manner she could muster as Wes reclined on his elbows enjoying every second of the show, growling with desire as Rui descended to her knees and began to rub her face against his still growing bulge "so hard" she sighed as her fingers played with his belt buckle and the button of his jeans "I need to see how big you really are" she panted as she practically tore his jeans open snaking her hands inside

Wes groaned at the feeling of her soft as silk hands as they dived straight into his boxers grasping his thick erection, removing his shirt as his body temperature began to rise revealing his toned upper body and making Rui practically drool when she looked up at him, licking her lips Rui fished out Wes's aching erection gasping at the sheer length and girth of it "just how big are you?" she purred placing a sloppy kiss on the throbbing tip causing Wes's hips to buck up

"Eight, maybe nine inches" Wes groaned in response making Rui moan loudly in pure lust, rubbing Wes's cock all over her face whilst sloppily kissing and licking over every single inch until his cock was shining with her drool "fuck you've got a hot mouth"

"You've felt nothing yet" Rui tittered before opening her mouth as wide as she could and swallowing every inch of Wes's cock burying her nose in his pubic hair as her throat constricted around his girth, Wes cursed loudly as his length was surrounded by the intense pleasurable heat of Rui's mouth and throat grabbing a fistful of her hair as she began to suck noisily on him, moaning loud around him to send vibrations along his cock adding to his pleasure

With a firm grip on Rui's head Wes lifted her for a split second so he could raise his hips pushing his jeans and pants down fully before pushing Rui back down impaling her throat with his cock getting a moan from both of them "oh Arceus yes, suck it you fucking slut" Wes panted making Rui moan again showing that she greatly appreciated dirty talk

Pushing away Wes's hand Rui slowly slid her mouth off of his cock letting it slap wetly against her face as she panted for air "you taste so good" she gasped taking a slow lick of the skin on his stomach "so earthy, so…manly" she simpered pressing her face into his cock and balls and inhaling deeply, her whole body beginning to shiver with arousal as she nuzzled her nose and lips against his ball sack practically able to feel the cum churning inside, wetly making out with everywhere her lips reached causing Wes to breathe heavier and grip the bed sheets in a vice grip as precum started to pour out of the tip of his cock

Feeling his precum dripping down onto her face Rui shuddered again rubbing her thighs together as she took hold of Wes's hips swallowing his cock down again all the way to the base, pumping her head hard and fast along his length to the point that it made her neck burn but she never lost speed, spurred on by the delicious mixture of Wes's skin and precum and the filthy names for her that fell from his lips as he laid back looking like he was about to erupt

And erupt he did, seconds later he slammed his hips up against her face ramming his cock as deep as possible into her hot dirty mouth, firing his thick hot load straight down her throat filling her mouth up quickly, her cheeks swelling as she pursed her lips to keep it all in her mouth as he kept her head held there "that's it you slut, take it all!" he grunted as he thrust up into her mouth with every shot of cum before collapsing back on the bed panting heavily, sweat pouring from his brow as Rui slowly pulled away with his cum overflowing her lips slightly

"Mmmmm fuck I love cum, you taste so fucking good" she simpered as she let his hot salty load slide down her throat in one long swallow before taking him back into her mouth starting to suck on him again, either to try and suck another load out of him or merely to enjoy his flavour longer, either way Wes was lost in a world of pleasure that her hot wet mouth brought

"Hold it there" he panted pulling Rui back up by her hair making her both whimper and moan from the stinging sensation "it's hardly fair if I have all the fun now is it?" he asked waggling his eyebrows and sticking out his tongue suggestively

"But I want to keep sucking your cock" Rui actually pouted catching Wes off guard, never in his life did he ever expected to find a girl who actually enjoyed giving oral "you taste too good!"

After a few moments of pondering and a small argument later the pair eventually settled on the sixty nine position, Wes laid out on his back allowing Rui to lay down on his front with her cunt at his mouth whilst his cock re-entered hers, both of them moaning deeply as each other's tongues starting working on the other

Rui's throat vibrated along Wes's cock in a low throaty moan as she felt his tongue push into her cunt, even his tongue felt rough and sand worn sending bliss through her entire body as he tongue fucked her, his strong hands gripped her plump round ass holding her in place as he feasted on her giving her full control of his cock and balls as she sucked and slobbered all over them, openly drooling all over his groin making it easy for her to jerk his cock as she leaned lower to suck hungrily at his balls

Rui then let out a sharp squeak of pleasure as Wes's teeth found her clit scraping against the wet little nub "oh yes again!" Rui whined as Wes repeated the action grazing his teeth against her clit as his tongue lapped at her pussy "fucking tasty balls"

Wes moaned as he pushed his tongue deeper into Rui's dripping cunt, it was obvious that she wasn't a virgin but her cunt was tight as if she was still pure, not to mention her cunt was fucking delicious spurring him on to lick her harder and faster grazing his teeth against her clit and along her pussy lips, he would have one more good load in him after he came in Rui's mouth again and he couldn't wait to see just how much of his cock he could force into her tiny tight cunt

"Oh shit I'm cumming!" Rui suddenly cried out pressing her face against Wes's wet cock as she started to scream with pleasure and seconds later Wes tasted her release on his tongue, sweet and heady and thoroughly addicting "oh Arceus yes! Yes!" she continued to wail as Wes tongue fucked her even faster turning her lower body to jelly, it took her a few minutes to start returning the favour placing the top half of Wes's cock in her mouth sucking hard whilst stroking the bottom half fast cupping his balls with her free hand and after a few more minutes he fired his second but equally large load straight into her mouth without warning

Wes barely took a moments recovery time before he rolled them both over pinning Rui under him on her front with her ass raised making her gasp from the sudden blur of movement from him and the fact that he was still rock hard and ready for more, panting with need she reached back to spread her ass cheeks for him giving him an even better view of her slutty holes moaning deeply as she felt the head of his cock spread her pussy lips

Gritting his teeth as he felt the encasing heat of Rui's cunt wrap around the head of his cock Wes placed his hands on hers holding them in place as he took a deep breath and just rammed his entire cock into her until his balls hit her clit, Rui screamed bloody murder as she was stretched open all the way to her womb causing her groin to bulge from his size, her eyes rolled back near instantly from the intense pleasure now flooding her body going near completely limp as Wes began to thrust hard into her welcoming cunt

"Shit you're tight" Wes grunted as he drove his cock deep into Rui's womb again gripping her hands and ass tighter "so hot and wet" he panted as it felt like his cock was melting inside of her, he had never experience a girl like Rui before, no girl had ever been as tight or as hot as her inside and no girl had ever taken his entire length with such ease before

"Big…so big" Rui whimpered as Wes's pace grew even faster and harder making her body rock against the bed "that's it…harder…fuck me harder!" she started to wail as Wes moved his hands to grip at her hip with one hand and grab a handful of her hair with the other fashioning a crude ponytail to pull her head back forcing her to rest on her forearms

The temperature in the room continued to sky rocket despite the fact that neither of them had noticed the window on the far side of the room was wide open allowing air in and that everyone outside could most likely hear Rui's screams of sexual ecstasy "harder! Fuck my cunt harder you bastard!" Rui screamed shamelessly as Wes pulled her hair back harder slamming into her cunt brutally completely mesmerized by how her ass bounced and clapped with every thrust "I'm cumming again!"

Wes let out a roar of pleasure as Rui's cunt clenched hard around his cock spraying her release all over his groin and balls, precum started to pour from the tip of his cock showing that he was getting close to cumming as well "spank my ass! Fucking hit me!" Rui panted as her tongue hung out shamelessly, quickly getting rewarded by a sharp hit to her behind making her cry out for more, reaching back to spank herself between Wes's hits on her bouncing ass

"Oh fuck I'm cumming" Wes growled suddenly pulling out of Rui's spasming pussy "come here!" he grunted pulling hard on her hair making her yelp as she pulled her back onto her knees aiming his cock at her face as he jerked it hard, barely giving her two seconds to prepare herself before firing his final huge load all over her face, hair and tits making her gasp in both surprise and lust as he plastered her skin with his hot thick cum

Watching Wes fall back onto the bed panting for breath Rui couldn't resist but wipe as much cum off of her face with her hands and lick them clean "as much as I love having cum on my face let me just point out that I'm actually on the pill" the redhead smiled as she savoured Wes's taste "so next time don't worry about pulling out, unless you have a fetish for covering bitches faces with your cum, either way I'm good"

"There's going to be another time?" Wes couldn't help but grin as Rui zealously lapped up the cum around her lips

"Are you joking? After this I'm thinking of keeping you around for a while, anyway I said before I could do with a nice strong man looking after me" Rui winked back before heading into the bathroom to wash up leaving Wes to get dressed and enjoy the rest of Jasmine's porno

After Rui had successfully cleaned the cum out of her hair and off of her skin the pair rested for another hour before resuming their journey to the Mayor's office, as they searched the streets they got a combination of shamefully and impressed looks from people who had obviously heard them through their open window, neither of them cared though and Rui even flashed the guys who cheered at her even letting them take pictures as she flipped her skirt and lifted her tube top for them

"So why were those guys after you then?" Wes asked off handed as Rui posed for another 'admirer', hugging his arm with her top pulled up as his friend took the picture "are you rich or something?"

"I don't think they wanted money" Rui responded as she caught up to him "I think it's because I can see…things"

"What kind of things? Ghosts? Cos everyone can see Ghost Pokémon" Wes joked as they finally came upon the Mayor's office

"Not ghosts! I'll explain it when we go talk to the Mayor" Rui huffed as they walked up to the door before stopping as it opened

As the door to the office opened a tall slender man walked out dressed in sharp purple attire with a flowing pseudo skirt/kilt around his waist, his hair was a silvery grey and styled to spike out wildly in every direction and his most striking feature was his deep blood red eyes that seemed to have no pupils, just two pure red balls in his head that seemed to stare into the pairs very souls "hm? I'd guess you're a travelling trainer" the man spoke in a wispy almost eerie voice that sent a shiver down Rui's spine "hm…I like what I see in your expression" he smiled with a short creepy laugh "I have a feeling I may see you again somewhere"

And with that he walked off without another word leaving Wes and Rui standing there more than a little stunned "man that was creepy" Wes commented as the man seemed to just vanish before he even turned the street corner

"Yeah but if it wasn't for his eyes and voice I would let him do the dirtiest things to me" Rui purred making Wes sigh and shake his head

"Let's just see the Mayor and find out what the hell is going on"

_Authors note: and there's the first chapter!_

_I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it and I'd just like to mention that this chapter was kinda clean compared to what I have planned for the rest of the story ;)_

_Also when you review please put down what genders and natures you'd like the Shadow Pokémon to be in future chapters so I can fashion the future lemons around them_

_Again thank you for reading and I'll be sure to update soon :D _


	2. Enter the Shadow Pokemon

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter two

Enter the Shadow Pokémon

_Authors note: Well since chapter one was so popular it looks like I'm going to have to continue this story, damn you all for being easy to please!_

_Nah I'm just taking the piss, thank you all for the great reviews and support for the first chapter which I had a LOT of fun writing up, just another reminder that parts of this story won't be 100% identical to the game e.g. dialogue, how some scenes play out and mentioning Pokémon/moves from newer generations, this is because I want my story to be unique and because even though I'm currently playing the game my memory isn't strong enough to remember stuff from five minutes ago_

_Now with that out of the way enjoy the chapter! :D _

"Mr Mayor? Hello?" Rui called out as Wes opened the door to the Mayor's office "I need to talk to you about something!"

Rui's cry echoed through the office rousing the very plump balding man that was sleeping at the desk in the centre of the room, the man snorted awake with a start nearly falling off of his chair before settling himself "ah you must be travellers!" he greeted them in a loud warm voice jumping off the chair and waddling around the desk in a humorous fashion "welcome to Phenac City! I am Es Cade! The Mayor! Now, you wanted to see me? Is there something I may be able to assist you with?" he asked with a large smile that looked both welcoming and borderline creepy

"_This guy is the Mayor? I honestly thought he was a secretary for a second" _Wes thought as Rui stepped forward

"I have something to tell you" Rui spoke drawing Es Cade's attention to her

"Oh? What may I do for a pretty young lady like you?" the Mayor asked as his eyes rolled over Rui's fit young body, a gleam that Rui found very familiar flashed across his eyes but he kept his warm friendly exterior, Rui was certain that he had a hard on for her under all that stomach though which made her skin crawl slightly

"I…saw it!"

"Saw it? And what did you see?" the Mayor asked perplexed by Rui's words

"I saw a weird Pokémon, no wait shit that's not right, I meant it gave off this unnatural black aura and was like an emotionless fighting machine that attacked people!"

Rui's explanation shocked both Wes and Es Cade, both their eyes going wide as the Mayor suddenly looked very flustered stuttering on his words "o-o-o-oh my! Pokémon like a fighting machine and attacking people?!" he exclaimed in a bewildered manner "now if that could be true that would be truly frightening, however it is quite hard to believe my dear" he told her in a more soothing tone in an attempt to calm her

"But I saw it I swear!" Rui insisted suddenly grabbing Es Cade's collaring actually beginning to shake him wildly "you've got to believe me you old…"

"Hey! Hey! Easy! Take it easy! Calm down! Calm! STOP IT!" Es Cade cried out slapping Rui's hands away frantically before starting to correct his collar and tie "very well, if you are that worried about this 'Pokémon fighting machine' I'll call for an investigation to be brought into the matter" he sighed before muttering about his skirt needing to be ironed now and how new and expensive it was

"That's a relief" Rui sighed before noticing Wes staring at her like she was crazy "what? This is a very important matter!"

"Wasn't that important a couple of hours ago" Wes muttered under his breath but not quiet enough for Rui not to hear him suffering a sharp kick to the shin as punishment "ah shit that stings!" he hissed rubbing his shin as Rui turned her back to him crossing her arms in annoyance

"Now, now this isn't the time for a lovers tiff" Es Cade scolded waddling back to his chair climbing back into it "now if you'll excuse me I have an investigation to begin, if you two would kindly let yourselves out I would bid you good day and would greatly recommend you visit our Colosseum if you are trainers, it is the pride and joy of my fine city"

The moment Es Cade said the word 'Colosseum' Wes seemed to forget all about the pain in his leg, his head shooting up like an alert Sentret as the Mayor's words "Colosseum?" he asked as his eyes practically shone with excitement "where is it?"

"Head north from the city centre and you can't miss it, it's the giant water covered dome at the top of the city, now if you would please leave I have a lot of work to do" Es Cade ushered them to leave with a wave of his hand as he reclined in his chair with a sigh, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be moving for a while but by the looks of him he rarely moved at all

As the pair headed back outside Rui immediately groaned in discomfort as the still harsh late afternoon sun glared down on them further showing that she wasn't a native to Orre "why is it so damn hot here anyway? It must be unnatural to not have a single even semblance of a cloud in the sky" she questioned as they started to head north

"It's because Orre is technically Groudons land" Wes explained as they stopped at a water fountain letting Rui take a drink and splash cool water on her over heated face "back when Groudon made the continents it made Orre first and held special favour towards it as it was its first creation, then when the whole conflict with Kyogre began when Kyogre created the seas it brought also rain to every continent allowing lift to begin on them which pissed Groudon off royally, to make sure that its favourite land didn't 'suffer' from Kyogres rain Groudon did something to make sure that rain will never settle here, I'm not sure if he somehow hexed the sand or whatever but all I know is that because of it most of Orre cannot hold water on its surface, there's oasis's dotted around in places but they have direct access to underground water sources"

"So you're telling me I have to suffer this fucking heat because some Legendary can't stand a little water?" Rui scowled before dunking her face back into the water fountain again wetting her hair in an attempt to keep her head cool "how can you all stand this heat?"

"I was born here so I kinda had to get used to it" Wes responded trying not to blatantly stare as Rui shamelessly splashed water on her top completely soaking it and making it turn near completely transparent to make herself cooler "where are you from anyway? Somewhere with a lot less sunlight obviously"

"Johto born and raised" Rui responded proudly as she took off her jacket to hold folded in her arms, not caring that everyone who looked could see her tits through her soaked tube top "I've lived most of my life in Goldenrod so I'm a real city girl, shopping malls by day and alleys behind clubs and bars by night" she added with a wink licking her lips saucily making Wes smirk and grin

"So what brings a city girl to the middle of the desert?"

"Me and my mom never really got along" Rui explained as they headed north again, Wes offered to drop the subject the moment she mentioned her moth but she shrugged it off saying that the topic didn't bother her "we argued over every little detail, the main thing we always fought about was 'decency', my mom is the type of woman who thinks wearing less than three layers is equal to full nudity, the woman was honestly afraid to fucking shower naked sometimes, my dad was never around so I never had any back up of any sort when she would bitch at me for wearing miniskirts over the full dresses she used to buy for me" Rui sighed only paying half attention to the stares she was getting from the people around her, their attention being solely on her transparent top

"That must have really sucked, I never really knew my mother" Wes responded slightly surprised with himself that he had admitted that bit of information so easily to a girl that he had known for less than a day "she died when I was too young to really remember her and my dad was a bastard so I got out of there as soon as I could"

"Oh you poor thing" Rui cooed resting her hand on Wes's but he brushed her off telling her that the past was the past and he wasn't bothered by it anymore and to finish her story "oh yeah, I guess the final straw really was because of what I did with our families Gallade" the redhead explained "my mom used to treat the poor thing like a servant rather than a Pokémon, the sole reason she shelled out for a Dawn Stone was to turn our sweet little Kirlia into nothing more than a guard dog for the house and a butler for her personal needs, anyone could tell the poor thing was miserable, Gallades are meant to be battlers, not someone to serve you and your upper class book club tea and biscuits before standing in a corner for hours on end awaiting your next stupid request"

"Your family had a Gallade? They're rare as diamonds!" Wes exclaimed as they found a bench to sit on in the shade, Rui's wet skin idea had back fired a little and now she was burning up even further "so what did you do to it that pissed your mother off so much?"

"Well it was something we both did" Rui explained rubbing her neck "you're ok with Pokephilia right?"

Wes raised an eyebrow at her question reclining on the bench "you saw the porno I turned on earlier, you didn't exactly see me throwing my guts up over it did you? So tell me where this is going?"

Taking a deep breath Rui reclined back as well to get comfortable pushing her chest out by reflex as well "my mom walked in on me fucking our Gallade…in her bed" she admitted turning her head away expecting some kind of disgusted response from Wes but instead he just looked at her waiting for her to continue "he was so tense all the time and it was obvious that he needed a release so one morning whilst he was doing my mom's bed sheets I approached him naked, he quickly understood what I was offering him and before I knew it I was riding him like my life depended on it, I can still remember how he felt inside me" the redhead moaned softly at the memory sliding a hand down her front as her eyes fluttered closed, her legs beginning to part as her hand trailed lower "he was so deep inside me, he made my stomach bulge so much, I remember not being able to count how many times I came"

Wes crossed his legs as Rui slowly lifted her skirt up to rub her bare core becoming completely lost in the memory of her time with the Gallade, he wasn't as big on public displays of sexuality as Rui seemed to be as she blatantly started masturbating were anyone could see her "when my mom walked in…she flipped…we fought and…she kicked me out…or I walked out…I can't remember which one…it was anymore" Rui panted as she started rubbing her clit "oh fuck I'm wet"

"No shit" Wes scoffed

"No Wes" Rui responded almost sternly as she grabbed his wrist "I'm…wet" she repeated firmly but also in a heated husky tone giving Wes a couple of seconds to figure out what she meant, when it dawned on him she stood up pulling him up by his wrist dragging him behind the nearest building

Moments later Rui was bent over with her hands pressed against the building for support as Wes slammed his cock into her from behind, despite blowing three loads only a couple of hours earlier Wes had had more than enough recovery time to have another go at Rui's soaking cunt, thanks to her lack of underwear and shortness of her skirt Wes didn't even need to bother pushing the miniskirt up because as soon as she bent over her cunt and ass were displayed for the world to enjoy

"Oh fuck I needed this" Rui moaned pushing back on Wes's cock making sure every inch of it filled her hungry pussy, looking back at Wes with lustful eyes as she began to pop her hips grinding and gyrating back against him with the skill of a pro pole dancer

"Damn, where'd you learn to move like that" Wes grunted through gritted teeth as Rui's cunt clenched rhythmically around his cock, watching in a hypnotized daze as Rui's ass bounced and clapped against his pelvis with every hard thrust into her

Rui smirked and moaned as Wes's cock reached even deeper inside of her entering her womb "I had to get a job after I left home" she explained in heated pants as she pumped her hips back against him "so I travelled around and found work at a club in Unova, soon was one of their best girls on the pole" she added with a wink licking her lips lustfully before letting out a pleasured keen as Wes received forward to grab her breasts, practically ripping her top as he yanked it down to get at her bouncing tits "oh fuck yes! Harder! Faster!"

Rui's hands moved from the wall as she reached back to spank herself, resting one foot against the wall for support as well as opening her cunt up further allowing Wes to shove even more of his cock inside causing her head to fall back in utter bliss, one of Wes's hands moved up to roughly cover her mouth as her moans started to get louder and higher fearing that she would give their position away "cumming!" Rui cried out muffled by Wes's hand, her body starting to shake hard as her cunt drenched Wes's cock

Moments later Wes followed suit coating Rui's inside with his hot thick load making the redhead shake with ecstasy, going utterly boneless in his grasp as he slowly pulled out and decorated her bare ass with the rest of his seed "you dirty boy" Rui giggled as she felt the skin of her ass begin to warm from his cum sending an almost lovingly pleasant feeling through her body, gently pushing Wes back Rui sunk down to her knees taking his cock into her mouth to suck him clean as well as to drain what little cum was left from his load

"Now where was I?" Rui asked as she climbed back to her feet redoing Wes's pants as she moved, not bothering to clean her ass of his cum as she let her skirt fall back down to partly cover the mess he had made on her behind "oh yeah, why I can out move most professional pole dancers, as I mentioned I worked in an Unova club in Castelia City, in fact I got so popular that people actually started paying me to strip whilst I danced despite the fact it wasn't in my job role"

"And did you?" Wes asked instantly liking the mental image of Rui dancing naked on a pole

"Of course, I didn't really have the chance to turn down easy cash and it was fun as hell dancing with my tits out or completely naked in front of fifty or more people whilst they cheered and showered me in money, some nights I made over five thousand PokeYen over my normal pay check" Rui explained as they headed back out onto the streets and up north again, the sun was beginning to set making the heat a lot more tolerable "I ended up working their five nights a week for three months and made enough money to travel anywhere, it was really tempting when they offered me a raise and a more secure position at the club but I wanted to travel around a bit and see the world, that's kinda why I ended up here"

The pair found the Colosseum after another fifteen minutes of searching and were instantly awed by its majesty, like Mayor Es Cade claimed it was a giant dome that doubled as an enormous fountain, pure crystal clear water ran down its sides whilst an overhang kept the entrance lane dry "whoa, I can see why this place is the cities pride and joy" Rui commented as Wes stayed speechless, walking to the entrance in a daze leaving Rui behind "hey wait up!" she called after him as she followed him into the Colosseum

The inside of the Colosseum was just as spectacular as the outside making Rui gasp as she stepped inside, the building was fully air conditioned making the internal temperature far more pleasing than outside making Rui sigh as a breeze from a nearby vent caused her skirt to lift displaying her freshly fucked pussy and still cum covered ass to the few people in the waiting room getting the usual gasps and lustful looks she was so used to

"What do you mean I can't register?!" Wes exclaimed as the receptionist rejected his registry request, telling him that a competition was already underway and there was no way she could alter the rules to let him enter late, even when Rui came up and tried to put her 'charms' to work on the receptionist in an attempt to have her make an exception they found that the woman was a lot less open minded than the resident Nurse Joy getting turned down even harder

"Well this fucking sucks" Wes sighed as he and Rui headed towards the entrance "I was really looking forward to kicking ass in front of a large audience, there's no bigger thrill than that"

"That's the biggest thrill for you? Looks like I'm gonna have to start working harder" Rui tittered with a flirty wink winding her arm around his obviously trying to cheer him up

Wes smirked at Rui's tone as they walked outside stopping to marvel at the slowly descending sun in the distance "that's one bonus of living in Orre, the sunset lasts for hours, see it's only six but the sky will be like this for at least another three hours" he explained as Rui marvelled at the vivid colours in the sky, she never witnessed this in Johto or any other region in fact, the others simply having daytime, half an hour or so of sunset and then darkness

As Rui clutched Wes tighter enjoying the view a sharp shrill voice rang out destroying the moment "Wes! There you are you filthy traitor!" a bald rough looking guy shouted as he approached them with two identical looking partners "I should have known I'd find you here!"

"Ah crap" Wes groaned rubbing his temples "hello Wakin, look as bald and pathetic as always I see"

"Shut up!" Wakin snapped back as his face went red instantly, a vein quickly popping out on his head showing that Wes's insult had struck hard "I've come to make you pay for what you did to us you fucking traitor!"

"Why do they keep calling you a traitor Wes?" Rui questioned trying to ignore the lewd looks Wakin's partners were giving her

"Oh didn't he tell you?" Wakin sneered with a sinister grin "Wes here used to be the very best of our team, Team Snagem's top snagger!" he explained loving how Wes gritted his teeth and clenched his fists "the moment he came along our success sky rocketed, you could say he carried our little criminal organization"

"That's enough you little shit!" Wes suddenly roared making Rui, Wakin and his partners all flinch as the ex-snagger drew Espeon and Umbreons Pokeballs threateningly

"Ooh look how angry he is, he may as well have outright admitted he was one of us" Wakin laughed mockingly drawing his own Pokeballs "after I beat you I'm gonna take back what you stole from us Wes! The Snag machine belongs to Team Snagem!" he declared releasing his Koffing and Corphish

"Tell him we want the girl too" Wakin's partners said with lustful grins aimed at Rui making her huff and flip them off

With a growl Wes released his Eeveelutions preparing for battle, both of them detecting their trainers anger putting on a more vicious front for it, Umbreon baring his fangs growling near ferally whilst Espeon arched her back lashing her tail around with a sharp hiss as Wakin's Pokémon set their own aggressive stances, the Koffing letting out a thick cloud of smog whilst the Corphish snapped its claws threateningly

The seconds ticked by making the air thick with tension before Wakin took the first command "Koffing use Smog! Corphish hit the Umbreon with a ViceGrip!" the Snagem member ordered spurring his Pokémon into action, the Poison type taking a deep breath before exhaling a cloud of thick choking smoke at the Eeveelutions as the Corphish charged under the cloud straight towards Umbreon

"Espeon dodge the cloud and use Confusion on Koffing! Umbreon hit Corphish with Secret Power before it can get close!" Wes commanded spurring his Pokémon on, Espeon deftly avoiding the thick poisonous cloud and focusing on the Koffing sending a blast of Psychic energy straight into its head knocking it out instantly making Wakin cursed loudly as he returned it

As the Corphish scuttled forward snapping its claws at Umbreon the rings on the Dark Dogs hide began to glow, drawing energy from the concrete around him before sending sharp arrows of energy at the Corphish sending it flying back, the move didn't knock the Lobster Pokémon out though but instead inflicted paralysis upon it, the Corphish struggling to stand as its muscles began to tense to the point of locking up

"Arceus damn it! Corphish use Bubblebeam on them!" Wakin ordered as the Corphish staggered forward jerkily, aiming its claw forward to fire the attack but instead its entire body locked up in paralysis

Sighing at the miserable sight of the Corphish trying desperate to move Wes ordered Espeon to put it out of its misery and after another Confusion attack the Lobster Pokémon fell unconscious "fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Wakin screamed into the air as he recalled the Corphish back to its ball "Gonzap is gonna fucking kill me! This isn't the end of this Wes!" he declared before running off with his partners close behind leaving Wes still seething

"Bunch of freaks" Rui spat before turning her attention to Wes finding that both Espeon and Umbreon were nuzzling his legs trying to calm their trainer down "so is it true? Did you used to be one of those guys?" she questioned as Wes kneeled down to stroke the Eeveelutions behind their ears

Wes just sighed recalling his Pokémon "yeah it's true" he admitted looking up at the sunset to avoid whatever expression was on Rui's face, he was expecting disgust, sadness and even hatred from her "well? Aren't you going to say something? Hit or scream at me? Call me a criminal or a monster?"

Rui remanded silent in response just looking at Wes with hard eyes which he took as a bad thing, as he was about to offer to pay for another night at the Pokémon Centre for her then leave her alone she took hold of his wrist pulling him down the stairway and into an alley behind a nearby building to get out of the public view, when he asked her what she was doing she just shushed him before pushing him back against the wall of the house she had dragged him behind "talk, tell me how the hell you got involved with those weirdo's" the redhead instructed standing firmly in front of him with her arms crossed

"I got involved at a very young age" Wes admitted with a sigh "barely a week after I ran away from home, I bumped into their leader and I guess he just saw something in me, he was a huge guy by the name of Gonzap, had the freakiest facial hair I've ever seen, it looked like if someone took Meowth whiskers and fused them with a Pikachu's tail, painted them black and glued them to his face, he had funny eyes too, one brown one blue"

"Sounds like a real freak" Rui commented "but that doesn't explain why you joined them"

"I did it for protection, a young boy alone in Orre's hundreds of miles of desert, I wouldn't have lasted more than a week on my own, yeah I had my Eevees but how were they supposed to feed me or more importantly how could I feed them? So I accepted Gonzap's offer to take me in, the first three years I was too naïve to suspect anything wrong with what they were doing but when I hit thirteen they finally broke it too me what Team Snagem was all about and by then I was too dependent on them to leave, I was still too young to look after myself properly cos nobody showed me how to and to be honest I saw them as family" Wes admitted rubbing his temple as his voice took a slightly emotional tone "I was taught to lie, extort, harm innocent people and even steal their Pokémon using this" he said highlighting the snag machine on his arm "all under the threat to be expelled from the group if I didn't comply, when I got older though the threats got more serious to the point that when I hit eighteen a few months ago I was threatened with death if I disobeyed or tried to flee, that's when I decided I needed to get the hell out of there"

"Oh Wes" Rui gasped stepping forward to place her hand on his shoulder but he just brushed it off

"Don't patronize me, after what I've done I don't deserve sympathy" Wes tried to dismiss her turning to move away but she firmly pushed him against the wall again "what are you doing?" he questioned her only to be shushed by her as she slowly dropped to her knees

Wes watched amazed as Rui slowly opened his pants not resisting as she carefully pulled out his cock starting to stroke it to full hardness, then whilst maintaining total eye contact with him Rui slowly took every inch of his cock into her mouth and throat moaning loud around his shaft as she nuzzled his pubic bone making him gasp with pleasure

Supporting himself against the wall Wes just stood back enjoying the sensations Rui's hot wet mouth provided, pressing his fingers into the brickwork of the wall as Rui pushed her tongue out to slobber all over his balls as she sucked his cock sloppily whilst massaging his thighs

The sounds of Rui's messy fellatio work echoed along the alley where they were hiding making Wes momentarily worry about getting caught but those thoughts soon left him when Rui released his dick and moved down to suck hard on his balls letting his wet cock rest on her face, supporting herself on her hands and knees pushing her ass out so that her skirt shifted baring her full behind to him to enjoy as she fellated him

Starting to pop her hips to make her ass bounce and clap Rui started to drool on Wes's balls enhancing his pleasure as she reached up to jerk his cock, still maintaining perfect eye contact with him as she worked her tongue like a pro moaning around his balls as precum began to bead at the tip of his cock and drip down onto her face, releasing his balls Rui moved to kneel in front of him cupping his balls as she returned to sucking his cock relishing in the salty taste of his precum using her free hand to pull on his hips encouraging him to face fuck her and he eagerly agreed

Gripping Rui's pigtails like handlebars Wes began to thrust hard into her tight wet throat grunting with every thrust as Rui sat on her hands to give him full control of her head, her face starting to redden as it started to becoming difficult to breath because of Wes's pace but it only added to her arousal beginning to drip on the concrete below "gonna cum" he panted as he moved Rui's head faster along his cock making her moan and suck on his harder, her big blue eyes looking up at him begging for his cum

Wes let out a low almost pained growl as he erupted in Rui's mouth almost crushing the redheads face to his groin as he emptied his load straight down her throat, Rui wrapped her arms around his slender waist in response heartily gulping down every thick shot of cum he gave up moaning appreciatively, Wes ended up holding Rui in place for several minutes after his release ended just wanting to enjoy the wet heat of her throat for longer before finally letting her go, wiping the sweat from his forehead as she zealously started licking his cock and balls for any last drops of cum "what was that all about? I tell you I used to be a criminal and your response is to suck my dick? There's something wrong with your head girl" Wes laughed wearily as he tried to support himself on his shaky legs

"What can I say? I love dangerous men" Rui winked before giving his cock and balls a long wet make out kiss "especially when they have big delicious cocks" she added with a purr sucking him back into her mouth pulling him into another fifteen minutes of raw pleasure with just her mouth and tongue sucking another smaller release out of him swallowing it down before finally leaving him alone "I've never had a guy who could cum so much in one day, you're almost Godlike" she simpered nuzzling his cock lovingly for a few seconds before placing it back in his pants

"Never had a girl who loved sex as much as you" Wes replied with a crooked grin as he helped Rui back to her feet, giving her ass a good hard spank as she stood making her yelp then moan happily at the stinging sensation "now what should we do now since it looks like we'll be sticking together for a while longer?"

"Well first of all we should buy some Pokeballs" Rui suggested whilst pushing her ass back into Wes's hand looking back at him with hopeful eyes obviously wanting another hard spank, she then let out another loud yelp when Wes obliged her request striking her round ass again making it shake as she moaned in appreciation, thankfully the cum that he had fired on her ass earlier had dried so his hand didn't end up sticky "your Pokémon are strong but you could always do with more"

Wes readily agreed with Rui's logic and when they were sure that the coast was clear and that nobody had ease dropped on them during their time in the alley they headed towards the PokeMart, on the way Wes pulled out a pack of cigarettes popping the last one between his lips before discarding the box in a nearby trash can pulling out a lighter "you smoke?" Rui asked as Wes lit the cigarette taking a long deep drag of it

"Yeah but only after getting laid, I wanted one earlier but I didn't want to stink out the room" Wes explained taking another drag from the cigarette exhaling the smoke through his nostrils

Without asking Rui plucked the cigarette from his lips taking a deep drag of it herself "what? Can't a girl enjoy a smoke too?" she tittered as he looked at her quizzically "I've never started fully but there's nothing quite like a good cigarette after a hot fuck or blowjob, I really love the taste of smoke mixed with the taste of cum but I'm a freak that way" she explained finishing off the cigarette stubbing it out on the sidewalk before continuing on like nothing happened leaving Wes slightly confused as he followed her

When they got there though to their near immediate disappointment they found that the store didn't sell any kind of Pokeball "what kind of PokeMart doesn't sell Pokeballs?!" Rui exclaimed as the proprietor turned them away explaining that since there was no wild Pokémon in the area around Phenac City he had no need in stocking Pokeballs

"Um…excuse me miss" a small voice spoke from behind Rui and when she turned around she found a young girl looking up at her "you want to buy Pokeballs?"

"Yeah we do" Rui responded kneeling down to the girl's level "do you know where we can get some?"

"They say there's a place a few miles to the east of here that still sells them, apparently it looks like an old locomotive" the girl explained pointing to add to her information

"The rest stop" Wes snapped his fingers as he figured out what the girl meant "the bartender there has a bunch of old dusty boxes behind the counter, he must have some Pokeballs back there"

Now that they knew where to head for the Pokeballs Wes tipped the girl a couple of PokeYen for her help before heading off towards the city entrance with Rui "so how are we going to get there then? I'm not really up for walking several miles in the middle of the desert even if the sun is going down" Rui questioned as they exited the city entrance peering into the endless miles of sand that surrounded the water filled city

Wes smirked as he highlighted his bike that Rui was standing right next to "we could use that but I do prefer walking" he joked as Rui gave him a cold look obviously not liking being mocked "if your ass gets covered in hairs it's because Espeon and Umbreon normally ride in the passenger car" he explained as he hopped onto the bike and turned it on revving the engine whilst Rui climbed into the side car

"This is strangely comfy" Rui commented as she got settled on the cushioned seat "I've been on bikes before and I normally end up with a sore ass, quite spacious too, we could probably both fit in here and have some fun sometime" she added with a low purr stroking Wes's thigh as he smirked and set the bike into drive, making Rui cry out as the bike suddenly shot off into the desert having to cover her ears as the bikes loud engine roared thunderously throughout the journey

When they reached the rest stop Willie was still standing outside of it resting against one of the gas pumps enjoying a smoke _"either those pumps are empty or he's not too bright"_ Wes thought to himself as he parked the bike in front of the pumps

"Hey back so soon?" Willie greeted Wes cheerily stamping out the cigarette as he approached "did you get any good battling done in Phenac? I thought you'd take longer but someone of your skill wouldn't exactly be struggling would he?" he laughed before noticing Rui "whoa who's she? Hold on, you did go to Phenac for the battling right?" he said suggestively elbowing Wes's arm jovially "nudge, nudge, wink, wink and all that"

"As if he could afford me" Rui tittered giving both men a suggestively wink heading towards the rest stop entrance, flipping her skirt to give Willie a perfect view of her bare bouncing ass as she walked before disappearing into the train cart

Willie just stood there gawking making Wes chuckle patting the pink haired man's shoulder telling him to take it easy as he approached the entrance "wait" Willie stopped him suddenly looking serious "there were some guys here earlier looking for you, said your name specifically, they roughed up a couple of customers before leaving, I'd watch my back if I were you" he warned before letting go of Wes's shoulder taking out another cigarette, offering Wes one which he took and pocketed before entering the truck stop

As he walked in Wes noticed the obvious signs of violence that Willie told him had happened before a couple of bar stools were knocked over which was worrying as they were bolted down and there was still fragments of broken glass in the corners that had escaped getting swept away, Rui was waiting for him sitting on one of the remaining barstools enjoying a cocktail that she had ordered whilst he was outside "so who's the pink haired guy? He's pretty cute, wouldn't mind seeing what's stashed away in his pants" the redhead asked as Wes sat down next to her ordering his own drink

"He's just someone I met this morning, nice guy, mediocre trainer" Wes replied ignoring her lewd comment as the bartender placed his pint down, the ex-Snagger flinched slightly at the large black eye the bartender was now sporting but the large man seemed hardly bothered by it, as he set the glass down he looked at Wes for a few seconds as if trying to recognize him before shaking his head telling him to watch himself and to try not to bring any more trouble to his establishment "yeah sorry about that, we're actually here to ask if you had any Pokeballs in stock"

"Pokeballs? Nobodies asked for any of those in a long time" the bartender responded with surprise in his tone "I'm not even sure how much they're worth anymore so…."

"Will this give us a discount?" Rui asked with a dirty smile as she pulled up her tube top flashing her bare breasts at the bartender

"I was gonna say you could have the five I have for free since Wes is such a good customer…" the bartender explained making Rui sweat drop and Wes snigger "nice pair though" he complimented as Rui pushed her top back down and returned to her drink with her cheeks slightly pinkish "here's the balls you wanted" the bartender grunted as he heaved an old box onto the counter blowing the dust off of it

Opening the box he revealed five Pokeballs that seemed to have been sitting there for at least a few years "I'm sure they're still functional but if not I'm sure there's PokeMarts in other cities that sell them, I'm gonna try to get more in for you just in case though"

Finishing their drinks Wes and Rui thanked the bartender for the Pokeballs handing him a generous tip despite his dismissal in accepting it eventually just leaving it on the counter as they left forcing him to take it, as they walked to Wes's bike Rui gave Willie a flirty wave and wink whilst flashing her ass to him again giggling at his shocked reaction whilst Wes just sighed and shook his head "we should head back to Phenac and rent a room for the night, we can't stay here or reach another city before nightfall" Wes explained as they climbed on the bike and said off towards Phenac again, Rui readily agreeing shouting over the roar of the engine as Wes drove

When they arrived back at Phenac City after about half an hour they noticed that the atmosphere of the city seemed somewhat heavier as people stood around looking somewhat panicked and distressed "something must have happened" Rui commented as Wes parked the bike "maybe the Mayor choked on a sandwich or had a heart attack or something"

Wes scoffed at her attempt at dark humour walking through the city entrance only to be immediately approached by the same woman who had helped get Rui would of her binds earlier that day "it's terrible!" she wailed wiping her eyes to no effect as the tears kept coming "the men from earlier came back and they're in the Mayor's office! He could be in danger!" she openly wept into her handkerchief

Wes's eyes suddenly went hard and fiery as he told the woman to leave it to him marching straight towards the Mayor's office with Rui in tow practically kicking the door down when he got there, upon entry they were greeted with the sight of the strangest looking man they had even seen, he wore bright yellow body suit that sparkled in the light, platform shoes that added several inches to his height and the strangest feature above all was the huge Pokeball designed afro that adorned his head, peering around the strange man they saw that he was talking to Folly and Trudly whilst three uniformed helmeted men stood to the left of him, each wearing a uniform of a different colour one red, one blue and one green

"There master Miror B! They're the ones who beat us and took the girl from us!" Folly suddenly shouted as he noticed them

The afro'd man suddenly spun round on his heels striking a disco pose as he inspected Wes and Rui from head to toe "oh really now aren't you boys frightfully pathetic? You expect me to believe that these little darlings posed so much of a problem?" Miror B laughed in a flamboyant manner doing a little heel spin "darling did you say your name was Wes or something? Well I don't like saying this but we're at liberty to allow you to keep your lady friend at liberty" he explained rolling his eyes along Rui's body again making her shudder "you see that sweet young thing can see things others aren't supposed to see, that just won't do for what we are planning to do not at all, if you don't like pain like most people you can avoid it by keeping your nose out of places it don't belong" Wes continued to glare at the afro'd freak as he spun around to face his lackeys "boys, oh boys"

Folly and Trudly suddenly stood up straight saluting quickly "yes! Yes we will!" they declared obeying Miror B's silent order to reclaim Rui for whatever they had planned

"Boy's I will make a return to Pyrite now, do remember I will be waiting you to return with the little lady" Miror B explained in a slow serious manner that somehow kept his upbeat flamboyant tone "am I making myself clear? I will not accept failure from you again boys" he added with a somewhat sinister laugh before turning back to Wes and Rui "let the music spin! Let's get it on!" he shouted striking another pose prompting samba music to blare from the nearby music system as he took his leave followed by the uniformed men, each one giving Wes a cold glare through their visors

As their boss left the building Folly stepped forward "you! You! You! You caught me off guard! It won't be happening again!" he shouted with full determination drawing two Pokeballs releasing his Pokémon, one of his Whismur from earlier and a new Lotad

Wes just sighed drawing his own Pokeballs and less than twenty seconds later Espeon and Umbreon were standing victorious over the fainted Whismur and Lotad whilst Folly's jaw hit the floor in utter shock "what the fuck?! Not again!" he screamed to the ceiling as he fell back in despair

"By Arceus that was pathetic" Trudly spat stepping forward drawing his own Pokeballs "let me show you how it's done!" he declared sending forward his Duskull and Spinarak

True to his word Trudly was tougher than Folly but it was nothing the Eeveelutions couldn't handle, after dodging severing Poison sting attacks Espeon took down the Spinarak with a Confusion and the Duskull soon fell after a few well-placed Bite attacks from Umbreon "damn it!" Trudly cursed recalling his Pokémon "oh well, just gives me an excuse to use my strongest Pokémon, go Makuhita!" he declared calling out the Fighting type

When the Guts Pokémon left his ball Rui's eyes suddenly flashed purple making her gasp "Wes that's it! The Pokémon I saw earlier!"

"What are you talking about? I'm busy here!" Wes shouted back as the Eeveelutions started to prowl around the Makuhita

"The strange Pokémon I saw earlier, the fighting machine that isn't afraid to attack people!" Rui cried out and as if in command the Makuhita cried out his name and charged straight for Wes, side stepping around Espeon and Umbreon as they lunged for him slugging Wes straight in the gut before he could react knocking the air from his lungs and sending him sliding back a couple of feet "are you ok?!" Rui called out running to Wes only to be stopped as he held his hand out

"Y-yeah, just w-winded" he wheezed as he staggered slightly clutching his stomach "what kind of person trains their Pokémon to do that" he gasped as the Makuhita sniggered evilly at him pumping his arms

"You're going to have to try and catch it! Maybe we can fix it somehow so it's not so violent!" Rui called out not truly knowing what she was saying, knowing only that the Makuhita couldn't stay under a criminal's ownership anymore

"_Damn it she's right, I really didn't want to have to use this thing again" _Wes growled in his mind before ordering his Pokémon to attack, commanding Espeon to set up a Reflect and for Umbreon to use Secret Power hoping for a status effect

When Umbreon fired the attack calling on the energy of the room around them Makuhita shrugged it off almost without a sweat "is that the best you've got?" Trudly scoffed "Makuhita use Shadow Rush on the Espeon!"

Crying out his name the Makuhita suddenly began to glow with dark energy charging recklessly at Espeon as she maintained the Reflect shield only to reel back as the Fighting type smashed through it like it was nothing "shit! Espeon raise another Reflect and get out of the way!" Wes commanded as the Psychic Cat summoned another shield but like the one before it Makuhita shattered it with his charge

As her defence broke Espeon prepared to jump out of the way only to find that she had no time, bracing herself for impact when Umbreon leapt in front of her taking the savage attack, Wes and Espeon stared in shock as the Makuhitas attack struck the Dark Dog hard in the gut with a critical hit sending him flying up and slamming him against the ceiling before he fell to the floor hard "Umbreon!" Wes cried out as the Dark Dog staggered to his feet, growling defiantly as he limped back into a fighting stance "we have to end this quickly, Espeon use Confusion! Umbreon Confuse Ray!" he ordered as the Makuhita charged with another Shadow Rush

Opening his mouth Umbreon fired a yellow ring which popped against the Makuhitas head making him stop in his tracks and start to sway in a dizzy fashion giving Espeon her chance to attack sending the Fighting type across the room into a wall hard with her Confusion attack "now's my chance" Wes muttered pulling out a Pokeball activating the Snag machine converting the ball into a Snag ball "here goes nothing!" he cried hurling the Snag ball at Makuhita hitting him in the head as he staggered to his feet

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping!_

"W-what? My Pokémon!" Trudly cried as Wes collected the closed Snag ball standing in total shock of losing his Shadow Pokémon "I hate to admit it but you're damn good!"

"What? You're not supposed to compliment him you dick!" Folly snapped "oh shit the boss is gonna kill us for sure! We need to get out of here!" he declared panicking as he ran out of the building with Trudly in tow, neither of them looking back

"You did it Wes!" Rui cheered embracing him from behind as he shrunk Makuhitas ball placing it on his belt "I know you didn't want to do this again but there's more out there, we need to go help them" she explained to which Wes solemnly nodded, as they turned Rui noticed Espeon tendered licking one of the wounds on Umbreons face "aaaawww that's so cute" she fawned kneeling down to get a better look

"Yeah they're kinda together; they actually had an egg scare last month" Wes explained as he took out their Pokeballs "they could use a good trip to the Centre, Umbreon is a tank but I don't like leaving him wounded in anyway" he said as the recalled the Eeveelutions to their balls

"You really care for your Pokémon don't you?" Rui simpered running her hand down his front "attractive and caring, how are you single?" she purred moving her hand down to cup and rub his groin "despite the circumstances it was really hot watching you battle, so confident and natural, it was practically mouth-watering to watch you"

Wes groaned at the feeling as Rui continued to stroke him through his pants, breathing in his ear that since the Mayor didn't seem to be there they should make use of his bed upstairs "as much as I would love to indulge you on that now isn't the best time" he gently declined making Rui pout "I need to get to the Pokémon Center so my Pokémon can get checked out and we could rent that room"

With a sigh Rui agreed leaving the Mayor's office with Wes after they searched the house for Es Cade's whereabouts, when they found no trace of him they came up with the conclusion that he had escaped or simply hadn't been their when Miror B entered the building, after leaving the office they quickly entered the Pokémon Center renting a room for the night as well as getting Wes's Pokémon healed up, Nurse Joy not noticing anything wrong with the Makuhita which was both a relief and also slightly concerning

"I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head and see if there's anyone worth challenging" Wes told Rui stepping outside pulling out the cigarette that Willie had given him out of his jacket, despite telling Rui that he only smoked after sex he had enough on his mind to be craving a cigarette reminding himself to buy another pack before they left the city

Leaning against the wall next to the Pokémon Center Wes took a long easy drag of his smoke enjoying the long sunset, the red sky steadily giving way into darkness causing streaks of colour to arch along the sky, taking another drag Wes glanced over to the cities entrance stopping as he noticed someone who looked very familiar, a deep blue uniform and visor helmet

It was one of the men from earlier and it seemed like he was just guarding the entrance stopping anyone from leaving, stubbing out his cigarette Wes starting marching towards him as Rui left the Center "where are you going?" she asked starting to follow him before noticing the man at the entrance "is he the one from earlier?"

"That's what I'm going to find out" Wes responded coldly as he approached the uniformed man "hey buddy! What are you doing?" he called out making the man turn towards him seeming not at all bothered by Wes's hard tone

"I've been positioned here so nobody gets the bright idea of leaving, why got a problem with that?" the man responded "hold on, you're that asshole from earlier! Miror B knew that those two fuck ups wouldn't be able to do their job right so it's up to me to finish it, I can't wait to see the look on Rosso and Verde's face when they find out that old Bluno completed the job without their help"

"_Bluno? Why does every one of these guys have fucked up names?"_ Wes sighed internally as he drew his Pokeballs at the same time as Bluno, waiting to see what the uniformed man sent out feeling slightly relieved when Bluno sent out a Grimer and Spoink to battle "this'll be too easy" he muttered to himself throwing his Pokeballs

As his Pokémon appeared it was made known that Wes had actually grabbed Makuhitas ball thinking it was Umbreons releasing the Fighting type alongside Espeon, the Makuhita releasing a vicious battle cry upon release whilst the Psychic type seemed a little unsure being far too used to having Umbreon as a battle partner

Like the battle before the Makuhita showed himself to be utterly brutal and merciless, sending the Spoink flying with a Shadow Rush before Wes could even command it before going on to beat the Grimer repeatedly in the head so hard that the Sludge Pokémon could bare recover from each hit to strike back before finally giving up getting kicked up in the air then punched to the city wall "this is what happens when people who can't control them get Shadow Pokémon" Bluno grumbled under his breath recalling his Pokémon "at least mine knows how to obey" he grinned sinisterly drawing a third Pokeball "go Croconaw!"

Rui's eyes flashed purple as Bluno released the Big Jaw Pokémon telling Wes that it was another Shadow Pokémon, not wanting Makuhita to 'accidently' murder the Croconaw Wes ordered him to hold back whilst Espeon attacked with Confusion, the Psychic charged her attack only to be yanked back by the Makuhita who marched towards the Crocodile Pokémon flexing his arms looking even angrier "Wes! His aura has changed!" Rui called out as the Makuhita took a swing at the Croconaw clocking him in the jaw before him could react resulting in the Crocodile to bite down hard on the Fighting types fist making him cry out in pain "it's like it's gone crazy! I don't think it can control itself!"

"Aura? What is she on about?" Wes muttered under his breath "Makuhita! Snap the hell out of it!" he called out prompting Makuhita to snap out of the crazed haze he was in momentarily before suffering another bite on his arm making him retaliate by grabbing the Croconaw in a headlock repeatedly punching him in the head "I gotta snag this thing before Makuhita kills it or something"

Drawing another Pokeball Wes converted it into a Snag ball preparing to throw it "don't you dare get in the way" he growled as Makuhita continued to brawl with the Croconaw, both Shadow Pokémon to involved in the scrap to listen to their trainers, taking his shot Wes hurled the Snag ball as the Croconaw head-butted Makuhita onto his ass causing him to be struck straight in the ball of the head getting drawn into the ball

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping!_

Wes sighed with relief recalling his Pokémon as Bluno recoiled in shock "s-shit you're tough, no wonder Folly and Trudly fucked it up!" he exclaimed

"What did you do to those Pokémon? Tell me how you made them that brutal!" Rui demanded stomping over to Bluno grabbing him by the collar shocking Wes a little by how borderline scary she became to the point that Bluno shook in her grasp

"We artificially closed the door to their hearts so they show no mercy! Let go you psycho bitch!" Bluno cried out as Rui let go of him letting him fall to the pavement "it doesn't matter anyway, it's not like you can do anything about it! You better avoid Pyrite if you know what's good for you!" Bluno threatened before taking off out of the entrance

"Fucking asshole" Rui spat before turning around to see Wes staring at her "what?"

"You're hot when you're angry" Wes smirked making Rui smile dirtily and play with one of her pigtails

"Why thank you" she purred walking forward cupping Wes's groin "you should really piss me off in the bedroom sometime…..fuck that was lame" she sighed as Wes laughed only to squeeze his groin hard making him wheeze "teaches you for laughing at me" she tittered sauntering back to the Pokémon Center acting all innocent as Wes tried his best not to double over

When the sun had fully set Rui settled down in the room they had rented whilst Wes headed out again, saying that he wanted to comb through the city to make sure that none of the Team Snagem members or the ones who obeyed Miror B were still around taking Espeon and Umbreon with him, he left both Shadow Pokémon behind though saying it would be better if both Rui and the Shadow Pokémon stayed hidden at night just in case Miror B tried another attempt at reclaiming them

Wes had been gone for about half an hour and Rui had been naked for the same amount of time, stripping off her clothes and getting comfortable on the bed enjoying the many porn channels that the Centers TV had to offer "mmmmm that's it Roxanne, take it you fucking whore" the redhead moaned as she finger fucked herself towards her fifth self-induced orgasm watching the Rock type gym leader get absolutely railed from behind by a huge Rhyperior, her stomach bulging to its limit from the Rhino Pokémon's size whilst cum continuously leaked from her overly stuffed cunt, her clothes were torn to shreds letting her small but perky breasts bounce wildly as her tongue hung out shamelessly, her eyes were rolled all the way back in her head from the total overload of pleasure only able to pant sluttily letting the several loads worth of cum on her face and hair just settle as her Pokémon used her as a fuck toy

Rui let out a loud scream of pleasure as her cunt spasmed in orgasm for the fifth time in thirty minutes, she was sure that people outside her room could hear her moaning or at least here the porno blaring and she couldn't remember if she locked the door but she didn't care, if anyone came in to ask her to turn down the volume they would end up with a hot show and if she got any hornier a hotter fuck, yeah Wes was hot and all but Rui wasn't one to settle down with a guy so easily

Enjoying the sight of Roxanne taking her Rhyperiors final cum load on her face Rui picked up the remote and started scrolling through the movie menu "so what should I watch next? Misty and her Tentacruel? Nah to cliché, ooh Janine and her ninja team sounds interesting" Rui smiled dirtily loving the DVD cover the screen displayed showing Janine crouched down topless with cum on her face and in her hair surrounded by a group of ninjas with their cocks out

Just as Rui hit play and sat back to enjoy the show she noticed the two Pokeballs sitting on the dresser on the other side of the room, more importantly noticing that they were both shaking as if the Pokémon inside were trying to escape "what the hell?" Rui pondered standing up on shaky legs heading across the room towards the Pokeballs

When she got near them her eyes suddenly flashed purple as she noticed the dark aura's escaping the balls "oh fuck what if something's wrong?" she gasped reaching out to pick up the balls only to accidently hit the release mechanism on both of them when she grabbed them, making her shriek as Makuhita and Croconaw escaped their Pokeballs landing on the floor as Rui fell on her bare ass

The two Shadow Pokémon took a moment to check out their surroundings before glancing at each other, exchanging a hard stare for a few seconds before diving at each other resuming the brutal scrap they had been locked in earlier "hey! Stop that!" Rui cried out as the Pokémon started banging into things knocking a lamp and the dresser over as they rolled around the room throwing punches and scratches at each other

Grabbing their Pokeballs Rui tried her best to return them but couldn't get a good aim on them, trying several times before finally giving up throwing the balls aside "that's enough!" she shouted literally trying to force them apart, pushing with all her might until she managed to separate them "why are you even fighting anyway?"

Both Pokémon stared at the redhead as she started to scold them paying no heed to her words as they checked out her naked body, both of them exchanging a look before silently agreeing on something with a somewhat sinister smile "are you two even listening to me?" Rui questioned before flinching when the Pokémon's gaze snapped to her "what are you doing?" she asked with her voice starting to crack, momentarily looking down gasping at what she saw

Both Pokémon were fully erect and throbbing, both of them an easy six inches in length and around two inches thick making her mouth subconsciously water, her legs suddenly going weak making her fall back on her ass allowing the Pokémon to approach further with wicked intent in their eyes, Rui put up no resistance as Croconaw approached her head grabbing her hair with both hands thrusting against her face making her moan at the cool wet texture of his cock whilst Makuhita forcibly spread her legs rubbing his cock against her soaking wet cunt

"Please…mercy" Rui whimpered without an ounce of truth or any real fear in her voice eagerly taking the Croconaws cock in her mouth as he moved to mount her face, forcing her to lay her head down on the floor as he began to fuck it making Rui start to kick her legs instinctively as Makuhita spread her pussy lips with the head of his cock, rumbling with lust at the heat coming off of Rui's cunt Makuhita clutched at her hips and rammed all six inches of his cock into her core making the redhead scream around Croconaws dick making him rumble with pleasure in return

The sounds of Rui being brutally used filled the room coupled with her moans of lust and pleasure, Makuhita fucked her cunt harder than any human had done before and if she had known a Pokémon could fuck her so hard she would have tried Pokephilia out a long time ago, her tongue lavished over Croconaws scaly cock worshipping every inch of it as he continued to fuck her face, the hard bulbous head of his cock poked down her throat with every thrust and thanks to her fellatio skills she took it in her stride not gagging once

Suddenly Makuhita clutched Rui's hips tighter roughly flipping her onto her front making her yelp around Croconaws dick as her tits were squashed against the floor, any other protests she had about the position switch were soon silenced though as Makuhita started spanking her big ass hard whilst fucking her behind making her moan louder around Croconaws cock and after a few hard hits to her bubble butt it was Cheri berry pink and she could taste Croconaws thick precum on her tongue, in short she was in slut heaven

Rui moaned louder as her pussy began to clench around Makuhitas cock, the Fighting types brutal pace forcing her into her sixth orgasm starting to squirt all over his groin making him rumble again as his precum began to pour into her cunt, sucking harder on Croconaws cock Rui reached under him to rub at his scaly balls encouraging him to feed her his cum, the Crocodile Pokémon proceeding to face fuck her even harder for several more minutes before exploding in her mouth with a loud cry of his name

The redhead heartily swallowed the Pokémon's thick load before moving away stroking his cock hard and faster letting him cum several more shots directly onto her face and hair "mmmmm so thick and hot" she purred sucking another cum shot out of him gulping it down hungrily before yelping and panting as Makuhita spanked her ass again "oh fuck hit that ass! Spank me harder!" she begged popping her hips to make her ass clap loudly for the Fighting type's pleasure

Now that Rui had some level of control fucking Makuhita back he didn't last longer than a couple more minutes before firing his load straight into her womb making the redhead scream and cum again, his seed leaking out of her slightly as he pulled out of her "oh Arceus that was amazing" Rui moaned licking up a wad of cum from around her lips before gasping as she felt Makuhita clutching at her ass positioning himself higher "what are you doing?" she gasped as she felt his cock poking at her ass, moaning deeply as she felt the Fighting type slowly penetrate her tightest hole before letting out a loud scream when he quickly bottomed out

As Makuhita started to fuck Rui's ass Croconaw moved to shift under her guiding his still hard cock to her dripping cunt shoving it inside making the redheaded slut scream at the great internal friction that came with being double penetrated "I'm gonna cum again!" she wailed orgasming hard mere seconds of having her holes filled burying her face in her arms as the two Pokémon started to go wild on her fucking her like she was nothing but a sex toy

Nearly an hour passed as the Shadow Pokémon had their way with Rui, forcing the redhead to cum over and over to the point that she became a boneless twitching mess bouncing and jerking from the forceful fucking, her mind becoming nothing but a pure white haze unable to think of anything but the big juicy cocks slamming into her holes over and over making her their bitch

After Rui orgasmed for what had to be the thirtieth time the two Pokémon soon followed her flooding both of her holes with their hot seed before pulling out letting her fully slump to the floor as they walked round to her front dumping the rest of their cum directly onto her face and hair "mmmmm thank you" Rui simpered as she felt her face warm with their seed remaining on the floor too blissed out to move as the two Pokémon exchanged what could have been called a fist bump before willing returning to their balls

As the two returned themselves Rui glanced in their direction and noticed something different about them, both of their aura's had altered since she last took a proper look at them, they were clearer, calmer, as if whatever darkness had taken over their hearts had slowly been lifted "did I…help fix them…with sex?" she pondered to herself as she heard the door open

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Wes exclaimed as he walked in on Rui lying naked on the floor looking completely ravished and covered in cum "did you have a party in here or something?!"

"Long story" Rui panted licking up another trickle of cum "I'll tell you all about it after you help me into the bathtub"

_Author's note: fuck me this was a tough one! _

_Just so you all know not all chapters will be this long, only the truly important parts of the game will be getting long chapters as I struggle writing more than 4000 words normally_

_I also made some alterations for this chapter, the Rui/Makuhita/Croconaw threesome was originally gonna be set in Pyrite in the next chapter but I decided to move it ahead, I also apologise to Jomahawk2694 for not using his suggestion in this chapter but I can tell him that I will be altering that suggestion to use in chapter 3 so watch out for that_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would please leave a review that would be greatly appreciated especially if you include the natures you'd like to see in future Shadow Pokémon _


	3. Onward to Pyrite

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 3

Onward to Pyrite

_Author's note: Well, I hit a little setback when my account got taken down but now that I've created my account I can continue this story :) I just hope that my readers from my old account can find me on my new one_

_Without further ado here's chapter 3 of Heat in the shadows_

The next morning Wes and Rui headed back to the Rest Stop to stock up on more Pokeballs, thankfully the bartender had found a crate that he had never noticed in the back finding it completely packed with several types of balls selling Wes ten more Pokeballs and five Great Balls whilst throwing a Premier Ball in as a bonus for the ex-snagger, despite the fact that Wes had already paid for the balls Rui couldn't resist flashing the bartender again as 'extra payment', she found the guy really attractive and flashing was a thrill for her in general

Walking out into the blistering midday sun they noticed Willie sitting against one of the gas pumps utilizing the shade of its shadow to take a nap "does he live here or something?" Rui asked to which Wes just shrugged as he walked her to the bike "so how far away is Pyrite town?"

"It's about fifty or so miles due west" Wes responded as Rui got comfortable in the passenger car, taking off her jacket and folding it up before sitting on it for extra cushioning

She had barely been back in the heat of the sun a couple of minutes and she was beginning to sweat, her tiny top quickly becoming translucent as she pulled out the water bottle she had purchased back in Phenac downing a couple of gulps of the now fairly warm water to try and lower her temperature, after drinking about half of the bottle she poured some on her top in an attempt to cool off despite her failed attempt of it the day before "fifty miles?! Fuck that's going to take forever" she groaned reclining back in her seat making her top pull tight on her breasts showing them off more

"Well if you plan on staying here for a while you're just gonna have to get used to the heat" Wes responded as he mounted the driver seat "I would kill to get some form of air conditioning installed in this thing though" he admitted as he revved the accelerator making the engine roar into life, the exhaust pipes on the front of the bike starting to vibrate and spew out black smoke as Wes kicked off the break handle and sent the bike shooting off into the desert

Even the wind offered no relief from the intense heat as Rui was repeatedly blasted in the face with hot air as Wes revved the bike faster, using one hand to cover the ear that was closest to the roaring engine and using the other one in a vain attempt to shield her face from the wind "I can't stand this heat!" she shouted over the engine

"You'll get used to it!" Wes called back as he noticed something large in the distance "what the hell is that?" he pondered as the bike approached what seemed to be a large tower that he had never seen before

As he pulled up to the tower he found that it was still under construction, a large building site still surrounding the base of it covered in scrap metal and spare parts "this place looks nice" Rui pointed out taking another drink from her water bottle "ah shit" she cursed as she tipped the bottle upside down finding it empty "do you think they'll have a vending machine in there? The workers have to get drinks from somewhere"

"I could go in and check, I could do with something myself, my throat feels like I've been gargling sandpaper" Wes suggested as he parked the bike near the construction sites entrance "stay here and watch the bike, I don't want anything happening to it" he instructed as he got off and started to head inside

"What the hell am I supposed to if someone tries to steal it? I'm not exactly armed!" she called back as he headed towards the entrance before quickly ducking as he threw a Pokeball at her "you don't have to be a dick about it!" she snapped as she picked up the ball with a sigh, she guessed it was Espeon or Umbreons ball as she doubted Wes would have given her one of the Shadow Pokémon they had on them, despite the intense fuck session she had the night before with the Makuhita and Croconaw she would hardly call it a bonding experience

Sitting down on the bike seat Rui tried vainly to shield her eyes from the glaring sunlight with her hand, she was used to the sun thanks to her many trips to Olivine's beach which was famous for skinny dipping and nude sunbathing but desert heat was several steps up from beach heat mainly because there was no ocean to retreat to when it got too hot

After about ten or so minutes with Wes returning Rui reclined on the hot leather placing her jacket down to protect her bare skin glancing over to the construction site noticing the three workers blatantly checking her out, the fact that she had strewn herself out like an adult rated glamour model made it obviously hard for them to look away as well as making them obviously hard as Rui glanced down to notice the bulges in their overalls, feeling her loins start to burn at the sight and her mouth watering slightly Rui noted that Wes had still yet to come back hatching an idea of how to get a drink herself and sate the fire in her loins

Licking her lips Rui place the Pokeball in the passenger car, got off of the bike and walked sultrily towards the construction workers "hello there boys" she purred running a hand down her front as the workers stared blatantly at her tits through her see through tank top, made transparent by her own perspiration "I was wondering if you could help me with something, I'm dying for a drink and by the looks of it you're dying to blow a load each, how about I get on my knees and solve both of our problems?" she suggested to which the workers eagerly agreed surrounding the redheaded whore as she slunk down to her knees staring up at them with lustful eyes

Seconds later the workers had their throbbing cocks out taking turns in fucking Rui's hot wet mouth whilst she stroked the other two as they waited their turn in using her face, her lack of gag reflex making it all the better for the one fucking her throat letting him go as hard and fast as he wanted "fuck this slut is great" the worker groaned as Rui took his six incher down her throat again effortlessly "my wife can't even make it passed the head!"

Rui moaned deeply with lust around the workers cock loving the taboo of servicing a cheating husband pulling his cock out of her mouth before moving down to work on his balls for a while, her cunt dripping onto the sand beneath them as multiple obscenities fell from his mouth as she sucked on his sweaty balls zealously

After a while she swapped cocks starting to service the other two workers before they could get too jealous, nearly cumming from the rush of arousal as her tank top was yanked up to free her tits and her skirt was nearly torn off so that the workers could admire her slutty cunt and huge ass "oh shit I'm cumming!" the worker in her mouth exclaimed before following through with his warning a split second later, shooting several streams of thick salty tongue down her parched throat soothing it greatly making her moan with appreciation as she swallowed it down

"Mmmmm thank you" the slut purred licking her lips lustfully as the worker did up his overalls and went back to work letting her move onto the two remaining cocks, utilizing her now free hand to rub her dripping cunt whilst the worker she was jerking fondled her firm tits, even thick the heavy taste of the previous workers cum still left in her mouth she could taste the precum of the second one pouring onto her tongue and feel the third one starting to drip onto her arm

The second worker didn't bother warning Rui that he was about to cum, simply ramming his cock harder down her throat as he dumped his load down it burying her nose in his pubes in the process before pulling away, like the one before him he didn't say a word to Rui as she swallowed his cum simply doing up his overalls and going back to work

Again Rui wasn't bothered letting the third worker pull her around by her hair and shove his cock into her mouth determined to get his turn in feeding her his load "come on whore, suck it like you love it" he encouraged gripping onto Rui's pigtails using them as handlebars as he pounded her slutty mouth making the redhead moan with arousal whilst she sucked on his thick length

By the time the third worker had dumped his load down her throat Rui had orgasmed twice from her own fingers sucking them clean as the worker put his cock away and left her kneeling on the sand to get back to work "mmmmm totally worth it" she moaned licking her lips relishing the taste of cum on her tongue as she stood up and brushed the sand from her knees heading back towards the bike to wait for Wes like nothing had happened, maybe if she was lucky she could convince Wes to feed her his own cum while she laid on the bike with her head hanging over the edge when he got back

A couple of minutes later Wes finally left the tower with several water bottles in his arms "well it took some convincing but I got the guys inside to let me raid their cooler" he explained as he handed Rui an icy cold bottle noticing her messed up hair and little specks of drool on her bottom lip "what happened to you? Oh why did I ask?" he sighed putting two and two together near instantly "I've known you for two days and I already know not to leave you alone around strange men"

Rui just giggled at his frustration knowing that he wasn't truly upset with her, taking a long drink of her water she sighed at the instantly relief it brought her, yes the three loads of cum tasted a lot better but they were too hot to be fully relieving "shall we move on?" the redhead asked as she climbed back into the passenger car handing Wes the Pokeball back

"Yeah we should, I want to get to Pyrite before it gets dark" Wes responded climbing onto the driver's seat, starting the ignition and pressing his foot down on the gas pedal making the engine roar into life, it only lasted for a couple of seconds before the pipes spat out jet black smoke and the engine started making struggling noises "oh Arceus not now" Wes groaned as he pressed on the accelerator a couple more times trying to get the engine going but after several attempts the engine let out a loud bang noise and smoke started to billow out from under the bikes bonnet "oh for fucks sake, I was hoping this wouldn't happen!"

"What's happened?" Rui asked jumping out of the passenger car fearing that the bike might explode

"The damn engine's overheated! This is what happens when I park it in direct sunlight for too long, that's why I always try to park it in shade or something" he explained as he made his way to the front of the bike, lifting the bonnet to release a large cloud of black smoke "pass me a couple of the bottles" he instructed taking the water bottles from Rui's hands pouring the contents into the engine

"Now what? Can you fix it?" Rui asked glancing around the endless miles of sand worried that the bike had completely packed up, there was no way she was going to survive walking nearly fifty miles to Pyrite Town or even the walk back to Phenac five miles back in this heat

"Now we just give it an hour or so to cool down, this has happened several times before and all it needs is some cold water in it to cool it down and clean out any blockages it has in there" Wes explained as he poured a third bottle of water into the engine before closing the bonnet to shield the engine from the sun "and now we wait"

"Can we see if we can go in the tower? I'm burning up out here"

"We can go inside if you don't mind standing around for an hour, there's not much by the ways of seating in there" Wes sighed before spying a large amount of shade behind the tower itself "we could rest over there until the engine has cooled down enough, you'll have to help me push it though"

Rui let out a fake offended gasp at his suggestion "are you honestly suggesting a lady like myself help you move this hunk of scrap around?" she simpered mockingly placing the back of her hand against her forehead imitating the stereotype of an upper-class woman who had never worked in her life

"Real cute" Wes muttered as he released Espeon to help him with the bike, Rui tittering as she walked beside them explaining that she had 'perfected' that act by imitating her mother who would react the exact same way when asked to do something

After several minutes of pushing with Espeon helping with her Psychic powers Wes successfully pushed the bike into the shade returning the Eeveelution to her ball before promptly falling back onto the sand "Arceus that's better" he sighed happy to be out of the glaring sun

"It really is" Rui agreed settling down next to him placing her jacket down under her head to shield her hair from the sand, she also slid off her boots sighing as her feet escaped the hot confining footwear "that's much better" she sighed teasingly running a foot along Wes's leg making him smirk in response reaching over sliding him hand under her ass to pinch and squeeze it making Rui moan "keep doing that and I won't be responsible for my actions" Rui teased rubbing her ass against Wes's hand

"It's tempting but having sex out here in this heat isn't wise, I don't want you passing out from heatstroke" Wes explained pulling his hand away much to Rui's disappointment, she soon agreed with his logic not wanting to risk any permanent damage to herself from overexertion in the nearly forty degree heat

After a few minutes Rui nodded off falling into a fairly comfortable slumber rolling onto her side facing away from Wes sighing as she snuggled her face into her jacket, her movement causing her skirt to ride up baring her perfect round ass to the world, raising his aviator glasses from his eyes Wes couldn't help but check out Rui firm behind, his skin tight jeans getting even tighter at the sight of it

Unable to help himself Wes reached over palming one of Rui's huge ass cheeks squeezing it firmly making her moan in her sleep further tightening his pants, undoing his fly to relieve the pressure Wes squeezed Rui's ass harder loving the little moans and sighs she let out in her sleep from the feeling, pulling his cock out of his pants Wes started to stroke it as he give Rui's ass a soft spank watching how it rippled and shook from even the smallest impact

Stroking his cock faster he pondered just what it would be like to just ram his cock in the redheads huge ass and pound into her until he blew a load inside her big ass, moving closer to her Wes slowly pressed his cock between her ass cheeks starting to thrust between them groaning quietly at how amazing they felt around his cock

"I thought it wasn't a good idea to do this in this heat" he heard Rui sigh as the redheaded slut started to grind back against his cock

"I said it wasn't a good idea for you to overexert yourself" Wes responded with a sly grin spitting on his hand and stroking his cock with it to wet it "if you stay still however you should be fine"

And with that Wes started to push his cock into Rui's hot ass making the redhead gasp and moan as her tightest hole was stretched open "fuck that's good!" she cried out as Wes rolled her onto her front pushing her skirt all the way up so that he had the full view of her big bare ass whilst he stretched it "fuck my ass! I want more cock in it!"

Wes couldn't help but laugh under his breath at Rui's pleading completely sinking his nine inch cock into her slutty ass making her entire body shake with pleasure "damn you're so tight" he growled as Rui's ass practically strangled his cock, taking short but strong thrusts into her Wes slowly got her to ease her ass open a little bit so that he had the freedom to fuck it properly

Rui bit onto her jacket muffling her moans of ecstasy as Wes began to pound into her tight slutty ass, waves of pure pleasure ran through her body as Wes gripped onto her fat ass cheeks giving them the occasional hard spank making her yelp into her jackets fabric, her fingers dug into the sand beneath them as she felt Wes's balls hit her wet cunt with every thrust making her pant with lust "it feels so good! I love it! I love your cock!" she cried out bucking her ass back against Wes's waist "fuck my ass harder!"

Gripping Rui by the waist Wes flipped them both over so that Rui was sitting on his cock reverse cowgirl style, the redhead instantly getting the message started to bounce her ass on his cock practically tearing her tank top off so that her tits bounced with her, moaning and wailing as Wes thrust up into her ass

"I'm cumming!" Rui cried out as her body seized up in orgasm, both her cunt and ass clenching like a vice making Wes grunt as her back door strangled his cock making him throb inside of her, hot thick precum starting to leak out into her clenching ass "cum in my fucking ass! Fill me up!"

In response Wes pounded even harder into Rui's slutty behind sending her mind into a white haze of lust and pleasure, her tongue hanging out to the point that she was literally drooling on herself and her cunt dripping onto the sand below, moments later Rui heard Wes growl in ecstasy and felt the scolding rush of cum in her ass making her eyes roll back and her pussy gush in orgasm again, her mind going completely blank with pleasure as Wes blew his huge load straight up her tight ass

Both of their orgasms lasted over a minute before Wes pulled Rui off of his cock and placed her back on the sand to get dressed whilst he fixed his pants back up "that was amazing" Rui simpered as she shook her tank top free of sand before placing it back on "another thing for you to note, I'm a HUGE anal slut so my ass is always open to you" she purred with a sultry wink cleaning her feet of sand before placing them back in her boots

"Duly noted" Wes responded as he went to his bike opening the bonnet "looks ok now" he stated walking around to turn on the ignition happy to hear the engine roar cleanly into life "there we go! Now if we don't make any more stops we should reach Pyrite in a couple of hours" he stated as Rui climbed back into the passenger car using her jacket to soften the seat again

"Sounds good" Rui smiled as Wes got back on the driver's seat "but maybe we could afford at least one more stop? My ass should be ready to go again in about an hour or so" she purred firmly cupping Wes's groin making him smirk as he kicked off the break handle sending the bike roaring off towards Pyrite Town

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Authors note: wow it's been a while since I last updated this story, I've been preoccupied with a bunch of stuff but I promise to focus more on this from now on, hopefully I'll be updating with the fourth chapter in the next few days_

_As always tell me what you thought of this chapter and any suggestions for future chapters_


	4. Pyrite, the slum town of debauchery

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 4

Pyrite, the slum town of debauchery

_Author's note: Pyrite Town has always held a certain hold on me ever since I first played Colosseum at the age of 13, it is stated that Wes would fit in perfectly with the locals because of his past in organised crime so whenever I played Colosseum and entered Pyrite Town I couldn't help but think that Wes was home, plus with the general lawlessness of the town I can make it as adulterated as possible without feeling bad_

_Enjoy ;)_

Wes's bike trundled to a halt as they reached the border of Pyrite Town having only just made it before the engine overheated again, hopping out of the side car Rui downed half of the last bottle of water before dumping the rest on herself to keep cool "this is Pyrite Town?" she questioned as she took in the rusted buildings before her

"Yeah, what were you expecting? I told you it was a shithole on the way here" Wes responded as he made sure his bike was in a decent amount of shade from the Town's border walls, since Rui had decimated their water supply he had to rely on shade to cool the engine

"No, no I knew it was a dump, I just didn't know what this place was called, this was where those bastards grabbed me the other day" the redhead explained as she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist by her sleeves, despite it being late afternoon it was still scorching by her standards and if it was up to her she'd be walking around completely naked in an attempt to keep cool, unfortunately most places had laws against that and she wasn't in the mood to get arrested

With the bike parked and locked up the pair walked into the Town and barely two seconds after they entered the borders they witnessed what looked like an arrest attempt, a young rouge-ish looking man with green hair and goggles stood with an condescending smirk as a nervous looking officer tried to apprehend him "I'm sorry Cail but you've had too many warnings" the officer explained with an slightly wavering voice as if he was out of breath "yes I know that 'consorting' with 'street girls' is legal here but it must remain out of the public view"

"But it seriously wasn't my fault" Cail responded obviously lying through his teeth "how was I supposed to know that the trash cans were going to fall over, when I was behind them I technically was out of the public view meaning I wasn't breaking any laws"

Any police officer with a remote understanding of laws would have ignored his feeble excuse and arrested him on the spot but this one seemed to be taking it "ok Cail I guess that's reasonable" he responded making Wes's eyebrows raise as he and Rui eavesdropped on the conversation "but this is your final warning, one more offense and I'll have to take you in" the officer asserted

"Of course Johnson, now go put your feet up or something, you look like you've had a hard beat" Cail suggested placing his arm around Johnsons shoulders akin to that of someone obviously acting chummy to trick their way out of trouble and much to Wes's and Rui's surprise Sherles bought Cail's sweet talking admitting it was probably a good idea for him to go take his break telling the rogue to be on his best behaviour as he walked away "fucking sucker, how did he ever get on the force?" Cail sniggered as the officer disappeared from sight

"You never change do you Cail?" Wes laughed as he approached the rogue making him jump

"Wes! Where have you been you son of a bitch? It's been months!" Cail responded with a hearty laugh clasping the ex-Snaggers hand "whoa, who's the babe? A new girl for our streets?" he asked as he checked Rui out who in response pulled a quick adulterated pose for him making him growl lustfully in approval, Rui found the guy very attractive and the fact that he was obviously a friend of Wes's meant he was ok in her book, his attitude was also a big turn on for her too inspiring her to pop her hips out and sensually lick her lips for him to enjoy

"You wish" Wes laughed patting Cail on the back "she's just travelling with me, between you and me though I think she'd make more than twice that what the girls here make in a single night, I've witnessed first-hand what she can do" he added making Cail snigger coyly "that's not why we're here though, it's a good thing we found you as I know you're the guy to come to for information in town"

"That I am, what is it you need to know?"

"We need to know if there has been any attacks on people by Pokémon recently, Pokémon that seem more violent than usual without fear of attacking humans" Rui explained quickly switching from alluring to serious since the matter needed it

Cail pondered Rui's question for a moment also taking the time to check out her curvaceous body "I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that but the Duel Square has been a little more violent lately, I just assumed that the trainers there had gotten stronger Pokémon as nobody has been arrested for anything like having their Pokémon attack people"

"Then it looks like we'll be going to the Duel Square then, thanks for the info" Wes thanked the rogue patting Cail on the back as he wished the pair luck in finding what they were looking for, stepping aside to let them pass checking out Rui's ass as she walked passed him and was rewarded by the redhead when she noticed him leering by lifting up her skirt giving him the perfect view of her bouncing ass as she walked as well as a teasing peek at her bare cunt before she let the skirt fall down again

As they headed towards the Duel Square Rui questioned Wes on what Cail meant by 'another girl for Pyrite's streets' to which Wes explained that the town was little more than a large red light district where the majority of the female population were prostitutes and the male population being gigolos, basically telling her that unless they lived in Pyrite people very rarely visited unless they just wanted a night of fun or had a spare hour and wanted to blow a load or three "wow, my kind of town" Rui tittered as she started to notice the girls positioned on the outside of alleyways and outside the few houses having situated themselves in places where they could easily be found

"Yeah so if you get mistaken for a hooker don't get offended, as I said most young girls here are prostitutes out of their own choice, plus your choice of clothing kinda gives the wrong impression"

"Why would I be offended? If a guy has the balls to approach and ask me for sex he'll earn himself at the very least a hand or footjob" she tittered making Wes smirk as Duel Square came into sight "hold on, we should be careful here" Rui said suddenly becoming serious again "this was where I got grabbed by those guys"

"Noted" Wes nodded as he instinctively wrapped his arm around Rui's shoulders pulling her closer to him, the action may have appeared romantic in gesture but it was solely to keep Rui from getting snatched again, Wes may only see her maybe as a friend if not just a fuck buddy but he wasn't going to let her get taken against her will, nevertheless Rui seemed to appreciate the action wrapping her arm around Wes's waist using her free hand to move Wes's hand from her shoulder to one of her breasts biting her lip as he gave it a firm squeeze

"Hey there cutie, what brings you here?" a voice called out drawing there attention to a slender woman standing on the corner at the edge of the Battle Square, she was dressed in the style of a biker but in a much more revealing manner as her tight clothing showed off plenty of skin, her long sleeve top seemed to have had a lot of material cut off as it stopped half way down her breasts showing a lot of underboob and a teasing peek at her nipples, her tight pants started about half way down her groin showing a tease slip of her clit and even though they looked skin tight they also looked like they could be torn off with the most minimal of ease, to finish her biker look she wore a black bandana that contrasted with her dirty blonde hair "my name's Emok, looking to have a good time?" she purred as she sauntered forward running her fingers along Wes's chest "why don't you ditch that little wallflower and come with me? I give the best head in this town" she added licking her lips whilst rubbing his groin lustfully

"Wallflower?! Where the fuck do you get off calling me a fucking wallflower?!" Rui exclaimed quickly going red in the face from the girls insult before surprising Wes by grabbing Emok by the hair dragging her forward to kiss her forcefully, driving her tongue into the girls mouth before pulling away "and 'gives the best head' stuff must be total Tauros shit, that's the worst tongue work I've ever felt! I can suck way better cock than you!"

"Awww the little girl's got her hackles up" Emok taunted not at all bothered by Rui's tone or actions "why don't you run along and let the grownups play?" she sneered making Rui's face turn as red as her hair with fury

Noticing that Rui looked like she was about to punch Emok out Wes placed himself between them "easy there girls, there's no reason for this to turn violent" he spoke soothingly trying to calm both girls down "how about we just keep moving and you go back to doing whatever you were doing?" he suggested to Emok hoping she would take the offer, unfortunately the street walker was stubborn enough to refuse it demanding that Rui at least apologize for insulting her whilst the redhead demanded the same back as Emok was the one that started throwing insults first, sighing at how hard headed the girls were being he spied a couple of Pokeballs on Emoks belt quickly getting an idea "how about this? We have a battle, if I win you leave us alone, if you win Rui apologizes" he suggested prompting Rui to give him a surprised look

Emok seemed to take this option a lot easier promptly sending out her two Pokémon, a Gulpin and a Zubat, in response to Wes's challenge "this'll be easy" Wes muttered under his breath as he sent out Umbreon and Espeon to take on the Poison types

As expected the Eeveelutions quickly made short work of their opponents and this time Umbreon didn't have to do anything since two well-placed Psybeams from Espeon took down the Gulpin and Zubat with a single hit each, stunned by her quick defeat Emok kept her word and let the pair move on muttering under her breath about Wes 'not being that attractive' even though she was obviously watching him walk away with interest in her eyes

"What a total bitch" Rui grumbled as they resumed their walk into the Battle Square "who does she fucking think she is?"

"A girl doing what she has to in order to survive in this town" Wes responded "you don't get very far in Pyrite by being nice, saints in this town either get run out or beaten down, no two ways about it" he explained as they reached the Square to which Rui seemed to automatically go on edge, glancing around as if looking for someone "easy there girl, I'm not going to let anyone take you, now we should ask around about any Shadow Pokémon" Wes said soothingly placing his arm around Rui's waist cupping her ass making her smile at the pleasant feeling

Looking around the Square they noted that there was only about six trainers standing around and all of them were looking at them expectantly as if they had been waiting for days on end for a battle, they also noted the skimpy clothing on the two female trainers assuming that Pokémon battling was their 'daylight activity' whilst using the streets for more adulterated ways to make money "looks like battling is the only way to get information out of these guys" Wes sighed as he and Rui approached the first Rider looking guy on the left of the Square "hey buddy, I've heard there's been incidents with violent Pokémon here and I'm guessing I'm going to have to beat you to get info out of you, correct?"

"Right in one guess" the Rider grinned pulling out a Pokeball "you can call me Nover and I've never been beat since I got my newest Pokémon" he gloated as he released a Ledyba and Wingull

"_A new Pokémon? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Wes pondered as he drew Makuhitas and Croconaws Pokeballs releasing his two Shadow Pokémon, Rui had admitted what she had done with them the night before and how it had affected the dark auras surrounding them quickly coming up with the idea that the aura slowly dissipated if they were treated with kindness and respect as a normal Pokémon should, with this information Wes decided that he should battle with them as much as he did with Umbreon and Espeon to remove the aura faster

Upon release Makuhita and Croconaw stretched and glanced around taking in their new surroundings before laying eyes on their opponents, exchanging a look and a sinister grin the Shadow Pokémon assured themselves of an easy victory _"you get the Bug, I've got the Bird"_ Croconaw hissed to which Makuhita nodded cracking his knuckles

Wes started the match off commanding Croconaw to attack with a Bite attack whilst instructing Makuhita to use Focus Energy prompting the Fighting type to tense his muscles to the point that they were as packed with energy whilst Croconaw lunged forward sinking his fangs into the Wingulls wing making the bird Pokémon screech in pain struggling in the Water types jaws

Whilst the Wingull struggled with its opponent Wes ordered Makuhita to use Shadow Rush on the Ledyba who weakly tried to attack first with Comet Punch, Makuhita easily shrugged off the Bug types punches slugging it hard in response with the critical Shadow Rush knocking it clean unconscious as Croconaw finished with the Wingull dropping the unconscious bird to the dirt "man those are tough" Nover commented as he recalled his Pokémon "but they won't beat my new Pokémon, go Noctowl!"

The moment the Owl Pokémon was sent out Rui's eyes flashed purple instantly seeing the large black aura surrounding the Bird "it's a Shadow Pokémon!" she called out as the Noctowl sized up its opponents with cold steely eyes that showed no emotion

"How did I guess that this was going to happen? Something tells me that this isn't the only Shadow Pokémon in this place" Wes sighed ordering his Pokémon to brace themselves, whilst generally underestimated he knew that Noctowls could be extremely dangerous if trained by the right trainer, as Nover ordered that Noctowl into the air Wes instructed Makuhita to stay on the defensive whilst ordering a Surf attack from Croconaw

Letting out a feral roar the Water type summoned a large torrent of water from his jaws manipulating it into a miniature tidal wave before launching it at the Flying type, only just hitting it as it took to the air to try and avoid it knocking the Bird back to the ground, as the Noctowl shook off the attack Nover commanded it to use Hypnosis on the Croconaw whilst Makuhita used another Focus Energy

Cocking its head to a side the Noctowls eyes started to glow bright pink before firing several energy circles at Croconaw before he could get out of the way, the Water type promptly falling asleep as the attack struck him "damn it" Wes cursed as Croconaw fell to the dirt "ok Makuhita that's enough powering up, hit it with everything you've got!" he commanded to which the Fighting type let out a battle cry glowing bright with dark aura as he rushed forward in a Shadow Rush attack striking the Noctowl before it could escape, despite the attack being resisted the two Focus Energy buffs allowed him a powerful critical hit wounding the Bird greatly sending it tumbling back as Wes converted a Great Ball into a Snag Ball throwing it at the Pokémon

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping!_

"Hey what the hell?! What are you doing?" Nover exclaimed before Wes cut him off grabbing him by the collar

"Where did you get this Pokémon?" Wes growled making Nover gulp nervously

"I…I got it when I beat the Colosseum, it was a prize, everyone's got one in the Square" Nover explained making Wes sigh wearily as he let go of the trainers collar, it looked like he had more snagging to do

To the pairs dismay they found that each of the other five trainers of the Square had a Shadow Pokémon ending up snagging a Quagsire, Skiploom, Flaafy, Slugma and Misdreavus to go along with the Noctowl "I should put four of these to a PC box, I really hate that 'six Pokémon at a time' law" Wes grumbled as he decided to hold onto Misdreavus and Noctowl sending the other four balls teleporting off to the PC box on his account "I think we should go see the Sheriff here, he might know something about what's going on with the Colosseum especially if they're handing out Shadow Pokémon"

"Sounds plausible but if he knows about stuff like that I'm sure he'd have attempted to stop it, unless he's in on it" Rui pointed out as she walked with Wes towards the police station enjoying the verbal attention she was getting from passers-by as well as from the numerous street walkers which she found very flattering, she momentarily pondered how much the girls made selling their holes on the street slightly missing her time on the poles back in Unova

Entering the police station they found the police chief at his desk with his head in his hands massaging his temples obviously under a lot of stress, Wes and Rui glanced at each other silently debating whether it was worth disturbing him before Wes cleared his throat to gain his attention "hmm? What is it?" the chief grunted before taking a look at Rui "oh for Arceus's sake not again, how many times do I have to tell you people that when you purchase a girls service there is nothing we can do?!"

The pair flinched at the chief's tone "um, I'm not a hooker" Rui explained changing the chief's expression from annoyance to shock

"What? Oh my lord I do apologize" the chief responded standing from his desk approaching them to shake their hands in greeting "it's just ever since prostitution was made legal here every man, young or old, that is able to get it up has started to treat my station as some sort of VD clinic/courtroom to complain about catching something" he explained with a weary expression on his face "I'm police chief Sherles by the way"

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Rui responded laying a soft hand on Sherles' chest in what could be deemed a seductive manner, whether she intended it to be or not wasn't noticeable though "I'm Rui and this is Wes, we wanted to ask you something about the Duel Square, have you heard anything about Shadow Pokémon?"

Sherles' eyebrows rose in confusion at Rui's question "no I can't say that I have"

As Rui opened her mouth to respond the door opened and officer Johnson came rushing in at a pace that he was unable to stop himself, tripping on his own feet as Rui turned around landing face first between her tits making the redhead raise an eyebrow whilst Wes snickered into his hand expecting Rui to bitch slap the officer to the floor "excuse me" Rui said clearing her throat as Johnson spent a few too many seconds with his face buried in her cleavage "you should really buy a lady dinner first before trying that, that or at least ask" she teased as the officer suddenly jumped back blushing wildly

"Whoa you're not the chief!" Johnson laughed nervously holding his hands up in surrender before noticing Sherles behind Rui "ah there you are chief, you're such a kidder, my name is officer Johnson, sorry about…that" he apologized still standing as if preparing for Rui to knock his head off "we've been getting complaints from residents of thugs using strange Pokémon" he further explained to which Sherles let out a heavy sigh sitting back down in his chair

"Great, just what I needed" he groaned placing his head back in his hands "you two are travellers correct? I'd suggest you two get out of town as soon as you can, spend a night in the hotel if you wish since it's getting dark but if you do I'd prefer if you'd be out of town in the morning, I don't want to be adding your names to a victims list" he explained before waving the pair off promising to look into the strange Pokémon incidents when he could

As they turned to leave Rui noticed something out of the corner of her eye, in the opposite room in one of the prison cells were Trudly and Folly "oh this is too sweet" Rui commented in a sinister tone heading towards the cell leaving Wes confused as to what she was doing "well, well, well look what we have here, I shouldn't really be surprised to see you behind bars" the redhead taunted as the criminal duo flinched at the sight of her

"Oh fuck off bitch!" Trudly snapped "we're just in here so the boss can't touch us! He was gonna skin us alive if he found out we lost to you!"

"Awww poor things" Rui fawned with heavy sarcasm in her tone "you got what was coming to ya, so there's something that's been bugging me for the last couple of days, which one of you perverts kept fondling me whilst I was in the sack?" she questioned to which Folly slowly raised his hand "I thought so, you've got that perverted lackey air about you, shame you were too cowardly to try and grope me when I wasn't bound and gagged, you could have had this all to yourself" she purred turning around and pulling her skirt up baring her firm bubble ass making Folly practically drool on the spot

Reaching back clutching at the cell bars Rui continued to tease the criminals utilizing her skills on a pole to grind against the bars letting out a low moan as Folly boldly cupped her ass through the bars "naughty" she purred as Trudly decided to throw caution to the wind and reach out of the bars sliding his hands under Rui's tank top to cup her tits "you both want me don't you? Wouldn't it feel so good just to fuck me through the bars? To use me to blow your loads like you should when I was your prisoner" Rui panted with pure lust in her tone getting the pair to the point of starting to undo their pants before abruptly pulling away correcting her clothes "it's too bad I'm way out of your league then isn't it?" she taunted as she sauntered her way back to Wes leaving Folly and Trudly cursing her very name

"Imprisonment and a painful case of blue balls, impressive" Wes commented as Rui just tittered in response before moaning as the ex-Snagger squeezed her ass

"If it wasn't for Sherles and Johnson in the next room I'd totally let you bend me over the table and use my ass so we can force those bastards to watch everything they're missing, maybe we should go get a hotel room and leave these two to have wet dreams about me" Rui suggested cupping Wes's groin rubbing him lustfully whilst licking along his jawline "you haven't fucked my tits yet so that's something we could start with"

"Good idea, we'll go investigate the Colosseum in the morning, it's most likely closed down for the night" Wes replied wrapping an arm around Rui's waist walking her out of the station with her hand still lightly cupping him whilst his hand rested under her skirt, thankfully Johnson and Sherles were too busy going through the reports Johnson had written up to notice them leaving

It was quick for them to find the hotel as it was within eyeshot of the police station when they exited it and the fact that it had a couple of prostitutes outside the door as well as the words 'love hotel' emblazoned on the sign greatly worked in their favour for what they intended to do, entering the hotel they were immediately greeted by the sight of more scantily clad women as well as a couple of fully naked ones mingling and selling their services to customers, at the front guest was the proprietor who fitted the stereotype of someone working in the sex industry, fairly heavily built, balding, wearing glasses and a summer shirt whilst sweating a fair bit "ah hello there!" he greeted warmly as Wes and Rui "I don't remember you're pretty face, are you one of the new girls?" he asked to which Rui explained again that she wasn't a prostitute "oh you're not? Would you like to work here? With your face and body you could really make a mint in this business"

"Thanks but no thanks, we'd just like a room please, one with very good sound proofing if that's possible" Rui replied smiling as the proprietor gave them a knowing look telling them that sound proofing would be no problem and that he had the perfect room for them

"It's the last room on the right, very spacious, a queen sized bed and a wide screen TV complete with a wide library of adult movies rivalled only by those shown in Pokémon Centers" he told them handing Wes the key "would you like one of our girls to join you? We have a threesome offer for young couples completely free of charge; it's very popular and has brought in many regular customers"

"That's tempting but we'll pass, I want his full attention tonight" Rui responded whilst Wes agreed taking the key from the proprietor thanking him for his service before heading down the hall towards their room for the night "wait, you go ahead I want to go get us some drinks so we don't have to rack the bill up by raiding the mini bar"

"Sounds good, here take Espeons ball in case anything happens to you" Wes told her handing her the Pokeball "if that doesn't work just scream and I'll come running"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, now get in there and take your pants off, I want you hard and ready for me when I get back" Rui purred pulling her skirt up and spanking herself for Wes's viewing pleasure as she walked back down the hall towards the small bar behind the front desk

Smirking at the sight of Rui walking away with her ass bare to the world Wes continued on his way to their room unlocking the door taking in the sight before him, it wasn't the same level as the room they had at the Center in Phenac but it was still very nice, the bed was indeed queen sized and the TV was near top of the range which he found surprising due to the general dilapidated look to the town, it was most likely that most of the towns money went into its prostitution industry and with that the hotel as well

Shutting the door behind him Wes promptly kicked off his boots and removed his socks, jeans and boxers jumping onto the bed to get comfy naked from the waist down, he was already half erect from Rui's little teaser of what was to come, removing his gloves he wrapped a hand around his cock starting to stroke himself to full hardness closing his eyes to image everything Rui could do for him

When he heard the door open he looked up expecting to find Rui with the drinks in her hands but to his surprise the door to the hallway was still closed "so that's what that little wallflower was hogging" a voice came from the bathroom doorway which Wes found to be Emok, the street walker stood leaning against the doorframe with a dirty smirk on her lips staring at his impressive erection

"Whoa what are you doing here? We said no to that threesome offer" Wes questioned as he took in what Emok was wearing, well what little she was wearing as she was now only clad in her top and bandana being completely naked from the waist down like he was

"I'm not here because of that, this room was free and I wanted a shower, you getting the room was just a coincidence, a very good coincidence" she purred moving to mount the bed crawling slowly towards him "so did your girlfriend dump you or is she gonna turn up soon? I'm good either way, she may have a temper but she is one hot piece of ass and I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into that juicy behind of hers, preferably when your dick is buried in it" she purred as she knelt between his legs teasingly running her fingertips along his inner thighs "so do you want me gone or would you like a night you'll never forget?"

Wes stared at the prostitute mulling the idea over in his head, Rui did seem very angry at the woman for insulting her but the way she seemed to be able to at least sexually tease people she didn't like helped him believe that she wouldn't pass up a threesome "so what's it going to be?" Emok asked before letting out a pleasured yelp as Wes grabbed her by the head bring her mouth down on his cock

Outside Rui hummed as she sauntered down the hallway holding two small bottles of vodka she had purchased as well as a package of cigarettes for them to smoke when they were done, she wished she could have bought more but since it was a hotel the bar prices were borderline outrageous forcing her to settle on the two small bottles and single pack, when she arrived at the door to their room she heard heavy moans and gagging noises from inside making her pussy heat up and moisten _"he must be watching face fuck porn, Arceus I hope he gives my throat a good pounding"_ she moaned internally as she opened the door

The sight before her nearly caused her to drop the bottles in shock, Emok was laying on the bed on her back with her head hanging over the edge, her bandana on the floor as she drooled uncaringly all over herself as Wes fucked her upside down face whist keeping the hookers arms pinned to the bed

Upon noticing Rui enter the room Emok moved her head to the side to get Wes's cock out of her mouth panting for breath "hey look who turned up" she said a little too cheerily whilst having her own drool all over her face "we were waiting for you, why don't you get out of those stuffy clothes and join in?"

Rui's eyebrow started to twitch at Emoks suggestion and without a word she turned and walked back out of the room slamming the door behind her "I wonder what her problem is" Wes said staring at the door

"She'll get over it" Emok said getting Wes's attention back "more face fucking" she encouraged to which Wes promptly decided to leave Rui to herself plunging his cock back into Emoks throat resuming the near brutal face fuck, holding her arms tighter as he used her throat like a pussy watching her body jerk and her legs kick whilst her loud gags and chokes filled the room

"Oh fuck that's it whore, fucking choke on it" Wes grunted as he slammed his dick into Emoks tight wet throat over and over letting his balls slap against her nose making the slut moan with arousal between harsh gags, she could taste his precum already prompting her to purse her lips to make sure none of his cum would escape her mouth "oh Arceus I'm gonna cum!" he grunted before dumping his load straight down Emoks throat making her gag loudly on it as she struggled to swallow it

(Outside the hotel)

Rui muttered angrily under her breath as she sat against the hotel wall under a street light swigging from the second vodka bottle as the first laid empty at her feet "why her? Out of any whore in this damn town why her?" she grumbled taking another drag of her third cigarette before stubbing it out on the ground between her feet "and why the hell did it make me so hot?" she pondered moving a hand beneath her skirt to rub at her soaking cunt, the mere sight of Wes skull fucking Emok had her wet in seconds which only frustrated her more "Arceus I need a fuck but I'm not going back in there when that bitch is there" she sighed moving to get onto her feet swaying slightly from the alcohol "I could maybe go to the Square, that Nover guy was pretty cute" she consider before noticing Cail talking to a hooker near the border of the town "well hello pretty boy" she smiled dirtily starting to saunter towards him to the best of her drunken ability

When she reached him she found him arguing with the hooker about the price of her service and when he tried to haggle she promptly flipped him off and walked away "ah well fuck you too you fucking who…well hello there" he grinned as he quickly went from frustrated to happy as Rui sauntered towards him "what brings you out here at this time of night?" he questioned to which Rui just cupped his groin and breathe hotly in his ear

"I need cock and I need it now" she purred lustfully licking the shell of his ear as she took his hand and lead him into a nearby alleyway, Cail voiced no complaints as she pushed him against the wall and descended to her knees undoing his pants with only her teeth and tongue leaving him slightly in awe of her skills

Pulling out the rogues erection Rui took a moment to admire his size and thickness whilst Cail reached down to grope at her tits "mmmmm you want my tits don't you?" she moaned taking off her jacket and tank top baring her breasts to him "you want to fuck my tits?" she purred guiding Cail's cock between her firm perky mounds loving the groan he let out at the sensation as she pressed her tits together around his dick "come on, fuck my tits, I want to feel you cum between them"

Spurred on by the redheads lustful pleas Cail moved her so that she was lying on her back on the alley floor mounting her chest in the process, pressing her tits together himself as he started to thrust between them "oh shit they feel good, warm and firm" he grunted as he thrust between them loving the feeling of her heartbeat on the underside of his cock as well as the slutty moans Rui let out as his cock head rubbed against her lips with every thrust

Rui squirmed in pleasure as Cail used her tits like fuck toys sticking her tongue out so that his cock head brushed against it with every thrust amplifying his pleasure, she could taste precum already showing that Cail most likely hadn't cum in a couple of days which meant she was going to get an even bigger load for her face as her reward

Leaning up on her elbows Rui pushed herself closer into the tit fuck looking up at Cail with big slutty eyes running her skilled tongue in circles around his cock head making him pant heavier as he thrust even faster between her tits, more precum oozed out coating her tongue and dripping down onto her breasts "come on Cail, cum for me, cum all over my fucking face!" she encouraged reaching one hand down to play with her pussy as streams of precum started to shoot out onto her cheeks and nose

Cail lasted a couple more minutes between her tits before letting out a loud grunt as his cock erupted blowing a huge load all over Rui's face and hair making the redheaded slut moan at the hot thick feeling of it on her skin "that's it slut, take it all" he panted as he jerked his cock to get the last few shots out before Rui took over leaning forward and wrapping her lips around his cock swallowing him down "ah shit!" the rogue exclaimed as he started cumming again near immediately blasting several more streams directly down Rui's throat whilst she hungrily swallowed every shot of his cum

After another couple of minutes in Rui's throat Cail pulled away panting heavily as he rested against the wall "damn girl, nobody's ever made me cum so much so fast, I didn't even get your name"

"Call me Rui hot shot" the redhead winked licking at the cum around her mouth as she rose to her feet and bent over pulling up her skirt "now which hole do you want to fill with cum? Ass or cunt?" she questioned looking over her shoulder with smouldering eyes and his cum dripping from her cheeks and chin

This time it barely took a second for Cail to do something, the rogue quickly moving forward and shoving his entire cock into Rui's bubble ass making her cry out in ecstasy as he stretched her tightest hole "right fucking choice!" she keened loudly pushing back on his cock "I love being fucked in the ass!"

Smirking as Rui quickly became a quivering fuck toy for his cock Cail spanked her hard making her cry out in pleasure before starting to pound into her huge tight bouncing ass, watching mesmerized as it jiggled and clapped with every thrust _"this girl's a total freak, Wes is one lucky bastard to have her under his arm"_ he thought before getting interrupted by Rui being him to spank her again

Rui's eyes rolled back as she started to orgasm hard from the rough ass fuck, her release running freely down her thighs as Cail beat her ass like a drum "that's it! Harder! Faster!" she begged bucking back against his cock as hard as she could moaning deeply as he grabbed both of her arms pulling them back to help him bury his cock even deeper in her ass "I'm cumming again!"

The mixture of Cail's groans and Rui's screams rang out of the alley into the streets outside drawing several of the other working girls who gathered outside to listen in on the rough fucking, feeling both and a little jealousy towards the new slut in town whispering among themselves and gasping as Cail let out another loud growl of pleasure announcing that he had flooded Rui's slutty ass with his cum

Pulling out of Rui's ass Cail slumped down against the wall sliding down to sit as he put his cock back in his pants "wow, that was wild" he chuckled lightly as Rui sat down next to him not bothering to get dressed or clean herself up as she took out a cigarette from the packet placing it between her lips before offering Cail one "thanks, so is Wes really cool with what you just did? I don't want to find out that I've helped you cheat and end up with Wes curb stomping me"

"Don't worry, we're not together" Rui responded lighting both hers and Cail's cigarettes with the lighter she bought with the pack "we're more fuck buddies, we fuck whoever we want, that's actually why I'm out here since Wes is railing the bitch from the Square's brains out, quite literally" she explained as she leisurely exhaled smoke through her nose "I should be heading back soon, he'll be worrying about me and I think he'll be done with his whore now anyway, thanks for the fuck hot stuff, I'll be sure to look you up again for a quickie sometime" she winked gently squeezing Cail's groin before finishing her smoke and gathering her clothes standing up to head back towards the hotel half naked and with her face and hair covered in cum

(In the hotel room)

Emok screamed in pleasure as Wes blew yet another load in her tight cunt before pulling out to decorate her face and hair with the rest of his load "that was fun" Emok panted letting Wes's cum settle on her face "we should do this again sometime and hopefully your little wallflower will be a little more willing to comply" she added gathering her clothes and heading to the door as it opened to reveal and equally sex messed Rui

The two sluts exchanged a heated look before Emok let out a haughty huff side stepping around the redhead and exiting the room "fucking bitch" Rui sneered shutting the door behind her as she entered the room

"What happened to you?" Wes asked highlighting her appearance "or should I not ask?"

Rui glared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh "it's nothing, I just overreacted to what I saw" she explained dumping her clothes on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Wes "when I saw you face fucking that….bitch I kinda lost it, I don't know if it was jealousy or just the fact that I REALLY cannot stand her but seeing you use her for your pleasure when I told you that you could use me just really pissed me off, so I went and drunk both bottles and fucked that Cail guy as if I was trying to spite you" she explained letting out another sigh "Arceus I feel stupid, we're allowed to fuck whoever we want so why should I get pissed off when you pick a different whore for a night?"

"Because I'm irresistible?" Wes joked earning a playful cuff around the ear from Rui

"That might be a reason" Rui giggled rubbing Wes's arm "how about we make an agreement to be only able to fuck other people as long as neither of us hates them, deal?" she suggested to which Wes nodded "glad you agree" the redhead smiled before noticing that Wes was still hard "well I was gonna go shower but I still feel bad for running off like that, skull fuck me for being a bad girl?" she 'pleaded' batting her cum covered eye lids at him to which he responded by swiftly moving her into position hanging her head over the edge and plugging her mouth with his cock to muffle her pleasured yelp

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: how's that for a promised dirty chapter? ;)_

_Sorry this one took so long, a lot of stuff happened this month as well as suffering bad writers block for this chapter, let's hope the next chapter doesn't take so long_


	5. The plot deepens

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 5

The plot deepens

_Author's note: *sighs* every time I say that the next chapter is coming soon something happens that stops me from bloody writing it! I apologize to those who have been waiting patiently over the last month for this chapter, this is kinda gonna be a quick one as there is no real 'major' story line in this part and so that Colosseum porn fans have something to quell their hunger until the next chapter_

_Enjoy ;)_

"What do you mean I can't take the challenge?!" Wes exclaimed as the woman behind the counter of the Pyrite Colosseum turned down his application to enter, after spending the night in the hotel he had spent the entirety of the morning and the early afternoon hours training in Duel Square just so he could battle in the Colosseum, Rui had also commented that even though the Shadow Pokémon he had with him didn't seem to be getting stronger through training like Espeon and Umbreon but instead the dark Aura cloud that surrounded them steadily got smaller with every battle, Makuhita and Croconaw were now nearly completely devoid of the Aura returning to what she assumed was their personalities before they were experimented on whilst Misdreavus and Noctowl had only half of their original Aura's left

"I'm sorry sir, the contest is already underway, we can't take on new challengers until a winner has been announced" the woman behind the counter explained in a slightly nervous tone "may I suggest you try again in a couple of hours?"

With a heavy sigh Wes stepped away from the counter rubbing his temples "what the hell are we supposed to do for the next couple of hours? I have no clue on where to go on our Shadow Pokémon lead aside from here so I'm not sure where we can look next" he sighed, from the information Nover had given them they knew that the Colosseum handed out Shadow Pokémon as prizes to those who beat the challenge

"We could always head back to the hotel" Rui suggested wrapping her arm around Wes's looking up at him suggestively "we could sit back, raid the mini bar, watch some dirty movies and see how many hours we can waste fucking each other's brains out" she purred uncaring that the woman heard who promptly spat out her tea which she had drank to calm herself after Wes's outburst

"You honestly don't think about anything else do you?" Wes smirked squeezing Rui's bare ass under the redheaded slut's mini skirt making her sigh and purr louder "that does sound good though, I didn't get chance to give your ass a good pounding this morning"

Just as they were about to head out they heard a trainer who had walked in after them give the same response that Wes had when he was turned down "shit I'm too late?! Damn it I ran here as well, I just wanted to get a cool Pokémon like Cail did" he complained before slapping his hand over his mouth "shit that was supposed to be a secret? You two didn't hear that right?" he asked turning around to face Wes and Rui

"No, didn't hear a word" Wes responded almost grimly with a sudden look of cold determination before heading out of the Colosseum dragging Rui along by her wrist

"Hey slow down, where are we going?" Rui asked as she struggled to keep up with Wes's pace stumbling slightly as they crossed the rickety bridge connecting the Colosseum with the rest of the Town

"We need to talk to Cail" Wes responded "he can't be in on this like the other bastards who use Shadow Pokémon are, yeah Cail's a bastard who'll pick your pocket five seconds after meeting you but he cares for Pokémon, he'd never get involved in something like this, I'm sure of it" he explained sounding more like he was trying to convince himself of the fact more than Rui

Heading passed the Duel Square ignoring the requests for rematches from the trainers he had spent the entire morning wiping the floor with Wes and Rui made their way to the Town's entrance where they found Cail hanging around like he always did "hey Wes, what's going on?" the Rogue asked with a devilish smile as he saw the pair approaching

"We need to talk" Wes responded almost grimly marching up to Cail to the point that he had him pinned back up against the large rock walls that surrounded the town "I hear you beat the last Colosseum challenge"

"Yeah, what of it?" Cail responded confused of Wes's strangely cold behaviour

"What did you win?"

"What's it to you? Look just back off a little and tell me what the hell is up with you"

"Come on Cail, I know you won a Pokémon from the Colosseum, it's a Shadow Pokémon, one of the 'weird Pokémon' we asked you about yesterday, we need to take it so that we can fix it" Wes explained backing off slightly allowing Cail to stand up straight and breathe a little easier

"I know it's hard to believe but it's for the Pokémon own good that you give it to us" Rui added placing a gentle hand on the Rogue's chest "do this for us and I'll make sure you don't leave empty handed" she continued with a low husky purr making Cail's breathing get momentarily heavier and his pants tighten

"I don't know, look Wes I know you, you don't bullshit about things so what you're telling me must be serious but I earned this Pokémon and I'm not willing just to let it go just like that" the Rogue explained gently pushing Rui aside

"What are you saying Cail?" Wes responded in an almost demanding manner

In response Cail simply drew a Pokeball "battle me for it, you beat me and I'll hand the Pokémon over, if I win I get to keep it, deal?"

"This is serious Cail"

"Then you can't afford to lose making this an even better battle" the Rogue grinned drawing another Pokeball and releasing a Ralts and a Machop "beat me in a battle and the Pokémon is yours, deal?"

"Damn your pride, fine" Wes replied sending out Espeon and Umbreon "we'll see how long this lasts when I have the type advantage"

A few moments later Wes's words were proven true as his Eeveelutions quickly tore through Cail's first two Pokémon, Ralts falling to Umbreons Faint Attack and the Machop getting blasted away by a Psybeam from Espeon "why did I kinda see that coming?" Cail sighed recalling his first Pokémon before releasing his final two, a Seedot and a Furret

The moment Rui caught sight of the Furret her eyes flashed bright purple "that's it!" she declared whilst the Furret arched its back letting out an almost unnatural hiss that was never heard from a Pokémon of its species before diving into the ground kicking up dirt as it started off with a Dig attack

Whilst Espeon dealt with the Seedot with another Psybeam Wes commanded them to watch the ground for when the Furret reappeared, the Eeveelutions immediately went on edge as their eyes scanned the dirt beneath them, their ears twitching as they felt even the slightest of movements through the ground with their paws

Suddenly the Furret broke to the surface narrowly clipping Espeons side who retaliated with a Swift attack whilst Umbreon used Confuse Ray sending the Shadow Pokémon tumbling to the ground before disorientating it, with its vision fuzzy and its mind jumbled the Furret got to its feet staggering around as it attempted to charge up a Shadow Rush attack visibly struggling with it before trying to launch itself forward at the Eeveelutions only to trip and slam face first to the dirt only damaging itself "that should be enough" Wes muttered as he drew a Great Ball from his belt converting it to a Snag Ball and throwing it at the Furret as it continued to stagger around confused

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping_

"What the fuck man?! I said if you beat me I'd just hand it over! What the fuck is that thing?!" Cail exclaimed as he watched the Great Ball containing what had been his Furret return to Wes's hand whilst he recalled Espeon and Umbreon

"It's called a Snag Machine and it's what is helping me and Rui sort out this Shadow Pokémon problem, the Furret you received had its heart artificially closed to turn it into a fighting if not killing machine, if you had used it for much longer you'd have noticed just how violent it could get and if not it could have easily turned on you and killed you" Wes explained rolling the Furrets ball in his hand

"Shit" Cail cursed as he took in the information "that's some heavy shit man, heavier than what normally goes on in this dump, Pokémon killing machines? That's beyond fucked up and I was almost a part of it just by owning one of them" he gasped seemingly losing his balance leaning back against the rock behind him and sliding down until his ass hit the dirt

"Hey it's ok, you didn't know" Rui tried to comfort him kneeling down placing a hand on his shoulder "yeah you're a bit rough around the edges but you're hardly an evil person, I'm sure if you had held onto the Furret you'd have noticed sooner or later that something was wrong and would do the right thing" Rui's words seemed to fall on deaf ears though as Cail simply turned his head away visibly angry with himself "could you leave me alone with him for a while? He obviously holds you in high regard and I think he feels like he's let you down somehow so maybe he'll listen if you leave for a bit" Rui requested placing her hand on Cail's

Raising an eyebrow at the sight Wes mulled over Rui's suggestion for a few moments before deciding to comply, Cail was the closest thing to a friend he had in Pyrite and he knew the feeling was mutual as well as knowing that Cail held a lot of respect for him so it was likely that the Rogue felt that he had let him down "yeah sure, I'll head back to the Duel Square to get some more training done, you said that the Aura's go down on our Shadow Pokémon every time I use them in battle right?" he asked to which Rui nodded "good, I'll be back in about an hour, stay safe ya hear?"

Rui watched Wes walk away for several moments until he disappeared behind a corner before standing up pulling on Cail's hand "come on get up, I'm going to help you get your mind off of what just happened" she told him pulling the Rogue up to his feet and dragging him towards a nearby alley, when he asked her what she was doing she told him to simply wait and see in a low breathy tone

A couple of minutes later Cail had his pants around his ankles and his hand in Rui's hair as the whore deepthroated his cock all the way to his pubic bone, his back arching as his hips bucked in time to Rui's sucking subconsciously trying to fit more cock into her snug wet throat, sweat poured down his forehead as he gritted his teeth in pure pleasure, he had thought that her tits and ass cheeks were the greatest thing he had ever put his cock in but her mouth and throat put them both to shame with ease

Sucking and slurping noisily on Cail's cock Rui reached under her mini skirt to rub at her moistening cunt moaning from the sensation enhancing the blowjob even more for Cail "oh Arceus yes that's good, so fucking wet" Cail groaned as he started to thrust in Rui's mouth making her drool all over his cock and down her chin whilst she let her jacket slip down her arms onto the ground before pulling her tank top down to free her tits "I want to fuck your whore mouth"

Rui pulled her mouth off of Cail's cock and guided both of his hands to her pigtails encouraging him to grasp him like handles "don't just say it, fucking do it, give me the best skull fucking you can give" she purred before opening her mouth as wide as she could stretching it with her fingers as she stuck out her tongue waggling it invitingly with a glazed over lustful look in her eyes

That was all the invitation the Rogue needed and soon enough he was hammering his cock down the redheaded sluts throat at the same pace he had fucked her ass the night before, her loud gags and chokes filled the alleyway but they didn't slow Cail down in the slightest only encouraging him to use her hot wet drooling mouth as hard and as fast as he could whilst she continued to stare up at him with eyes that just begged for more

Meanwhile in an alleyway near the Duel Square Wes was in the same position as Cail but not with a human slut though, he had used Misdreavus and Noctowl to best Leba and Diogo with little to no effort and after he had recalled Noctowl he tried to return his Ghost type to her ball only for her to reject the action and float off down the alley whilst almost teasing him to follow her as if it was some kind of game

As soon as Wes followed and they were out of sight Misdreavus used her sublevel psychic abilities to knock Wes back against the wall and hold him in place whilst she worked his pants down, he momentarily struggled against her hold both physically and verbally but was soon silenced when the spectral slut took his cock into her cold silky mouth and sucked him to full erection

Wes was speechless as the sensations of Misdreavus's mouth wracked his body, it was the exact opposite to the feeling of a human mouth but felt just as good, whilst Rui's mouth was hot Misdreavus's was near ice cold as if it was full of ice cubes but strangely not cold enough to kill his erection or even make it numb allowing him to feel all the pleasure it brought

Misdreavus also seemed to be full enjoying fellating his cock seeming to have great skill and experience in the act, she probably had been used as a living blowjob toy in her past either before she was turned into a Shadow Pokémon or maybe even afterwards but either way she was putting most other sluts who had devoured Wes's cock to shame with skilful sucks and deft swipes of her tiny ice cold tongue showing her new trainer just how much she appreciated his work towards reopening her heart from the darkness surrounding it

Wes's muscles strained under the Ghosts mental hold and his heart pounded as he felt his release starting to build, his hot precum starting to pour in Misdreavus's mouth making her moan wistfully around his cock loving how it throbbed in her small hole, gazing up at her trainer with big red eyes she loved how he sweated under her ministrations and how his body struggled to gain some form of control in the matter, tapping her powers deeper into his body the Ghost started to tweak at his nerves making him grunt and gasp as she forced his release closer to the point that he used what little control he had to hold back his cum

Another tweak on his nerves though broke what little control he had making him throw his head back and let out a pained howl as he came hard in Misdreavus's mouth flooding the tiny cold hole whilst she happily gulped down his release finding it more delicious than nectar, letting Wes go from her mental hold she continued to suck on him as he slid all the way down until he was sitting on the alley floor with a hand in the Ghosts 'hair' letting her suck on him for as long as she wanted

"You dirty little pervert" two voices sounded in unison from the alley entrance prompting Wes and Misdreavus to look up and find both Leba and Diogo standing there, Misdreavus floated up staring at the two girls threatening as her eyes glowed but before she could do anything Wes recalled her to her ball "looks like someone here was too desperate to just ask for a blowjob so he resorted in molesting his Pokémon" Leba snarked as the two streetwalkers advanced on him

"Please, don't try and tell me you've never done anything with your Pokémon" Wes retorted rising to his feet starting to do up his pants before Diogo stopped him taking his cock in her small soft hands

"Guilty" the younger slut chimed as she started to stroke Wes back to full hardness "I can't go a day without having my little Shroomish eat my out"

"Yeah and I'm a sucker for my Dustox's tongue too" Leba added sauntering forward starting to rub Wes's chest whilst Diogo continued the handjob "we were talking after you beat us again and we were wondering why you never asked about our after dark services, we're whores first and trainers second so why always just challenge us? A strong strapping guy like you must not just be content with that redheaded slut that follows you around"

"Rui keeps me content so you don't need to worry" Wes smirked eyeing the sluts outfits, being a Rider like Emok Leba was dressed very similarly to her but had her pants took off into a pair of lycra booty shorts and Diogo, despite being the most innocent looking girl who worked Pyrites streets, wore the sluttiest outfit of them all, her clothes looked like they are been torn to shreds to the point that her tits, cunt and ass were bare at all time, in fact the only parts of her clothing that were remotely decent were her shoes and her top hat that she wore to compliment the 'Street performer' look she was going for

"Oh we're not worried honey" Leba purred back undoing the single button on her makeshift shorts letting them pop open "we just want a piece, a certain very long thick piece, Emok told us all about you" she breathed as she worked her shorts down her legs before kicking them to a side leaving her naked from the waist down

"And we're not going to let you leave this alleyway until you fuck us both" Diogo giggled stooping down to give his cock a long slow lick moaning at the taste "so what's it going to be stud?" she asked looking up at him with big begging eyes whilst Leba started to kiss and lick at his neck

Moments later Wes gave the sluts his wordless response by pushing Diogo against the wall and sheathing every inch of his cock in her tight little pussy making her scream in pleasure as he started to pound into her ruthlessly, her pussy was almost virgin tight and was wet beyond belief making it easy for Wes to shove his thick cock into her over and over with total ease

Whilst her friend took a brutal fucking Leba made herself busy kneeling under them sucking hard on Wes's balls as well as taking the occasional lick where he and Diogo were joined pleasuring them both as well as fingering herself hard and fast getting wet in seconds from the combined taste of Wes's cock and balls and Diogo's pussy "he's big! So fucking big!" Diogo cried out as pleasured tears ran down her cheeks gripping onto Wes's shoulders with all her strength whilst he held her up by her ass, she was so small and tight he wouldn't have been surprised if she had lied about her age when she went to work for the sex hotel and was in fact probably sixteen or even fifteen years of age

"That's it baby girl, take his delicious cock" Leba purred moving to stand beside down, cupping Diogo's small face and pushing her tongue into her mouth to swallow her pleasured moans and sobs, whilst she sucked on the younger girls tongue Leba's hands moved down to play with Diogo's bare breasts making her yelp suddenly as her body was seized in a sudden orgasm further soaking Wes's dick "cumming already? You naughty little slut" the older woman tittered as Diogo shook in hers and Wes's grasp drooling slightly as her body thrummed with pleasure "hurry up with her big guy, I want my turn on your dick"

Spurred on by Leba's lustful request Wes continued to fuck Diogo senseless for several more minutes before cumming hard inside her flooding her womb completely as well as her pussy to the point that his release ran down her shaking legs, her eyes rolled back near fully into her head and her tongue hanged all the way out as she near lost her mind in bliss barely even noticing when Wes dumped her on the floor and moved onto Leba, bending the older slut over Wes gripped onto her supple ass and quickly plugged her hungry cunt with his still rigid cock starting to pound into her immediately "oh shit yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a little bitch!" Leba screamed pushing back against Wes's thrusts as her nails scraped down the alley walls

It was over the hour Wes had told Rui when he was finally finished with the two whores, both of them laid out against the alley walls filled and covered in his cum and fucked near out of their minds, when he left the alley he found Rui waiting for him with dishevelled hair and odd splatters of cum around her face "somebody had fun" she chimed in a singsong manner making Wes smirk

"Looks like you did too" he retorted giving Rui a firm smirk making her jump and moan

"Of course I did, Cail's feeling better now and he promised to keep an eye out for any useful info we could use in future" Rui explained rubbing her stinging ass "but now where exactly do you go?"

"We can't really do anymore until the Colosseum opens up again, although…." he drifted off before snapping his fingers "fuck why didn't I think of this before? If we can't take the challenge we could just go to the guy who runs the Colosseum!"

"And who might that be?" Rui asked

"Some guy called Duking I think, all I know is that he lives near the Duel Square, let's just hope he's home" Wes responded as he and Rui headed in the direction he assumed Duking's house was hoping that he could convince the Colosseum owner to let him take the next challenge

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: ok short chapter this time but this one was merely a 'space filler' like chapter 3 was, I'll be making sure to have chapter 6 up soon and have a lot more action and story involved_

_Until then, happy reading_


	6. A gear in the works

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 6

A gear in the works

_Author's note: ok after the last 'filler' chapter I've decided to finally move onto some 'plot' plot and get this story relatively moving_

_Happy reading ;)_

_PS: I took the title from the famous phrase 'a spanner in the works' so please don't let me have people quoting me on that calling me an idiot for 'getting the phrase wrong'_

Duking's house was relatively easy to locate as Wes and Rui found it within five minutes of searching "for a guy who's basically the Mayor of this town he lives suspiciously close to the sex hotel" Rui pointed out able to see the hotel barely three buildings down from Duking's house

"Everyone has their vices, maybe Duking's is cheap and easy sex" Wes replied knocking on the door getting only a deep low grunt from inside as a response "I guess that means 'come in'" Wes shrugged slowly entering the building with Rui in tow

Inside they found the man they guessed to be Duking sitting at a desk across from the main door sifting through several papers and reports with an intense look of concentration on his face, the kind of look that basically snarled 'disturb me and you're dead', that and the estimated two hundred pounds of muscle on him, Duking was ripped to the point that he looked like he struggled to fit in his chair which probably added to his visible irritation

"What do you want?" Duking suddenly grated catching Wes off guard and making Rui jump as they were suddenly made aware that he had noticed their entrance "well? I don't have all day"

Swallowing dryly Wes looked to Rui expecting her to put on her 'seductress' act to get information out of Duking only to have her nervously push him forward whilst hiding behind him obviously terrified of the large Colosseum owner who was now glaring at them from over his reports, giving the redhead a quick glare Wes then cleared his throat "sorry for bothering you but we were wondering about the…"

"No new applicants whilst the challenge is already underway" Duking interrupted him in a monotonous tone before returning his attention back to the papers

"No it's not that, I need to ask you about the prize Pokémon the Colosseum is giving away" Wes tried to explain only for Duking to shut him down bluntly telling the ex-Snagger to leave as he was extremely busy, with a heavy sigh Wes turned to leave before he noticed a young boy stood in front of a bookcase at the other side of the room seemingly in the manner of a guard, that caught Wes's attention but what caught his curiosity was the way light seemed to radiating from the rims of the bookcase showing that it was covering an opening of some sort

Taking note that Duking had his full attention on his reports and probably believed that he and Rui had left he motioned for her to follow him as he made his way to the bookcase, when they approached the bookcase the boy stood in front of them blocking their way telling them that nobody could get through before he laid eyes on Rui promptly going bright red and shy, smirking at the boys reaction Wes told Rui to stay behind as he made his way behind the bookcase quickly finding a secret switch that caused the case to shift to a side, glancing back he found Duking still completely oblivious to what was happening whilst Rui fawned over the boy cooing over how cute he was when he was red as a Crawdaunt

Entering the opening behind the bookcase Wes found that the rock wall behind Duking's house had been completely hollowed out to make another room containing several crates making it obvious it was used for storage, along with the crates was a large table and a white board and sitting at the table was three other children, two of them were sitting around paying attention to the other looking girl who seemed to be giving out instructions "ok we need a plan to help stop what's going on at the Colosseum, any ideas?"

"I don't know Marcia, can't we just play house?" the younger girl whined swinging her legs whilst the boy next to her started absent minded-ly picking his nose, they barely looked over seven years of age and the girl called Marcia barely looked ten and she expected them to come up with what Wes guessed was 'war strategies'

"No cannot play house! We have a very serious problem here and since the grownups won't do anything about it it's up to us to…..can I help you?" Marcia asked when she caught sight of Wes in the 'doorway'

"Ah no don't mind me, I was just curious as to what was back here, I'll go now" Wes responded quickly retreating from the room disappointed that there wasn't anything that could have been of help, as he left he shut the bookcase back behind him looking to Rui shaking his head to signal that he didn't find anything only to find her watching in what looked like worry at where Duking sat whilst the boy hid behind her

In front of Duking's desk stood a young grey haired man who looked less than happy, the veins literally bulging in his forehead as he slammed his fists against Duking's desk "Miror B's men are ruining the Colosseum and you're not doing anything about it?! You're honestly just going to let them walk all over you and run this town into the ground?!" the man barked in Duking's face who in return simply closed his eyes and turned away obviously having nothing to say "you've seriously got nothing to say? I've lost faith in you" he hissed coldly before turning and storming out slamming the door behind him

As the man left Duking let out a heavy sigh and buried his head in his hands "daddy's friend is scary" the young boy whimpered from behind Rui drawing her attention

"What's his name kid?" Wes asked curious about the man and what he intended to do about the Colosseum in case he would be of help to them

"His name is Silva, he helps my dad run the Colosseum" the boy responded with a slight sniffle making Rui fawn again stroking his hair to soothe him

"Thanks kid, we'll see what we can do about him" Wes promised before ushering Rui to leave the kid alone as her fawning seemed to be starting to annoy him, with Duking still oblivious to the fact that they were there the pair slipped out of the building back onto Pyrite's streets "now where could that guy have gone?"

"My main guess is that he went to the Colosseum, makes the most sense" Rui responded to which Wes agreed, Silva had been ranting about Miror B controlling Pyrite through the Colosseum so by logic he would have headed there straight away prompting both of them to head off towards the Colosseum again, as they walked through the streets Wes noticed a strange tire like trail along the pavement but took no real notice of it

As they approached the rickety bridge that connected Duel Square with the Colosseum the door of the building next to it suddenly opened and a technician staggered out looking completely battered and beaten "h…help me…" was all he could muster before collapsing, Wes quickly rushed to his side checking his pulse relieved to find him still alive and breathing, he then glanced to the building to find that the windmill on top was no longer turning which meant that the power was turned off "inside…please help"

Telling the technician to stay put and not to strain himself Wes and Rui quickly headed into the building finding another technician sitting against a control panel clutching at his stomach "damn it Silva…why would you do this?" the technician muttered with a heavy wince as Wes knelt down in front of him "he took a damn gear out of the machine, without it the Colosseum is without power" he explained as Wes noticed a large hole in the adjacent machine's system where the gear used to be

Just as Wes tried to help the man up Sherles and Johnson burst through the door "Chief! Are you alright?" Sherles asked eyeing Wes suspiciously obviously wondering if he was the one who had attacked him

Hauling himself to his feet Chief patted Wes's shoulder to show that he was alright to stand "yeah I'm fine, the only thing bruised is my pride and maybe a couple of ribs" he responded with a forced grin "it was only Silva so I wasn't expecting any trouble"

"Huh? But isn't Silva Duking's trusted lieutenant?" Johnson asked with a shocked expression "what would be his motive for doing this?"

"That's what I want to know, he was ranting about how the Colosseum can just shut down or something" Chief replied with a weary sigh before turning to Wes and Rui "sorry to worry you younglings, I'll be fine now but I need to ask a favour, will you hear me out?"

"Of course" Wes and Rui answered in unison

"Without the Colosseum the entire town suffers, yeah our main income is from our 'night time entertainment' but without our Colosseum Pyrite will surely crumble around us, without that gear there can be no power so could you please go get the gear back and save Pyrite?"

It didn't take long for Wes and Rui to both agree to help partly from their need to investigate the Colosseum further and mostly out of their morality, after they promised to return with the gear as soon as possible the pair returned to the streets to begin their search "he couldn't have taken it very far, the hole in the machinery was pretty big so the gear must be big too" Rui commented as she glanced around the streets to see if Silva could have hidden it somewhere

"That is possible but what would be the point of stealing something so valuable only to keep it within easy finding range?" Wes responded before noticing the track mark again as well as the fact that it seemed to start right at the generator buildings entrance "he obviously rolled it away and this track will lead us right to him" the ex-Snagger grinned as they started to follow the track along the pavement throughout Pyrite, passing several streets until they reached the Town's entrance finding that the tracks stopped there "well fuck, there goes that idea" Wes sighed running his fingers through his hair

"Well it shows that he left with it, I guess he had a vehicle of some sort, I'm guessing our best bet is to search nearby areas for it" Rui suggested to which Wes sighed again before agreeing, he had hoped to get the gear back easily assuming that Silva couldn't have taken it very far

Heading onto Wes's bike the pair took off into the desert to look around for the gear spending the next six hours searching a good fifty mile radius searching out every way that could be deemed a good hiding spot for something, every wreck, every oasis and even every reasonable large sand dune that looked like something had been buried there was completely searched out until they were both sweating profusely, Rui had resorted to stripping down to nothing but her boots to beat the heat whilst Wes merely took off his jacket and shirt, thankfully the sun had started to go down reducing the risk of sunburn as they searched

"That's it, I have no fucking clue where to look now" Wes groaned wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt

"Well there is one place we haven't searched" Rui pointed out as she looked towards the Realgem Tower construction site in the near distance "what better place to hide a machine part than in a place full of machine parts?"

"That's a fair point, if we can't find it there though I say we give up for the night and start looking again in the morning, it's pointless trying to find something in the middle of the desert at night" Wes responded as they hopped back on his bike, Rui refusing to put her clothes back on merely sitting on them to shield her from the still hot leather of her seat claiming to want to feel the wind on her bare body as Wes drove

Arriving at the construction site the pair promptly split up to search around for the gear, the workers had gone home for the day and the lock on the gate had been busted open which was a major hint that Silva had been there, with the lack of workers it allowed Wes and Rui to search without the risk of getting kicked out although Rui was disappointed that nobody was there to ogle her as she walked around naked save for her boots, she briefly pondered the idea of calling Wes over for a quick fuck when she heard him call out that he might have found the gear

When she reached him Rui found Wes trying to drag a large gear out of a scrap pile having obvious difficulty doing so, the gear was about half his size but looked twice his weight and it took a lot of exertion out of him just to drag it out from under the other random pieces of metal "looks like the right thing" Wes panted doubling over balancing himself with his hands on his knees as he got his breath back "now we just need to take it back"

"How are we supposed to take that back? You can hardly lift the thing meaning I'm going to be of no help with it!" Rui exclaimed as Wes painfully cracked his back before taking out Makuhitas Pokeball releasing the Fighting type instructing him to use Bulk Up then help him lift the gear and carry it to his bike

With Makuhitas help Wes was able to heave the gear off the ground still with great strain and slowly carry it to his bike, even though he had pumped his muscles to their limit Makuhita showed strain as he held the gear above his head, it was a possible sign that becoming a Shadow Pokémon, even though it granted a power boost, limited his full potential as his species normally could tap into near limitless physical strength when needed rivalling Machamps in times of need

When they finally reached the bike they were forced to use the passenger car to hold the gear utilizing some thick wire they found near the construction sites entrance to bind it to the bike to make sure it didn't fall off at speed, with her side car occupied Rui was forced to ride on the driver's seat with Wes which she had no complaints about loving the feeling of the firm muscles on his back pressed against her bare tits as well as the coarse fabric of his jeans against her cunt forcing her to resist grinding against his ass as he drove back to Pyrite at a speed lower than what he liked

The sun had completely gone down by the time they got to Pyrite and even though the streets were now only filled with prostitutes and their cliental Rui grudgingly got dressed as complete public nudity was still technically against the law, releasing Makuhita from his ball again Wes hauled the gear off of his bike with the Fighting types aid starting the long trip back to the generator building

"Are you sure you're ok with carrying that? Your back seems really bent" Rui asked out of concern as Wes walked with a forced hunch that looked more than painful "maybe you should try rolling it"

"You ever tried to roll a tire? It's harder than you might think so rolling something this big and heavy would be extremely hard and I don't want to lose control of it and see it fly into a building or worse some random bystander, I'm still puzzled as to how Silva moved this thing as well, he looked like a skeleton compared to Duking" Wes responded as his back cracked painfully again, the muscles along his spine burning as they strained to support the weight of the gear as they slowly ambled through the streets with it

Wes couldn't feel more relief if he tried when they finally reached the generator building practically collapsing inside along with Makuhita when Rui opened the door to let them in, inside they found Chief explaining what had happened to Duking before they both stared at Wes in surprise "you brought it back! I knew I could count on you younglings! Now the Colosseum can have power again" the old technician grinned as Duking took the gear off of Wes and Makuhita lifting it with ease before slotting it back into place in the machinery "alright then, let's get this started! Forty long years just grinding these gears oh yeah!" Chief sung to himself happily as he turned the generator back on filling the building with the sound of grinding gears and metal scraping together as the machine slowly came back to life

"You two just saved Pyrite, I apologize for my harsh behaviour towards you earlier today, you've proven yourselves to be true friends to my Town" Duking said as Wes recalled Makuhita to his ball and straightened his back with a loud echoing snap that made both Rui and Duking wince "by Arceus you must have thrown your back out carrying the gear back, please I insist that you stay in my home for the night, you shouldn't have to pay for a hotel room after what you've done for us"

"Thank you that sounds great" Rui replied before Wes could decline Duking's offer "we just need to get Wes off of his feet so that he can rest as soon as possible"

Nodding in agreement Duking lead Rui and Wes back to his home despite the ex-Snaggers insistence that he didn't have to give them charity for what they did, his opinion soon changed though when they got back to Duking's place and sat down on the bed in his spare room finding near instant relief from it, his back still hurt but there was a definite easing of pressure on it when he laid down and got comfortable

As Rui hung up her and Wes's jackets on the spare rooms door Duking walked in with a small bottle "this should help with his back, I regularly damage my muscles when I work out and this helps them heal, just rub it in steadily for several minutes and he should be right as rain in the morning, it's non-stick too so he doesn't have to worry about sleeping on his front" Duking explained handing Rui the bottle "also if he's a snorer there's no problem, the metal in these walls can hold back a roar from an Exploud so me and my kids won't hear a thing, have a good night"

Bidding Duking a good night Rui's expression quickly changed from a sweet smile to a perverted one as she shut the door, Duking had basically given her the permission and the means to give Wes a sensual back rub which almost always turned into something hotter and dirtier, gripping the bottle tighter she turned to find Wes removing his shirt and cracking his back again trying to loosen it "oh Wes, I have something for you" she called to him in a purring sing song tone sauntering towards him shaking the bottle

"What's that?" Wes questioned eyeing the bottle suspiciously as Rui poured some of the lotion inside onto her hand before setting the bottle down to rub the lotion into her other hand

"Something to help with your back, just lay down and let me take care of you" Rui purred as Wes eyed her warily before sighing and relenting, laying down on the bed on his front letting Rui climb on after him straddling his lower back biting back a moan as her bare cunt under her mini skirt came into contact with the rough fabric of his jeans again

Gently rocking her hips to stimulate herself Rui started to gently run her hands along Wes's shoulders rubbing the lotion into his skin, biting her lip at the feeling of his firm lean muscles under her fingers she let out a small gasp when she felt the lotion suddenly heat up from the friction making her hands feel extremely sensitive meaning that what Wes would normally feel from a back rub would be intensified by the lotion

As she expected Wes let out a low satisfied groan at the feeling of Rui's hands coupled with the warming lotion relaxing under her touch "that's it Wes, just relax and let me take care of you" Rui breathed leaning down to sensually lick along the back of Wes's neck before reaching back to get more lotion, covering her hands with it before rubbing it along the entirety of Wes's back getting every inch of it covered in the warming liquid, to her satisfaction she felt Wes's muscles relax near completely over the next few minutes and every time she cracked his back he let out a pleasured sound instead of one of pain

With every noise he made Rui felt her cunt slowly get wetter and wetter until she was fighting to urge to dry hump the material of Wes's jeans to make herself cum, her hands were sensitive from the lotion to the point that every touch sent a tingle through her entire body and she was making mental notes on where to buy it for future 'injuries', as she reached for the bottle again to rewet her hands as stroke of perverted genius struck her prompting her to quickly pull off her tank top freeing her bouncing tits

"What are you doing?" Wes asked as he noticed Rui's top fall to the bed near his head

"Just roll onto your back, you're going to love this" Rui purred as she dismounted Wes's back and promptly poured the rest of the bottle onto her chest getting her breasts completely soaking and glistening as Wes started at them in lust, licking her lips at the sight of the instant bulge in Wes's jeans Rui leaned down and started to undo his pants only with her teeth showing great skill as she worked them open in under ten seconds pulling them down before tugging down his boxers with her teeth gasping in pleasure as his erection promptly slapped her in the face "someone's happy to see me" she breathed directly addressing his cock giving it a wet kiss on the head before licking it from balls to tip

Wes let out a low groan of pleasure as Rui took his entire cock into her mouth sucking and slurping wetly on him getting his shaft completely soaked in drool before pulling away and burying his dick between her soaking wet breasts "holy shit!" he gasped as the combination of Rui's firm tits, warm drool and even warmer lotion set his cock on fire with sensation causing a jet of precum to fly out and hit Rui in the face near instantly

"Don't go all 'quick shot' on me now" Rui giggled as she started to rub her tits along Wes's cock biting her lip at the faces Wes made, his shaft felt heavenly between her breasts and the lotion only made them even more sensitive allowing her to feel every throb and pulse from his dick like they were ten times stronger and she knew Wes was feeling exactly the same "shit this feels so good, you like it when I fuck your thick cock with my fucking big tits don't you?" the redheaded slut moaned spitting heavily on Wes's dick before starting to suckle on the head moving her breasts faster along it as she sucked greedily on his precum

Wes's mind quickly became a blank mess of lust and pleasure as Rui's tit fuck/blowjob got faster and more intense with every passing second, she was literally worshipping his cock and he felt like he was going to blow his load any second now because of it, he tried to hold out for longer but his undoing came when he glanced down into Rui's wide crystal blue eyes staring back up at him with pure lust and worship causing his cock to explode hard in her mouth

When she felt the initial rush of Wes's cum Rui took a quick mouthful of it before pulling away, relishing his taste on her tongue as she let the rest of his huge load cover her face, hair and tits continuing to tit fuck him frantically for more cum "oh Arceus that's it, fucking cover me!" she begged after swallowing the cum in her mouth sticking her tongue out to catch as much from the streams of jizz as she could until Wes's long release finally ended leaving Wes boneless and gasping for air

Rising to her feet Rui licked up the cum from around her mouth before pushing her breasts up to lick them clean too, luckily the lotion was flavourless and didn't leave a bitter sensation on her tongue showing that it was safe for consumption, eyeing Wes's still rigid erection hungrily Rui got another perverted idea grabbing the bottle of lotion pouring the rest into her hands before rubbing it around her cunt nearly making her cum instantly at the sudden increase in sensitivity

Now with her pussy sensitive to the point that she could cum from the slightest touch Rui grabbed hold of Wes's dick positioning herself over it literally drooling in anticipation as she slowly lowered herself down onto his shaft, the moment his cock head touched her cunt she orgasmed hard with a harsh scream of pleasure nearly falling off of him from the sudden crushing wave of pleasure, still in the throes of orgasm Rui bit her lip and slammed herself down on Wes's cock and promptly lost the ability to think and even breathe properly, her entire body was both numb and on fire with absolutely ecstasy as her cunt gushed in multiple extremely powerful orgasms, her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue hung shamelessly out of her mouth as her heart pounded in her chest, she felt like she could possibly die from the pleasure and she couldn't care less

Balancing herself with her hands on Wes's chest Rui started to ride him wildly and haphazardly making the bed creak and rock under them from her borderline brutal riding pace, she bounced on his cock so fast and hard that Wes found himself struggling to keep up clutching at her waist to try to control her pace but ended up failing miserably, deciding to simply brace himself and enjoy the ride Wes moved his hands up to Rui's breasts making her orgasm hard again as he roughly groped and squeezed them pinching and rolling her oversensitive nipples

Little pants and moans escaped Rui's lips along with almost insane sounding giggles as she tried to form words to tell Wes exactly how heavenly his cock felt inside of her, to continue her dirty talk to make him flood her slutty cunt with his thick hot cum, giving up on trying to speak she simply reached back and started to spank herself hard, beating her big bouncing ass as she rode Wes's cock like the worlds sluttiest rodeo girl

"You're gonna make me cum again" Wes grunted as his cock throbbed hard inside Rui's ever spasming cunt starting to flood her with thick precum, his warning only spurred Rui on to ride him even harder though pounding her cunt along his cock whilst her eyes begged for his cum squeezing her pussy tight around him desperately trying to set off his climax

Her efforts soon paid off though as he barely lasted a minute longer before painting her insides with his second huge load, Rui let out a loud sigh a satisfaction and fulfilment taking a moment to almost lovingly caress her groin and lower stomach feeling Wes's cum completely fill her womb before letting herself fall off of his cock and onto the bed next to him practically glowing in post orgasm after shocks

Her serene post sex feeling was soon interrupted though when she heard Wes move and opened her eyes just in time to take another load straight to her face making her gasp in surprise before moaning at the blissfully warm feeling his cum left on her face "you're so fucking perverted! You're lucky I fucking love it" she purred taking Wes's cock back into her mouth sucking it leisurely before he rolled her onto her back mounting her face obviously wanting more and she was more than happy to indulge him

What she had failed to notice was that Duking had given her the wrong bottle, instead of lotion for relaxing muscles he had accidently given her a bottle of pheromone gel Cail had given him as a prank that he had yet to throw away, the gels effects lasted the entire night denying the pair any form of rest but neither of them cared faking their tired appearances on general insomnia when Duking questioned their looks at breakfast

After a quick meal and shower to get them ready for the day the pair prepared themselves to head back to the Colosseum yet again to finally get to the bottom of what was happening there, if it was true that Shadow Pokémon were being used as prizes then Wes could possibly win one to save it and even better snag the rest to shut down Miror B's operation

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: three things about this chapter_

_1: I apologize for it taking so long, my job has been providing more hours than I expected leaving me less time to write_

_2: it was actually inspired by a dirty dream I had about a week ago that I knew I had to turn into a chapter of some sort_

_3: this chapter is partly for a reader and good friend of mine Jomahawk2694 as it tenders to a particular fetish of his, hope you enjoyed it m8 ;)_


	7. The source discovered

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 7

The source discovered

_Author's note: like Lust Green chapter 6 this chapter has been in the making for far too long and it's the same excuse as before, more hours than I expected at work and general laziness afterwards_

_Excuses aside let's get the chapter started_

Heading back to the Pyrite Colosseum Wes and Rui were pleased to find it now open to new challengers, the receptionist was polite as before and seemed either used to the presence of Shadow Pokémon or had no clue about them as she made no comment on the four Shadow Pokémon Wes had when he registered his team for the challenge "I'm sorry but your friend will have to wait out here, only the challengers are allowed in the arena and all the audience seats are full" the receptionist apologize to which Rui fairly accepted, she wasn't all that bothered as there was a small TV on the wall broadcasting what was going on in the arena

"Good luck Wes, I know you'll demolish these guys easily" Rui encouraged Wes as the reception desk's gate opened allowing the ex-Snagger through as well as opening the large double doors to the arena, watching Wes disappear through the doors Rui made herself comfortable on one of the chairs opposite to the reception desk fixing her eyes on the TV screen as the announcers declared that the first battle was going to start in a couple of minutes

Taking his place on the battleground Wes took a moment to take in the sight around him, the air was alive with excitement and electricity making his heart start to race and his blood pound through his veins, this was where Wes felt the most alive as the crowd started to cheer when his fist opponent took his place on the other side of the battleground, drawing Espeon and Croconaws Pokeballs Wes awaited the announcers call to start the battle as the crowds cheers became a thunderous roar

Back in the reception area Rui watched eagerly as Wes sent out his Pokémon against his opponents Sandshrew and Barboach, she could hear the deafening cheers of the crowd through the door and even feel the decibels of it through the metal floor as the rusting plating vibrated under her feet, the sensation travelled up from her feet along her legs up to her groin making her hum as she started to feel herself get wet from the vibration alone

Watching as Espeon did away with the Barboach with a single Psybeam attack the doors suddenly opened and Cail rushed in panting and sweating "what did I miss?" he asked slumping down in the chair next to Rui wiping the perspiration from his brow

"Wes just started so you didn't miss much" Rui replied noting how good the Rogue looked covered in sweat resisting the urge to lean over and lick up the bead of perspiration running down his cheek

"That's good, I can never make it in time to get a good seat so I always get stuck out here" the Rogue sighed as he took off his jacket revealing a tight wife beater vest underneath that showed off his lean muscles, in response Rui reclined back in her seat pushing her chest out not so subtly as her miniscule miniskirt rode up showing off a glimpse of her bare cunt making Cail smirk when he noticed "I've only seen you three times but I'm under the impression that you've got a thing against underwear"

"How observant of you" Rui tittered sarcastically placing a hand on Cail's thigh "ooh Wes is onto his next opponent already, I get so hot watching him battle" the redheaded slut sighed biting her lip as she watched Croconaw annihilate the opponents Natu with a single Shadow Rush making her slightly tighten her grip on Cail's thigh moaning lightly as her fingers trailed to the Rogues groin "I'm wet already"

Cail's breathing got slightly heavier as Rui started to stroke him through his pants whilst her eyes stayed glued to the screen, thankfully the receptionist didn't notice or was ignoring it as she seemed too busy with paperwork to acknowledge Rui sliding her hand down Cail's pants to stroke his cock faster, then with what Rui would consider a stroke of luck the receptionist reached under her desk and pulled out a small sign that read 'on my lunch break, come back in fifteen minutes' before leaving the desk heading into a back room giving her and Cail some level of privacy

With the receptionist gone Rui quickly undid Cail's pants and fished out his hard cock without complaint from him swallowing it down to the base in an instant as he placed a hand on her head to push her all the way down, purring as Cail's length pushed down her throat Rui rested her hands on his thighs letting his control the movement of her head entirely relaxing her neck so that he could use her mouth at any speed he chose "fuck that's good, suck it slut" the Rogue groaned as Rui's tongue ran circles around his shaft coaxing him to thrust up into her mouth

As Cail's cock pounded Rui's throat loud wet slurping and sucking noises escaped her lips along with slutty moans of lust and perverted pleasure, rubbing her wet thighs together Rui kept up a pleasurable friction as she pulled her tank top up to free her tits sucking Cail's cock even harder whilst he fucked her mouth faster, reaching down Cail pulled up Rui's skirt starting to fondle and grope her bare ass cheeks making the redhead moan even more around his cock sucking the precum out of the tip

Wanting more room to properly fellate him Rui moved off of her chair kneeling on the hard metal floor between Cail's legs burying her face as far as she could into his groin whilst taking his cock deeper and deeper down her neck, grabbing both of her pigtails for handlebars Cail continued to thrust up into her mouth as he started to coat her tongue with precum "that's it, keep sucking just like that" he panted as Rui turned her head so that his cock made her cheek bulge out every time he thrust into it

Moaning loudly around Cail's cock Rui looked up at him with her big sapphire blue eyes whilst tenderly rubbing her bulging cheek to stimulate his cock head inside "you're gonna make me cum" the Rogue grunted as his cock throbbed even harder, Rui just purred in response starting to bob her head along his length in rapid succession sucking harder and louder making the blowjob even wetter

Cail only lasted a minute longer before burying his cock in Rui's throat blowing his load with a loud groan of pure pleasure, Rui purred deeply greedily swallowing every shot of cum Cail gave her before slowly pulling her mouth off of his cock leaving several strands of cum and saliva connecting her lips to his shaft, slowly licking her lips clean Rui quickly got rid of her jacket and top letting her tits bounce free before moving forward to mount Cail's lap guiding his cock to her soaking cunt before impaling herself on it on one swift motion

Throwing her head back in ecstasy Rui started to ride Cail's cock like her life depended on it not caring in the slightest if the receptionist came back or if someone walked in, someone could have actually walked in on them and was watching them now but Rui couldn't care less only wanting more of Cail's cock in her slutty pussy, she let out loud cries of pleasure every time he spanked her ass making it bounce and clap under her mini skirt "fuck yes! Hit my ass harder!" she pleaded placing her hands against the wall to balance herself as she ground down on the Rogue's shaft

As the pair continued to rut like wild Pokémon in heat they failed to notice the final battle of the competition coming to a close and the door opening to let Wes back out as the Colosseums new Champion, the moment he stepped out though he caught sight of Rui riding Cail like a born slut and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he approached, noticing Wes's sudden arrival Cail looked momentarily startled before realizing that the ex-Snaggers attention was solely on Rui nearly blowing a load as he watched Wes roughly take hold of Rui's hair making her yelp and moan loudly before she was silenced when he undid his pants and shoved his cock balls deep into her mouth

Exchanging a grin and a fist bump Wes and Cail set about giving Rui the roughest spit roast of her life to which the redheaded whore took it in her stride showing off just how limber she was by literally bending over backwards so that Cail could fuck her cunt standing up whilst Wes fucked her upside down face, sweat poured down her skin whilst her tits bounced wildly in tandem to the two men's thrusts and it wasn't long before her face was coated with her own drool as she made her mouth the perfect wet fuck hole for Wes's cock "shit look at her taking this! Is this as far as she can bend?" Cail gasped astonished at how Rui remained perfectly balanced on her toes and fingertips whilst taking their brutal thrusts

"I don't know but I'm gonna have fun finding out" Wes replied as his gloved hands took hold of Rui's bouncing tits groping and squeezing them hard making her moan around his throbbing cock, showing further acrobatic skill Rui placed her full weight on her hands to lift her legs and wrap them tight around Cail's waist pulling him even deeper into her cunt until half of his cock was buried in her womb making him grunt about being close to cumming as she orgasmed hard around his dick "make sure you give her everything, she's real cum greedy" Wes advised as Rui sucked the precum out of his cock "I'm about to blow a load down her throat soon"

Orgasm after orgasm crashed through Rui's body as the minute went by until both Cail and Wes came hard inside of her flooding her cunt and mouth with their thick hot cum making her eyes roll back in bliss, pulling out of the redheads holes Cail and Wes did up their pants and sat back in the seats as Rui laid out on the floor enjoying the feeling of warm cum filling her womb and running down her throat "well, that was easily the best lay I've had in a while" Cail commented taking a cigarette when Wes offered one

"Don't mention it" Wes responded lighting his smoke before passing the lighter to Cail "turns out challenging this place was a total waste of time, the last Shadow Pokémon they had was the Furret they gave you"

"Fuck really? Man that sucks" Cail sighed taking a deep inhale of his smoke letting it slowly exhale through his nostrils

"At least that means they can't give out any more for a while so that's a good note" Rui pointed out as she took a cigarette from Wes's pack letting him light it for her "we should get out of here anyway before the receptionist comes back, I don't want to get into Sherles's bad books so quickly after being deemed friends to the people here"

Agreeing with Rui's logic the guy's quickly passed the redhead her clothes and headed out of the Colosseum before the receptionist could come back, little did they know that the receptionist was actually in a backroom masturbation over the security footage from the hidden camera in the reception area and was seriously considering selling the footage to a porn site, Wes had proven to be more than a natural battler having beaten the Colosseum challenge in record time but with the sexual performance he had shown she believed he deserved to be a little more famous for it

As they crossed the rickety bridge to the Duel Square Cail bid the pair farewell heading off back towards the towns exit leaving the two to think of where to go next, they didn't have to ponder for long though as a young man approached them wearing a ver similar uniform to Bluno "you the guy who beat the Colosseum challenge?" he asked to which Wes nodded "excellent, follow me please so we can present your prize to you" he instructed beckoning them to follow as he headed towards an large old dilapidated building

The pair quickly worked out that the man obviously worked for those distributing Shadow Pokémon and he meant to present them with one hastily following his lead as he entered the building, the inside was just as run down as the outside but showed obvious signs of habitation with visible footprints on the heavily dusty floor, fresh food and drink cartons and wrappers in the corners and even a healing station complete with a PC terminal behind what resembled a reception desk, behind the desk as well was a young woman in a similar uniform to the man who had brought them there "are these the winners from the Colosseum Nore?" she questioned to which Nore nodded eliciting a dark grin from the woman "fantastic, just let me inform Miror B and…holy shit! You fucking idiot!" she snapped when she got a proper look at Wes "that's the guy that's been snagging our Shadow Pokémon!"

"What? Ah shit you're right!" Nore gasped in a panicking tone "I can't let you get away after what you've done to us!" he snarled as he drew two Pokeballs releasing a Yanma and a Pineco

As soon as the Dragonfly Pokémon took to the air Rui's eyes quickly flashed purple declaring to Wes that it was a Shadow Pokémon as he released his Noctowl and Misdreavus in response, dealing with the Pineco was easy with Noctowl taking it out with a single Fly attack whilst Misdreavus focused on the Yanma wearing it down with a mixture of Confuse Ray and Shadow Rush, thanks to the fact that all three Pokémon were Shadow Pokémon Shadow Rush didn't do all that much damage as if it was a move against a type resistance preventing the Yanma from being defeated and called back before Wes could snag it

When Nore's Nincada and Surskit fell to Noctowls attacks Wes decided that it was time to end that battle taking out a Great Ball and converting it into a Snag Ball before throwing it at Yanma hitting it square between the eyes, the Ball barely even shook as the weakened Bug type was quickly snagged and transported to Wes's PC leaving Nore in a state of shock "you….you fucker! Come on we have to go warn Miror B!" Nore exclaimed before he and the woman took off deeper into the building

"Should we go after them?" Rui asked watching them running frantically up the flight of stairs across the room

"Nah leave them be for now, the only exit is behind us and I want to make use of the healing station before we go any further" Wes responded before hearing the doors burst open, turning around the pair found Duking running towards them before stopping panting heavily for breath

"Are you two ok? When I saw you follow that thug in here I knew something was going on" the large man asked as Marcia and the other little girl from Dukings house soon followed

"Yeah we're fine, we're here to investigate this place ourselves actually, this seems to be the place where Shadow Pokémon get distributed here" Wes explained before noticing the little girl moving closer

"Mister, they have Mr Dukings Pokémon" she told him prompting Wes to look to Duking

"It's true" the large man sighed "they took my Plusle hostage with the threat of turning him into one of those…things if I ever tried to stop them, I'm powerless against them but it's obvious you're not, as a man with no other options I can only ask that you try and get my Plusle back, will you do this for me?"

"Of course I will" Wes responded with pure determination in his tone which almost caught Rui by surprise "I swear on my life that when I leave this place your Plusle will be safe and sound"

With an almost watery smile Duking just nodded bidding Wes good luck as he ushered his daughter and her friend out of the building "wow, you've got a real soft spot you know that?" Rui commented making Wes chuckle

"Mock me all you want but I'm not gonna let an innocent Pokémon suffer" he responded turning around to head towards the healing station only to be stopped by Rui placing a hand on his chest

"I'm not mocking you, it's very rare for a guy as visibly hardened as you to actually have a heart, it's really sweet and sexy as hell too" she smiled in a serenely wicked way as her hand trailed down from his chest to his groin cupping him firmly

"Really? Here?" Wes questioned as Rui slid her hand into his pants starting to stroke him

"Yeah here, good deeds deserve quick rewards" the slut purred as she hopped back onto the counter lifting her legs to remove her boots "let me try something new, just get your cock out and enjoy" she breathed as Wes complied unzipping his pants fishing out his renewed erection

Smiling at the sight of Wes's stiff cock Rui gently wrapped the soles of her feet around it starting to slowly caress him with them quickly learning that he enjoyed it like every other part of her body from the low groans he soon let out "mmmmm you're so hard, do my feet feel good?" she moaned moving her feet faster along his length "you want to fuck my little feet?"

With another groan Wes nodded taking hold of Rui's ankles starting to thrust between her feet like he would whilst fucking her tits, taking a moment to let her jacket slide down her arms before pulling down her top to free her breasts Rui reclined back on her elbows giving Wes full control of her feet whilst giving him a full uninhibited view of her body loving how his cock throbbed between her skilled toes, Rui let her tongue hang out whilst she panted in perverted lust fully lying back on her back as she started to fondle her tits with one hand and rub her soaking cunt with the other giving Wes even more of a show whilst his precum covered her toes

Rui's moans and Wes's groans soon started to echo through the old dusty room as the redhead quickly rubbed herself to a satisfying orgasm followed quickly by Wes cumming hard all over her feet and legs "fuck that was good, shame we had to be quick, I promise I'll give you a nice slow relaxing footjob the next time we rent a hotel room" Rui winked as she wiped her feet and legs clean with her jacket sleeve before licking the sleeve clean of as much cum as she could making Wes smirk as he did up his pants and vaulted the desk to make use of the healing center, he may have made short work of Nore and snagged himself another Shadow Pokémon but he had a feeling the rest of the building wouldn't be so easy

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: fuck…this took over a month to get around to writing…I feel a little ashamed, it's the same excuse as always, work and laziness but I promise to try and get more chapters out this month to make up for last month's absence of updates_


	8. Miror B's adult rated hideout

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 8

Miror B's adult rated hideout

_Author's note:…..fuck it I got nothing for this note, just go enjoy the porn XP_

*Top floor of Miror B's hideout*

Miror B stood in front of a large wall screen next to two scantily clad teenage girls when the screen turned on revealing the same gaunt red eyed man that Wes and Rui had met at the Mayor's office back in Phenac City "I trust all is going according to plan" the man stated ignoring all formalities glaring down at Miror B with a cold crimson glare

"Of course master Nascour sir!" Miror B answered immediately shaken slightly by Nascours icy cold tone "everything is going as planned… apart from one small detail…"

"And what might that be?" Nascour questioned glaring harder at Miror B somehow making his gaze even icier

"Ah yes….we might have….uh…maybe….lost the girl…a little bit…" the afro'd man stuttered flinching when he noticed a vein start to bulge on Nascours forehead "but I can get her back! I've already punished my two peons for losing her in the first place!"

"Make sure you do that" Nascour hissed before turning to the two girls beside Miror B "Reath! Ferma! You two are on strict orders to make sure Miror B doesn't fuck up more than he already has, remember we found you as a petty street punk and made you what you are today Miror B and we can take it all away and more, don't screw this up again" Nascour stated coldly before cutting the transmission

"W-what did he mean b-by that?" Miror B questioned as Reath and Ferma giggled darkly at him

"If you mess up again we have permission to do whatever we want to you, hospitalize you, leave you in the middle of the desert, even kill you, just as long as you can't damage our productivity anymore" Reath tittered as Ferma wound her arms around her pressing her face against hers in a seductive manner "after we get out fair use of your tight little body that is" they both purred in unison with a dark glint in their eyes

Visibly flustered by the two sluts demeanours Miror B tried his best to regain some of his authority ordering both of them to keep the room secure whilst he headed deeper into the hideout stomping out of the room leaving the girls tittering at him "he's so adorable when he thinks he has power" Ferma giggled gently licking Reaths cheek making the redhead purr before noticing something on one of the security camera screens "looks like we have company, let's make our guest feel welcome" the purple haired whore smirked deviously as she and Reath watched the young silver haired man sneak around the guards on the security camera

*Lower floors of the hideout*

After he had healed up his Pokémon and swapped Makuhita and Misdreavus for Flaaffy and Skiploom Wes and Rui quickly made their way through the first couple of floors of the hideout, the first two trainers were extremely easy as the slut guarding the old rundown looking elevator was too busy drooling over Wes to pay attention to their battle and the young male Trainer right after her was too busy having a nosebleed at the sight of Rui to battle properly either, the Trainers after them though showed more competence and self-control putting up at least a decent challenge for Wes but were still beaten all the same, with each Trainer though Rui found no Shadow Pokémon which the pair found both a relief and a little disheartening

"Is it wrong that I wish at least one of these guys had a Shadow Pokémon?" Rui sighed as Flaaffy and Noctowl finished off the last of the female body builders team completely cleaning out the last of the Trainers on the third floor

"Yes and no, I know we need to help them all but I can't see what you see so I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to see Pokémon with their hearts closed off" Wes replied as he recalled his Shadow Pokémon "come on, this place only has three floors so Dukings Plusle should be on the next floor"

Upon ascending the stairs onto the rooftop floor the first thing Wes noticed was the total lack of railing around the edge of the building instinctively wrapping his arm around Rui's waist prompting the redhead to tease him about being overprotective, stepping away from the side of the roof and the three storey drop it threatened them with Wes noticed there was two ways they could go, one way was a small shack like attachment to the roof and the other was an entrance to the Pyrite Caves, a large mining structure built deep into the large rock formation the hideout was built against

Seeing as how the cave had a guard it drew more of the pair's attention deciding to check it out before investigating the shack, approaching the Cave's entrance the guard immediately stepped forward to stop them "where do you think you're going? Nobody gets through into the mines, Miror B's orders" the guard asserted giving Wes a rough shove which barely moved him but still made him growl in annoyance

Clenching his fist to punch the guard to the ground Wes was suddenly stopped when Rui clutched his arm whispering to him that she could see a dark aura coming from one of the guards Pokeballs, she also stopped him reaching for his own Pokeballs pointing out that battling on such unstable ground would be extremely dangerous to both their Pokémon and their own lives suggesting that he should just leave it to her to get the Shadow Pokemoz and entry into the mines, scowling at Rui's suggestion Wes sighed and relented telling her not to do anything too risky before slipping Umbreons Pokeball into her hand as a last resort for her

Assuring Wes that she'd be fine Rui pocketed the ball in her jacket watching Wes pop a cigarette between his lips before he descended back down to the third floor feeling uncomfortable with the roofs precarious height, when Wes was out of sight Rui turned back to the guard who had lost interest in the pair and returned to his post at the Cave entrance, sauntering her way towards him making sure to shake her hips with every step Rui smiled dirtily as the guard stood forward again to block her path "hey there big boy, got a free minute?" she purred trailing a finger from his chest all the way down to his belt "it must be hard work standing out here in the sun all day, I think you deserve a break"

Even through the guards thick goggles that hung from his pilots hat Rui could see the disbelief he had in the situation stating again that nobody was getting through "come on now, I'm sure we can come to an agreement of some kind" Rui breathed sliding her fingers into the guards pants smiling as her fingers met his stiff cock near instantly "your mouth might say no but your cock definitely says yes and my mouth is screaming for something to suck on, so how about it? You get to bust your nuts in my neck and we go through? Sounds like a great deal to me" the slut breathed as she slunk down to her knees bringing the guards pants down with her getting rewarded by his thick erection slapping against her face

As expected the guards cock was coated in a thin layer of sweat but that just added to the addictive flavour as Rui took him balls deep into her mouth moaning loudly around his shaft, sticking her tongue out she wetted the guards balls with her drools whilst burying her face further into his grind whilst the guard balanced himself clutching at the stone behind him, within seconds his breathing became heavy and broken making Rui giggle around his cock only amplifying his pleasure even more as she started to bob her head along his thick seven inches coating in a thick layer of saliva

Gripping at the guards hips encouraging him to thrust into her mouth Rui kept one eye open deftly stealing the aura filled ball from his best and placing it in her jacket pocket before he could notice, now that she had her prize the redhead had the option to stop and walk away or even knock the guard out to grant her and Wes easy access to the mine but she decided to continue with the blowjob, he tasted really good and with the desert sun glaring down a thick feeding of cum was a treat that Rui just couldn't pass up

Moving his hands from the stone to Rui's pigtails the guard started to thrust harder into Rui's mouth fully face fucking her as his precum coated her tongue, he lasted only a couple of minutes more before blowing his load hard in Rui's throat with a gasp followed by rapid breathing as he shot stream after stream of jizz into the redhead's mouth, giving the guard plenty of time to recover whilst she readily swallowed his load Rui smiled when he finally pulled out of her mouth giving the head a wet kiss "so how about it? Can we go through now?" she tittered licking her lips as the guard slowly nodded telling her to be quick before anyone noticed "thanks, let me go get my partner and we'll be through before you know it"

Doing up the guards pants for him Rui quickly went back downstairs finding Wes half asleep leaning against a broken vending machine, waking him up Rui handed Wes Umbreons ball along with the Pokeball that she had stolen from the guard which Wes promptly used the Snag Machine to convert it like he would during a normal Snag, upon release the pair found that it was a Shadow Quilfish which Wes immediately returned to its ball to prevent it suffering from lack of water before the ball teleported to his PC box

Wes then placed the ball on his belt as he and Rui headed back up to the roof to head into the mine, before they entered they a large banging noise came from the shack across from them followed by a very audible cry of pain which caught their attention instantly, without a word they both headed towards the small structure and after a moment to steel himself with Espeons and Croconaws Pokeballs in hand the ex-Snagger harshly kicked the door open

As the door swung open the pair was greeted by the sight of Ferma and Reath standing over Silva taunting his vain attempts to stand up with his arms bound behind his back "aww come on, you need to try harder than that" Reath taunted kicking Silva back down when he finally got himself balanced on his heels "if you're big enough of a man to get up here you should be enough of a man to put us in our place but you're obviously just a pathetic little boy" she sneered sliding her foot out of her shoe and grinding it on Silva's groin trying to get a reaction out of him before she was interrupted by Rui clearing her throat "what do we have here? We have visitors Ferma" the redheaded slut chimed making her purple headed partner titter darkly

"You have five seconds to let Silva go and hand over any Shadow Pokémon you have on you" Wes warned releasing Espeon and Croconaw to add to his threat

"You think you can tell us what to do?" Ferma scoffed completely unfazed by the feral snapping motion Croconaw made towards her and Reath "so that's the Croconaw Bluno lost, Master Nascour really made an example of him when you took it from him, now we get to give it back to our Master after we beat you down until you're nothing more than a weeping wreck, we'll even bring your whore back to be our Masters personal pet, he'll be sure to reward us for that, maybe even let us suck his cock" Ferma moaned dreamily at the last bit unconsciously starting to rub her breasts through the thin fabric that only covered the top of them

Leaving her partner to her fantasies Reath stepped forward sending out her Spinarak and Luvdisc telling Wes that if he wanted their Shadow Pokémon he would have to earn them, as Wes expected Espeon dealt with the Spinarak with a single Confusion attack whilst Croconaw borderline tore the Luvdisc to pieces with his Bite attacks forcing Reath both Pokémon less than a minute after she had sent them out, gritting her teeth Reath placed the balls back on her tiny belt drawing her last one releasing a Remoraid, upon the Fishes release Rui called out to Wes that it was a Shadow Pokémon

Knowing how frail Remoraids could be Wes recalled Croconaw to his ball knowing his temper would lead to him brutally mauling the Remoraid leaving it unsnaggable, with his Water type put away Wes sent out his Noctowl ordering Espeon to set up a Reflect to resist the Remoraids Shadow Rush, as the Fishes attack bounced off Espeons shield Wes commanded Noctowl to put Remoraid to sleep with Hypnosis drawing a Great Ball converting it in the process, with a loud cry the Owl Pokémon's eyes glowed a bright pink sending hypnotic rings at the Fish promptly sending it to sleep before Wes threw his Snag ball

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping!_

Reath gasped as she watched Wes claim her Shadow Pokémon backing away as Ferma finally snapped out of her fantasy "what the hell just happened? Did he just…? Oh you're going to pay for that you bastard!" Ferma snapped sending out her an Aipom and Yanma ordering them to attack with Fury Swipes and Sonic Boom narrowly hitting Espeon whilst Noctowl took the Aipoms attack easily

The Aipom quickly fell to a Fly attack from Noctowl forcing Ferma to swap it for her Furret whilst Espeon hit Yanma hard with a barrage of Swift attacks, the Bug held on though utilizing its Speed Boost ability to get in a few more Sonic Boom attacks before falling to another Swift forcing Ferma to replace it for a Mantine, like Remoraid before it Rui called out that it was a Shadow Pokémon to which Wes ordered Noctowl to focus on it whilst Espeon dealt with Furret sending it flying across the room with a powerful Psybeam before Wes recalled her to her ball

Using its large wing like fins the Mantine took to the air following the Noctowl in an aerial chase firing Bubblebeams at the Owl Pokémon, dodging the Water attacks Noctowl retaliated with a Shadow Rush attack knocking the other Shadow Pokémon off balance, circling around the flying Water type Noctowl swooped in for another Shadow Rush when suddenly his eyes glowed a crimson red along with his aura as he entered Hyper mode losing complete control of himself

Ferma could only watch in almost horror as Noctowl harassed Mantine into crashing hard to the ground before continuing his assault pecking and clawing at the downed Water type not letting it have any chance of fighting back "damn it Noctowl snap the hell out of it!" Wes barked when he noticed the Bird starting to draw blood "you can't fucking kill it!" upon hearing his trainers outcry broke the Noctowls frenzy prompting it to hop off the Mantine as Wes threw another Snag Ball before Ferma could recall her Pokémon

Now that both girls were completely defenceless their confidence shattered utterly both of them backing away as Rui undid Silva's binds "what do you think we should do with them?" Wes asked as Noctowl flared his wings threateningly, he had the power to snap both of them in half with a single wing if Wes were to order him to and he wasn't afraid to show it flapping his wings down pounding two large dents into the metal floor making both of them jump and yelp before Wes recalled him too

"I think I have an idea" Rui purred whispering into Wes's and Silva's ears making both guys grin deviously "what do you think?"

"Well they do both deserve it after what they put me through" Silva replied cracking his knuckles "it's payback time" he growled making Reath and Ferma whimper as they ended up backed against the wall as Wes, Rui and Silva advanced on them

Less than ten seconds later the sounds of Reath's and Ferma's screams and moans echoed out of the shack into the desert air outside, their clothes were torn and scattered across the floor as both sluts were put to good use, Wes had Ferma bent over the desk in the corner of the room with her arms bound behind her back with the material of her top keeping her restrained whilst he fucked her from behind using her tight wet cunt as he pleased, whilst he used Ferma Rui and Silva were busy putting Reath in her place with Rui forcing her to ride her ass hard on Silva's cock, Reath was restrained the same with Ferma was preventing her from pushing Rui away as she forced her tongue down her throat in a mockingly rough kiss

Silva groaned at the feeling of Reath's ass clenching hard around his cock pulling her down harder on it by her bound arms feeling an almost twisted pleasure in how the slut writhed on his lap in a feeble attempt at resisting, both sluts were obviously loving their brutal punishment and were only putting up a meagre struggle for their pride, it didn't last long though before Ferma started to openly beg Wes to use her harder and even go as far as choke her during it to which he complied tearing up some material of her mini skirt tying it around her neck to cut off just enough of her air to make her orgasm hard

Breaking her kiss with Reath Rui pulled away shimmying her mini skirt to her ankles displaying her soaking wet cunt to the other redhead making Reath literally drool, smiling devilishly at Reath's reaction Rui grabbed her head roughly burying her face between her legs letting out a long low moan as the sluts tongue quickly went to work on her "that's it you bitch, fucking eat me" she panted reaching down to pull Silva's hands from Reath's arms to her ass, she believed that after what he had been put through he deserved a real whores ass to fondle whilst he used Reath's like a fuck toy "it's times like this that I really envy guys, I really wish I could fuck your filthy little mouth properly" Rui taunted pressing Reath's face harder to her cunt forcing her tongue deeper inside to increase her pleasure

Ferma's face slowly started to turn bright red as she found herself forgetting to breath between moans and screams putting all of her effort in bucking back against Wes's punishing thrusts orgasming seemingly every other minute whilst Wes still went strong on his first only just starting to throb inside her "oh fuck cum inside me!" the purple headed slut moaned looking back at Wes with wide sex mad eyes "mark me as your little bitch!"

Wes smirked at Ferma's sudden submissive attitude working out that she and Reath were most likely working for whoever was creating the Shadow Pokémon because they had simply dominated them sexually, gripping onto Ferma's firm bubble ass hard Wes increased his pace pounding into her hard enough to make the table shake and bang against the wall as well as making the purple headed sluts screams of pleasure twice as loud, hearing Rui cry out in ecstasy Wes turned around to see his partner orgasm hard all over Reath's face whilst Silva blew a load straight up her ass, he didn't see if Reath had orgasmed or not but at that moment it didn't matter, he never intended for Ferma to orgasm but it was out of his control that she was extremely easy to get off

As Rui and Silva finished with Reath letting the slut fall to the floor Wes decided to end things with Ferma burying his cock as hard as he could into her womb cumming extremely hard making the whore nearly pass out in ecstasy, satisfied with his actions Wes pulled out of Ferma leaving her drooling on the table simply doing up his pants as he walked back finding Rui doing Silva's pants up after squeezing the last few streams of his cum out onto Reath's face "well I think they learned their lesson don't you think?" Rui tittered bending over to suck the very last drops of cum out of Silva's cock before placing it back in his pants

"I would say so for now, I'll go get Sherles to get these two picked up and put in a cell so they can properly face justice" Silva explained "I'm guessing you're heading in deeper to go after Miror B"

"As weird as he is he somehow plays a big role in this whole Shadow Pokémon thing so we have to go after him" Wes responded whilst Rui pulled her skirt back up "I'd actually avoid Sherles if I were you, I'm sure he's heard about you stealing that gear and shutting down the Colosseum"

"Yeah I guess, I'll leave a note or something, anyway I'm gonna keep doing my part in taking these guys down, you two take care now" Silva replied bidding them both goodbye as he headed back down the staircase that he had attempted to sneak up beforehand

As he disappeared from sight Wes and Rui decided it was best that they headed back down to the healing machine before they moved on to the mines walking down the stairs Silva had descended finding an elevator at the bottom of them, using the elevator to head down to the bottom floor they were lucky to find three fully functioning Hyper Potions when they reached the bottom but unfortunately found that the door they went through the get to the reception area only opened from the way they had come from meaning they had to climb back up the long way to get back to the mines

After healing his Pokémon and helping Rui climb the stairs as her legs were still relatively weak from orgasm the pair soon found themselves back on the roof at the Cave entrance, as promised the guard let them through telling them to be quick about it before anyone saw them still seemingly obvious to the fact that his Quilfish had been stolen, once inside the mine Rui sighed in relief at the much cooler air thanks to the lack of sunlight "you sure you're ready for this? The mines down here are every bit of a maze as you would expect of a mine, we could end up spending days in here" Wes told her feeling the need to give her the option to back out whilst she could

"Of course I'm ready, I'm in this too remember?" the redhead replied with a grin taking hold of Wes's wrist pulling him down the stone 'corridor' "I intend to get this over with as quick as possible, I promised you a nice long footjob when this was over remember? You're not the only one looking forward to it you know" she added with a dirty wink making Wes sigh wearily rolling his eyes as she continued to pull him further into the mine system and closer to Miror B

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: true Colosseum fans have most likely already noticed the massive continuity error I had with Nascour contacting Miror B, in game that scene happens straight after Wes snags Cail's Furret and not when he and Rui enters the hideout_

_Now that that's wrapped up I'm gonna have fun writing Chapter 9 and the battle with my favourite Pokémon boss Miror B XD _


	9. Beating Miror B's beat

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 9

Beating Miror B's beat

_Author's note: sorry this chapter has taken so long to get to, regular excuses as always, as much as I'd like to blow off work to keep writing a nice chunky wage packet is always too tempting to resist_

_Anyway let's get chapter 9 started_

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS FREAK?!" Wes roared at the top of his lungs causing his voice to echo throughout the entire mine complex, he and Rui had been wandering through the dimly lit tunnel for about three hours now but to him it felt like several days, he had defeated several of Miror B's goons and snagged a Shadow Meditite, Swablu and Dunsparce yet none of them would give up their boss's whereabouts or even where exactly in the mines they were at that moment

"Wes calm down, you're just going to attract more of them" Rui tried to hush him as Wes paced around almost maniacally, his piercing gold eyes darting around looking everywhere at once whilst his fists stayed so tightly clenched that Rui could almost see his knuckles turning white through his gloves "what's wrong with you? You were fine until an hour ago"

"I just….I don't do well in such enclosed spaces" Wes sighed as he eyed the stone ceiling like it was about to collapse "upstairs was ok because we were closer to the surface, down here there's nothing but tons upon tons of rock above us held up by flimsy planks of wood and I keep seeing cracks everywhere and…"

"Stop you're gonna give yourself a fucking heart attack!" Rui hushed him taking him by the shoulders "and you're starting to freak me out, come here and I'll help you relax" the redhead told him taking him by the wrists leading him to an old crate that was left to rot in the mines, sitting herself down on the crate Rui shrugged off her jacket letting it folded on the box next to her before pulling up her tank top to bare her tits to Wes, glancing around the check that the coast was still clear she then started to open Wes's pants and when she pulled out his cock she found that he was sweating more than he normally did when he was out in the sun

Giving Wes a reassuring smile Rui then took his cock deep into her mouth moaning at the thick salty flavour of his sweat loving the tang it left on her tongue, looking up at Wes with big crystal eyes Rui then pulled away to fully pull her tank top over her head leaving her completely topless before she went back to work bobbing her head along his hardening shaft, gritting his teeth at the feeling of Rui's hot little mouth surrounding his cock Wes placed a hand against the wall behind her whilst grabbing hold of the sluts hair with his other hand encouraging her to put more effort into the blowjob

Moaning from Wes's rough hold Rui relaxed her neck as much as she could effectively going limp to allow Wes to pump her mouth along his cock like a sex toy, sucking and slurping noisily Rui drooled heavily making her mouth a wet easy fuck for Wes loving how his thick rough cock passed easily between her pursed lips adoring his sweaty musky flavour, the redhead sat back slightly as Wes placed a foot on the crate tilting her head to get a deep angle down her throat starting to face fuck her hard "fuck that's it slut, suck harder" he groaned as his focus steadily went from the fear of the tunnels collapsing around them to giving Rui a sore throat

Wanting more from Rui's mouth Wes quickly changed her position again moving Rui making her lay across the crate on her back with her head hanging over the edge, bracing her heels against the stone wall Rui quickly got settled into her new position undoing her pigtails to let her hair hang long and low across the floor opening her mouth wide to invite Wes's cock back in which he eagerly obliged ramming back into the redheaded sluts easy throat grabbing hold of her firm tits as he resumed the skull fuck, the sounds of Rui's gags and Wes's groans quickly filled the tunnels again echoing down them making it impossible for anyone not to hear them

Grabbing hold of Rui's overstuffed throat Wes slammed his cock as far as he could down it as he started to cum hard, cursing through gritted teeth as he emptied his load straight down the redheads throat making her choke loudly drooling all over herself covering her face and hair, panting heavily Wes slowly pulled out of Rui's mouth balancing a hand against the wall to keep himself upright as Rui swallowed down the rest of his load "feel better now?" she asked through heavy breaths licking her lips of excess cum

"Yeah a bit, still can't wait to get the fuck out of here when we're done though" Wes replied doing up his pants as Rui sat up and fixed her hair "hold on, do you hear music?" the ex-Snagger asked as his ears picked up a quiet but noticeable beat in the air

"Yeah I think I do" Rui replied as she pulled her top and jacket back on "I think it's coming from down there" she said pointing down a large dark tunnel that they had yet to explore for reasons of fatigue and the fact that it looked to unstable for Wes's liking, with their clothes fully corrected and Rui's face and hair wiped relatively clean the pair decided to venture down the tunnel finding that the music got steadily louder the further they went down it

After a couple of minutes of music and darkness the pair were greeted by an almost blinding level of light as several floodlights flashed on revealing four dancing Ludicolos moving to the ever increasing volume of music "what the hell is this? A dance club at the bottom of a mine?" Wes questioned as the Ludicolos noticed them and moved to start dancing around them

"Whatever it is it's a welcome change of pace" Rui responded happy to have some proper lighting for a change rather than the dank torches that lit up the mine tunnels "I bet that Miror B guy is here, it seems like his kind of thing"

As if on cue a door slid open across the room and to the beat of the samba music Miror B swaggered out swaying and spinning as he moved in a constant dance making his huge afro bounce with every movement "darlings! I thought you'd never get here" he greeted the pair in a mocking manner as the Ludicolos moved to dance around him "you should be proud for making it this far but know I can't let you go any further, Duking's darling Plusle isn't going anywhere" he declared as Rui noticed a dark aura coming from one of the Pokeballs on his belt

"I think if I can make it passed your goons like I did you're hardly gonna be a challenge" Wes responded as Rui pointed out the Pokeball containing a Shadow Pokémon "let's see if your battle strategy is as shit as your dance moves" the ex-Snagger mocked instantly stamping on Miror B's nerve as he released Umbreon and Espeon

"You insolent little brat! My darlings will show you! Let the must play!" the afro'd man snapped as the speakers began to play even louder filling the room with an almost thunderous samba beat, as the ground shook below them Miror B's Ludicolos dancing quickly became in sync with the beat two of them hopping forward to battle whilst the other two stood by their Trainer "flood the dance floor with Rain Dance!" Miror B commanded to which one of the Ludicolos began to dance out of sync to the samba beat conjuring a ball of water between its hands before throwing it up making several thunderclouds which sent torrents of rainfall down on the battlefield

Hissing with annoyance as he was quickly soaked to the bone from the unnatural rain Wes quickly ordered his Eeveelutions to set up their battle strategy, Espeon summoning a Reflect whilst Umbreon channelled the poisonous secretions from his pores into a Toxic attack firing it at the closest Ludicolo to poison it, despite their comical appearance and dance like movements Ludicolos weren't anything to underestimate in battle and to have at least one slowly draining with every second was an advantage Wes wasn't going to pass up

Rui shivered as her clothes were quickly sodden turning completely see through from the pounding rain, the sudden downpour was a great relief from the clammy heat of the mines but despite the cooling effect her clothes soon became clingy and uncomfortable, sliding her jacket off Rui placed it on a nearby rock before slowly peeling off her tube top prompting one of the Ludicolos to stop and nosebleed at the sight of her leaving him wide open for a critical Psybeam from Espeon, now topless Rui paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of the rain on her bare tits before bending over to slowly slide her mini skirt over her soaked ass and down her wet thighs as the clothing clung to her every second of the way, as she did so her ass caught Umbreons attention making him stare long enough to get caught in a Leech Seed attack

When she had finally pulled off her boots standing naked in the downpour Rui turned back to the battle to find that Miror B's first two Ludicolos had already been beaten from a mixture of Toxic and Umbreon and Espeons attacks, Umbreon had been drained too much by the Leech Seed prompting Wes to swap him out for Noctowl making the Bird shudder disapprovingly from the soaking he got upon release "damn you and your distraction tactics!" Miror B cursed trying his best not to stare himself at Rui's nude body "my poor darlings, I'll make you suffer for it!"

Wes couldn't help but smirk maliciously at how worked up Miror B was getting, it was obvious that the man spent all of his time teaching his Pokémon how to dance over how to battle, he also hadn't noticed Rui stripping until Umbreon had stopped to stare at her and despite how unorthodox it was he appreciated both the view and the affect it had on the battle, outmanoeuvring both a Water Gun and Leech Seed attack Espeon and Noctowl took out the remaining Ludicolos with a mixture of Psybeam and Fly leaving Miror B with just one Pokeball left

Grinding his teeth Miror B drew the last Pokeball on his belt letting his beaten Ludicolos drag themselves off of the battle area before his grimace became an evil grin "you got lucky with my darlings but my last Pokémon will destroy you completely! Dance for me Sudowoodo!" he exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball onto the battlefield releasing the Rock Tree Pokémon, the moment it was released Rui's eyes flashed purple further cementing her belief that it was a Shadow Pokémon

"A Sudowoodo huh? Should be too hard to take down" Wes commented knowing that Sudowoodos weren't known for their speed or agility "Espeon set up another Reflect! Noctowl use Hypnosis on it!" he commanded sending his Pokémon into action again, Espeon summoning another shield to protect against Shadow Rush's whilst Noctowls eyes glowed sending hypnotic waves at the Sudowoodo

Unfortunately the Rock type seemed unaffected by the Hypnosis attack sending a Rock Throw attack back at Noctowl hitting him hard before he could react, cursing under his breath Wes ordered the Bird to stay on the defensive whilst sending Espeon on the attack, using her speed and lithe body the Eeveelution easily evaded the second Rock Throw attack from the Sudowoodo winding around him and between his legs dodging its Shadow Rush attacks in an attempt to muddle and confuse it, as Espeon kept Sudowoodo stumbling Noctowl swooped down with his own Shadow Rush attack striking the Rock type straight in the chest sending it flying off of its feet and crashing back down onto its back

Before the Shadow Pokémon could get back up Noctowl quickly landed on top of it using his considerable physical strength to pin the Rock types arms down with his feet before staring deep into its eyes with another Hypnosis attack, at such a close range the Sudowoodo was unable to resist the hypnotic stare quickly succumbing to it as Wes converted one of the Ultra Balls he had found into a Snag Ball throwing it at the downed Shadow Pokémon

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping!_

Miror B's jaw dropped speechless as he watched his Shadow Pokémon get taken from him before his very eyes, stuttering and stammering to think of some kind of threat his words quickly fell flat as he had no Pokémon left to help carry out his threat "you…you insufferable….fucking brat!" he snapped seeming to have trouble getting the curse word out "you may have won this time but I will destroy you the next time we battle!" he declared before rushing out of the room where they had entered with his battered and bruised Ludicolos close behind

"Yep, definitely a freak" Wes chuckled as Sudowoodos Ultra Ball disappeared from his hand to his PC box recalling Espeon and Noctowl to their own balls "right let's go find that Plusle, my guess is it should be right behind that door" he suggested turning to see Rui stood with her face flushed and her breathing audibly heavy "you ok? You better not be catching a cold or something, I don't deal with sick people well" sitting back against the rock knocking her clothes to the ground Rui just shook her head licking her lips lustfully as she spread her legs baring her soaking wet cunt, the only part of her that wasn't wet from the Rain Dance "seriously? You're turned on now?"

The slut just nodded in response beckoning Wes over to her as she started to rub her soaking cunt "Plusle will be fine for a few more minutes, I want your cock" she purred laying back against the rock further spreading her legs in invitation, whilst Wes wanted to stick to the job at hand the sight of Rui completely soaked from both the Rain Dance and her own arousal was too much to resist and an extra five minutes wouldn't hurt

Moaning with need Rui's eyes lit up as Wes advanced on her undoing his now extremely tight wet jeans to fish out his erection throwing her head back with a cry of ecstasy as he roughly entered her needy pussy, grabbing onto the whore's hip and shoulder Wes secured her in place as he started to pound into her making her tits bounce with every thrust "fucking tight bitch" he grunted as Rui's cunt squeezed his dick every time he pushed into her "you really can't go more than an hour without being fucked can you?"

"No, no I can't!" Rui gasped back clinging onto Wes's jacket as his cock ravaged her womb "I love cock too much, I need it!" she whined wrapping her legs tight around Wes's waist to pull him deeper into her cunt "I need your fucking dick, fuck me harder! Deeper!" the slut wailed trying desperately to pull Wes in deeper even though he was bottoming out with every thrust

Noticing that Rui's back was scraping hard against the rock Wes wound his arms under her and slowly picked her up starting to pounce her along his cock as her hair ties fell out making her hair cascade down her back, screaming in pleasure Rui pushed hard against Wes's chest making him stumble and fall back hard on his ass "dammit!" he cursed as his tailbone throbbed "the fuck was that for?" he growled before his annoyance quickly died down at the sight and feeling of Rui dancing on his cock, her tits bouncing wildly glistening with moisture as she grabbed two thick handfuls of her own hair making rough pigtails which she started to pull hard as she rode him seemingly addicted to a little pain with her pleasure

Feeling his stomach and balls tighten as his release started to brew Wes started to thrust up in time with Rui's bounce grabbing hold of her round ass digging his fingers deep into the cheeks as they frantically worked each other, Rui's orgasms rolled through her in steady succession leaving her nerves ablaze, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her panting mouth whilst her body went on autopilot riding Wes's cock faster and harder "cum….cum….need cum" she panted in a mindless mantra as her eyes became foggy and glazed over

Sweat poured down Wes's body making his clothes cling to him tighter as his cock throbbed painfully begging to release whilst he held his load back, reaching up he grabbed hold of her huge bouncing tits squeezing them hard coaxing another strong orgasm out of the slut, moving her hands from her hair Rui placed her hands on Wes's squeezing hard to make him squeeze more in turn to the point that he was starting to bruise her breasts, as Wes's fingers dug into her tits Rui clenched her cunt as tight as she could sending Wes over the edge forcing him to blow his hug hot load into her waiting womb screaming like a slut possessed as his jizz scolded her insides

Half way through Wes's climax Rui found the energy to force herself off of his cock quickly taking it into her mouth to swallow the rest of his cum moaning loudly as she gulped his seed down hungrily, when he finally stopped cumming Rui just kept sucking bobbing her head along his shaft as fast as she could completely addicted to the musky flavour of his cock "easy there, you're not going to get any more out of it" Wes groaned as Rui's tongue slathered all over his oversensitive cock

"Don't care, you taste too fucking good, I want to suck your cock all day every day" she panted spitting heavily on his dick before grabbing a handful of her hair holding it out to him "pull my hair, really fucking hard" she pleaded to which he took hold of her fiery locks and started to tug, not hard enough to pull it out but enough to set her scalp ablaze with stinging sensations

"You're really messed up in the head aren't you? I've never met a girl who's actually enjoyed being hurt"

"Sexual pain is a lot different from normal pain" Rui explained keening at Wes pulled her hair harder "if you ever grabbed me by the throat hard enough to bruise and bent me over something I'd cum harder for you than ever before, if you ever tried to actually hurt me I'd kick you hard enough in the balls to break them and I don't ever want to do that because I really love your balls" she explained tittering as she took his balls into her mouth sucking hard on them before releasing them with an audibly wet _'pop'_ "I love your cock too but I just love how salty your balls taste"

"Fucking freak" Wes chuckled reclining back as Rui devoted several more minutes to orally worshiping his cock and balls, when she finally stopped it took Wes a while to convince her to put her still soggy clothes back on before they headed through the door he suggested they should investigate, when they went through the door they expected the room to be full of cages, suffering Pokémon and for Plusle to be in the middle of it scarred for life

What they didn't expect though was the find the little Mouse sound asleep on a pillow in the middle of the room surrounded by half eaten Poffins "it looks like Miror B was actually spoiling him" Wes commented as Rui went to wake the Pokémon up, as she gently roused it Wes picked up a file that was laying haphazardly on the floor finding it to be near identical to the one he had found on the front desk of the hideout, both written by someone called Ein, next to it he found what he knew to be called a Macho Brace deciding to take it with him as he knew it would help with his Pokémon's training

As Plusle started to wake up yawning cutely the door burst open nearly flying off its hinges as Duking strode in "oh thank Arceus you've found him!" Duking exclaimed as he rushed forward, his booming voice and steps nearly shaking the room as the Mouse gleefully ran up to greet his Trainer "they didn't hurt you did they my little friend?" he asked the Plusle to which it shook its head "good, now let's get out of this awful place, my kids are all anxious to see you again"

Thankfully Duking seemed to know the way out and in less than an hour Wes and Rui were back in the fresh air surprised to find that the sun was starting to set "were we really in there for that long?" Rui gasped remembering that the sun was still high in the sky when they had entered, as they descended down the elevator down to Pyrite's streets Duking offered them a bed to stay in for the night like he had before but this time the pair refused not wanting to abuse his generosity again, they were honestly surprised he had never mentioned the sticky sheets they had left behind when they had spent the night in his guest room

When they reached Dukings house the large man once again thanked them for saving his friend referring to them as 'true friends of Pyrite' and as he was about to bid them goodbye Plusle started to 'speak up' "what's that? You want to go with them?" he asked seeming to be able to understand the Mouse's gestures and noises "I see, would that be ok with the two of you? He has been getting bored of being cooped up in the house every day and he seems to believe that he would get some excitement out of going with you"

Before Wes could voice his doubts on what Plusle was actually saying Rui butted in saying that they'd take him quickly picking up the Mouse Pokémon and hugging him to her chest "well it looks like we're taking him then, don't worry Duking he's in safe hands" Wes reassured the man shaking his hand to cement the 'deal' before coaxing Rui to leave with him, as they stepped out of the house they noticed that the sun had completely set and the stars were now shining bright prompting them to head to the hotel for another night

After they had rented a room Rui quickly got comfy on the bed fawning over Plusle whilst Wes took a quick shower, before they had reached the hotel he had swapped Noctowl for Sudowoodo to give the Bird a rest, when he exited the bathroom Wes said something about going to train more in the Duel Square and that he was leaving Sudowoodo behind just in case any of Miror B's henchmen came after him, Rui didn't really hear any of it merely nodding as he spoke until he left "you are so fucking adorable" she fawned tickling under Plusles chin loving how he pouted and shot small sparks out of his cheeks as he tried to look intimidating "you're like a little teddy bear" Rui tittered rubbing lower down his body before gasping as she reached his groin "well that's not a part of a teddy bear" she giggled as she noticed his erection, it was barely an inch long which wasn't surprising for his small size "Duking was right when he said you were a boy, come here, I'll take care of that" she smiled picking Plusle up as she rolled onto her back, he may have been tiny but a cock was a cock and she wasn't one to leave an erection hanging

Placing Plusle on her face Rui pulled her top up to play with her tits as the Mouse pushed his erection between her lips taking extremely quick thrusts between them, he barely made it into her mouth so the slut poked her tongue up for him to thrust against letting him feel some form of moisture past her lips, as he thrust against her face Plusle started to generate static electricity shocking Rui lightly with every thrust making her moan as it kept her nerves alight

As Rui orally worked the Mouse the Ultra Ball Wes had left on the night stand started to shake until it popped open releasing the Sudowoodo, shaking his head the Rock type took in his new surroundings before noticing Rui and Plusle on the bed, remembering the battle and being taken from his master his first instinct was revenge but that was until he noticed Rui's sopping wet cunt under her tiny mini skirt, his thoughts of vengeance quickly gave way for a much baser desire as his thick rocky erection emerged between his legs

Climbing onto the bed the Rock type quickly made his way between Rui's legs burying his cock in her hot inviting cunt making the slut gasp around Plusles cock, she had no idea who had their cock buried deep in her womb but she couldn't really care, it felt too fucking good so for all she cared a total stranger had come in and decided to use her as a cum dump, moaning harder around Plusles cock tasting precum Rui went completely limp to let the new comer have full control of her body letting her tits bounce as he started to thrust hard into her

Sudowoodo moaned his name softly as Rui's pussy sucked his cock in with every thrust, he clutched hard at her firm thighs to keep himself steady as his hips went on autopilot driving his cock as deep as he could as fast as he could, he hadn't mated with a good bitch for months meaning he had a lot backed up and had a good couple of hours in him, whilst the Shadow Pokémon plundered her womb Rui's eyes rolled back as orgasms started to rush through her veins amplified by the strengthening shocks Plusle was giving her until he released a full powerful jolt through her system as he blew his small static charged load all over her tongue

Swallowing his cum Rui deftly licked Plusle clean before moving the Mouse off of her face to see who her mystery user was "well hello rock hard and handsome" she purred at the sight of the Sudowoodo pounding into her cunt licking her lips lustfully at him before going limp again so that he could enjoy the sight of her body bouncing from his thrusts, the sight alone was enough to spur the Rock types climax on and before he could control it he was shooting his first load all over her insides making her gasp with ecstasy "so fucking good" she moaned as the Pokémon pulled out to cum all over her skirt, stomach and tits "come here you stud, I want to ride that pillar of cock" the slut panted sitting up to pull the Shadow Pokémon forward and under her moving to straddle his erection

Reaching between them Rui guided the Sudowoodos cock to her weeping slit coaxing the head inside before slamming herself down it in one go throwing her head back in bliss as her womb stretched around it, panting like a bitch in heat Rui then placed her hands on the Rock types chest to balance herself as she started to ride him hard orgasming every time she crashed down on him loving how his large fingers felt as they repeatedly struck at her bouncing ass

Watching in jealousy as his new Trainer rode the Shadow Pokémon Plusle decided he wasn't going to just sit back and be ignored, darting behind Rui he jumped up and clambered onto her ass fitting between the cheeks to poke his erection at her tightest hole making the slut gasp and moan at the sudden shock he sent into her, stopping her hips Rui waited for Plusle to squeeze his cock into her ass before starting again panting and moaning loudly as Sudowoodo started to thrust up into her too in time with Plusles quick shallow intrusions

Minutes passed into hours as Rui was roughly used and abused by the two Pokémon, Plusle only lasting two more rounds before falling back boneless on the bed whilst Sudowoodo lasted time and time again making use of each of Rui's holes repeatedly taking particular preference to her hot skill throat, when his final load was about to erupt Sudowoodo took his place between the bitches firm tits fucking them hard and fast until he busted both nuts all over her already cum covered face leaving Rui almost unrecognizable

Wiping several trails of cum from her eyes Rui sighed blissful as her body thrummed with perverse pleasure, glancing over to Sudowoodo she noticed that the thick black aura that used to resonate from him was now much smaller further showing that sex was a guaranteed aid in fixing the Shadow Pokémon problem, as Plusle fell asleep next to her and Sudowoodo returned to his ball Rui didn't even bother to attempt cleaning herself up simply falling asleep were she lay hoping as she drifted off that Wes would make some use out of her when she got back conscious or not

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well that's the long awaited Chapter 9 completed and I have to say despite referring to Miror B as a freak in this part he is actually my favourite Pokémon 'boss', his battles are always fun and the beat of them always brings a smile to my face, also I thought he was hilarious when I first played Colosseum as a teenager_

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9 and see you in Chapter 10 _


	10. Agate Village where hidden power awakens

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 10

Agate Village, where hidden power awakens

_Author's note: right time to move onto chapter 10 and another major part of the Colosseum storyline, next is Agate Village, the only place in Colosseum where Shadow Pokémon can be purified but don't worry, I won't be wasting too many paragraphs in future chapters mentioning Wes and Rui constantly returning to purify Pokémon, I'll just mention it off topic of the current chapters every now and then_

_Oh and for anyone who still doesn't know how to contact me my email is on my profile page so please stop the reviews that simply say 'how can I get in touch with you?' cos I cannot contact back via this site since it lacks a messaging system_

_Anyway, let's started_

The next morning Wes and Rui got up bright and early at the crack of dawn wanting to move on as fast as possible, whilst Wes was content with getting dressed straight away though Rui was insistent on at least her getting a shower leaving Wes to wait for what seemed like hours flicking through their motel rooms TV channels "come on Rui you've been in there for Arceus knows how long!" he called out as his patience began to wear extremely thin

"I've been in the desert for several days and have only washed twice since! Being sweaty during sex is only hot for so long you know!" the redhead retorted from the bathroom making Wes sighed in annoyance, it didn't normally take someone over an hour to wash off sweat, hell it barely took him five minutes to do that via a burst water pipe over an actual shower "you could really use a shower too!"

Shaking his head Wes turned off the TV and marched into the bathroom "well if you think I could use one you should get out and let me have one" he asserted before recognizing the dirty glint in Rui's sapphire eyes when she opened the glass shower door

"Well I was thinking you could join me in here, there's more than enough room" she purred licking her lips sultrily before teasingly shutting the shower door leaving Wes to stare at her naked silhouette through the glass, that didn't last long though as Wes's clothes soon hit the floor and the shower door was flung open making Rui giggle as Wes stepped into the shower, whilst it was big enough for the both of them it didn't mean they had much room and for Wes to have a couple of inches between him and Rui he had to press his back against the shower wall plus she also got the majority of the water leaving him with whatever sprayed off of her, he didn't care all that much though as he had the perfect view of the hot water running down Rui's curvy body and her long fiery hair "see? This is much better" the redhead tittered before turning back to resume washing herself bending over slightly to wash her legs again pressing her big ass against Wes's groin

The action was obviously deliberate by the shudder that visibly travelled along Rui's body and the soft whimper of desire she let out, grinning wickedly at the sight Wes slowly ran his rough hands down her spine making her shudder again though this time a little harder followed by a sharp yelp of pleasure when he brought his hand down hard on her huge ass making it shake and ripple, biting her lip Rui slowly turned around to face Wes looking up at him with heated eyes as she gently slid

around the shower wall until her face was level with his cock "since I'm getting all the water I think it's only fair that I wash this for you" she breathed slowly running her tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock moaning at the still salty flavour of it wanting to savour it before it was washed away

Taking Wes's cock deep into her mouth and throat Rui started to bob her head as much as she could in the confined space trying not to bang her head against the shower wall every time she pulled her mouth away, getting his cock nice and sloppy Rui then sat up on her knees to encase his dick in her soaped up tits shuddering at the feeling of his rough skin between her soft perky mounds, gritting his teeth as Rui pressed her tits hard around his cock making a pillow-y vice around it Wes took hold of her shoulders and started to fuck her tits slow but hard making her gasp with each rough thrust against her chest

"Fuck that's gooooood" Rui moaned as Wes thrust between her breasts in time with her heart beat getting steadily faster as her pulse increased, combined with the steaming hot water beating down on her back and head Rui was completely overcome with pleasure orgasming hard all over the shower floor before Wes was even half way to his climax, grinning at the sight of the redhead shaking wildly from her climax Wes pressed her tits tighter together around his dick fucking them faster and faster "yes…..yes….cum for me….cum all over my face"

Eager to comply with her plea Wes moved back and started to jerk his cock aiming it straight at Rui's face as she opened her mouth wide to receive his seed sticking her tongue out as far as it could go, panting with need Rui reached up to join her hand with Wes's around his cock stroking the base whilst he jerked the rest letting strings of precum land on her tongue, a few moments later Wes let his head roll back with a low groan as his cock erupted all over Rui's face making her moan in bliss as hot streams of thick cum plastered her skin from her forehead to her chin, when her face was completely covered Rui then lowered her head and guided Wes's cock so that he would finish his load in her hair running it through with her fingers like conditioner stroking him to the point that her fiery red hair got a shade lighter from the amount of cum she coaxed into it

When Wes's cock finally stopped producing the addictive cum Rui took it deep into her mouth to suck it clean and keep it hard looking up at Wes with her big sapphire eyes before releasing his cock with a loud wet _pop_, after giving him a few more lustful licks Rui then slowly rose back up to her feet and turned around until his erection was pressed snugly between her big ass cheeks, instantly knowing what she wanted Wes took a firm hold of her ass and quickly pushed his entire cock into her tight ass making her gasp breathlessly in total bliss

Giving her a moment to let her insides adjust to his girth Wes then started to roughly pound into Rui's ass making her gasp and scream in pleasure with every hard thrust into her insides, pressing her tits and face against the glass of the shower wall Rui spread her legs as wide as she could giving Wes full access to her ass only focusing on keeping upright as each thrust forced her onto her toes "harder! Fuck my ass harder!" she wailed as her ass shook and clapped every time Wes rammed his cock inside "I'm gonna cum!"

Wes smirked as Rui went completely boneless from the powerful orgasm falling limp against the shower wall supported only by the glass and his grip on her ass, the way her insides clenched around his cock as she climaxed made it impossible to move and only quickened his own climax to the point that hot precum started to pour into Rui's insides making her sigh blissfully, moving his hands to her shoulders he took a tighter grip and increased his pace pulling Rui back to him so that her tits could bounce in time to his thrust whilst her body jerked limply against him "cum….in me…cum" he heard her mumble breathlessly as she clenched her ass tighter around him encouraging him to cum, grunting as her tightest hole became a white hot vice Wes bit down hard on her shoulder making the redhead slut scream as his cock erupted inside her scolding her insides with his seed in turn making her orgasm hard yet again

As Wes's climax slowly ended leaving Rui's stomach feeling lovingly warm with his jizz the redhead slowly stood back upright pulling herself off of Wes's softening cock placing her hands softly on his chest "see I told you it would be better if we shared" she tittered before opening the shower door and shoving Wes out with surprising strength "now thanks to you I need to get washed again, hope you don't mind waiting, I've got a lot of cum to get out of my hair" she teased before disappearing behind the shower door again leaving Wes stood soaking wet and slightly confused as to what had just happened, not the general situation but the fact that Rui had been able to move him since despite her considerable curves she was as light as a feather to him

After another hour Rui was finally ready allowing both of them to leave the motel and move on towards Pyrite Town's entrance "so where should be go next?" Wes asked "we don't really have a clue where Miror B went or where anyone he's working with is"

"I'm not sure either, I know that we should be going somewhere but I just can't seem to remember" Rui responded pouting as she tried to remember, walking up towards the town's bordered Rui then noticed a large sign on one of the houses which immediately caught her attention "Mother Fateen, fortune telling extraordinaire, why didn't you tell me about this when we first got here?"

"Because the only Psychics I believe in are Psychic types" Wes responded offhandedly "don't tell me you believe in that mystical crystal ball crap"

"Not entirely but it's a fun gimmick, let's go get our palms read or something" she suggested wrapping her arm around Wes's pulling him towards the house showing that he really didn't have a choice in the matter

Upon reaching the house they found a little old woman stood in front of the door holding a small crystal ball making them assume that she was Mother Fateen "ah you are finally here, just as I foretold" Fateen spoke mystically making Rui's eyes glisten with interest whilst Wes just rolled his at the obvious ruse most Psychics used to pull in customers

"You saw us coming?" Rui asked to which Fateen nodded and Wes muttered about her just noticing them walking down the street making Rui elbow him in the ribs "could you read our fortunes?"

Nodding again Fateen held the crystal ball forward starting to wave her other hand over it making a misty smoke inside the ball swirl around "I see…much darkness in your future"

"No that's the smoke in the ball" Wes deadpanned making Rui elbow him again "what? We better not be paying for this"

Ignoring Wes's nonbelieving natured Fateen continued "I see hearts closed by unimaginable darkness, darkness that can only be pierced by a light, a light from the north of here in the village of Agate"

"Agate Village? My grandparents live there, my grandparents!" the redhead gasped in shock "I was supposed to go see them and it's been days since I was supposed to get there!"

"How do you forget something like that?" Wes asked to which Rui stamped on his foot in annoyance

"Getting kidnapped makes your mind wander a lot you know!" the redhead growled "we need to get to Agate Village, my grandparents must be really worried about me" she added thanking Fateen for her time before ushering Wes along the street towards his bike, thankfully Wes already knew where Agate Village was and the distance between it and Pyrite was nowhere near as far as between Pyrite and Phenac City allowing them to reach their destination within the hour

The air temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as Wes's bike stopped on the outskirts of the village, since Agate was built on top of a water reserve it was one of the very few locations in Orre that had abundant plant life which seemed to purify the air around it changing it from a clingy heat to a soft soothing breeze, parking the bike next to the bridge that acted as the villages entrance Wes noticed Rui shuffling with her clothes and when he turned to fully look at her he was surprised to find her actually lengthening her clothing making sure that her breasts where completely covered whilst stealthily swapping her mini skirt for a longer one "holy shit this is the first time I've seen you actually wear something decent"

"I don't want my grandparents thinking I'm just a common street slut" the redhead retorted as she tugged down her top a little more to cover more of her stomach

"Didn't you say you dressed like you normally do around your parents?"

"Dad was never around to see me and I did it partly to piss Mom off, Grandma and Grandpa actually gave a shit about me so I don't want to give them a heart attack after they've been worrying about me for so long" Rui added finally satisfied with her cleaner look "I got to warn you about my Grandpa though, he's very protective of me so he might mistake you for my boyfriend and interrogate you a little"

"What do you mean by interrogate?"

"You know, demand to know you're intentions towards me, when we're getting married, that kind of stuff, he's a little old fashioned like that, the last time I was here and I had a guy over he personally chased him out which is impressive for a guy who's nearly eighty" Rui explained making Wes swallow dryly "let's just say it's best to keep a safe foot distance between us when we go see them so that he won't suspect anything"

Nodding in agreement Wes entered the village with Rui immediately marvelling at the subtle beauty of it, he had seen the village from afar before but this was the first time he had ever entered it, he also quickly realized why Agate was called 'Orre's retirement home' as the majority of the villagers they saw were passed retirement age with very few of them being able to be deemed young "ok my grandparents live at the highest point in the village under a large tree, you can see it from here" Rui said pointing out a huge tree at the top of the village and under it within its roots a small house was built

"Talk about eco-friendly" Wes smirked as Rui led him up towards the tree and when they reached the door he actually found himself getting nervous, aside from enclosed spaces not much remotely scared him but the way Rui had described her grandfather made him sound like a very imposing man and especially how protective he sounded only added to his nerves, giving him a reassuring arm rub Rui then entered the house first calling out to her grandparents as she entered the small kitchen area whilst Wes took a moment to take a deep breath before following her

The inside of the house was just as quaint as the outside only consisting of a living room and a kitchen as well as a staircase to the upper floors, entering the kitchen Wes found Rui embracing her grandmother tightly having to bend down slightly as the old woman only came up to her shoulders, the elderly woman was a sweet looking thing with a slight hunch to her back and a hairnet giving off the traditional grandmother image

Her grandfather on the hand gave off a much more intimidating image standing at the same height as Wes maybe even a couple of inches taller, his hair was a stark white that ran down his back as well as joining with his large beard that ran down his front, his eyebrows were also thick enough to cover his eyes but Wes could tell when he was looking at him, he wore a set of long purple robes giving off a sage like appearance making Wes guess that he was someone of importance in the village "and who might this be?" the old man asked in a booming voice that was almost unnatural for his age

"This is Wes, he's a…friend of mine Grandpa" Rui explained as the old man eyed Wes warily "he's the one who saved me when I was kidnapped, that's why I'm so late" she added making her grandmother gasp forcing her to go through all the details of what had happened to her, how Wes had found her and what they had been doing until that moment, keeping out all the dirty stuff of course

"So you saved my granddaughter, I guess that makes you ok in my books, the name's Eagun and my wife there is Beluh" the old man started to introduce himself when the front door burst open and a man ran in looking frantic and panicked panting as he told Eagun that a group of people had forced their way into the Relic Forest "what? They must be after the Relic Stone! I'll have to see to this!" Eagun declared before rushing out of the house at a speed that should have been impossible for his age

"We better go after him, confidence or not Grandpa's still an old man" Rui stated to which Wes nodded, leaving Beluh in the house the pair quickly hurried back towards the Villages entrance where the tunnel to the Relic Forest was located, as they approached the tunnels entrance just next to the Pokémon Center Rui explained that Eagun was the closest the village had to law enforcement and had grown famous for his battling skills, she also explained that Relic Forest had great importance to the village and to Eagun personally meaning that they wouldn't be able to convince them to let them handle whoever had trespassed no matter how hard they might try

Entering the tunnel despite the guard at the entrance advising them not to Wes and Rui found several Trainers dressed in the same uniforms as the ones Wes had battled in Miror B's hideout each one complaining about losing badly to an old man who just charged through barely giving them time to think of a strategy before he demolished them with a single Pokémon, feeling no sympathy for them Wes soon had them suffering a second devastating loss for that day travelling through the tunnel with total ease, when they exited the tunnel it took them a couple of seconds for their eyes to adjust to the sudden sunlight but when they could focus they found Eagun standing defiantly in front of a huge stone that glowed subtly "this is your final warning, leave this place immediately!" the old man all but bellowed whilst the Cypher agent in front of him stood undeterred by his demand

"Not going to happen old man, now why don't you step aside before your hip breaks?" the agent threatened drawing a Pokeball to release a Hitmontop, when she caught sight of the Fighting type Rui's eyes flashed purple telling Wes that it was a Shadow Pokémon, before Wes could step in though Eagun released a Pokémon of his own sending out a fairly aged looking Pikachu proclaiming that he had never lost a battle with the Electric Mouse on his side

Unfazed by Eagun's proclamation the agent merely ordered his Hitmontop to attack with a Shadow Rush prompting the Fighting type to start spinning wildly as it shot towards the Pikachu, as the Shadow Pokémon charged towards it Eagun's Pikachu darted forward with a Quick Attack only to be sent flying by the much more powerful Shadow Rush, slamming hard against the large stone in the center of the forest the Pikachu struggled to stand up only to be hit again full force in the face with another Shadow Rush knocking it out instantly

As the Mouse Pokémon fell to the dirt Eagun quickly stooped down to pick up his fallen friend "you're a monster" he cursed the agent who merely smirked down at the old man whilst the Hitmontop glared at him darkly, laughing off Eagun's comment the agent then ordered Hitmontop to attack him claiming that because he had ignored his warnings his life was now forfeit, the Fighting type then began to spin again charging straight at the old man only to suffer a strong Shadow Ball attack sending him spinning off course crashing into a tree

"It seems we have visitors" the agent commented calmly only noticing Wes and Rui's presence as the ex-Snaggers Misdreavus and Espeon stood/floated in front of him ready for battle "since my Shadow Pokémon is momentarily unavailable it seems I will need to use the rest of my team to deal with you" he smirked releasing a Clamperl and Geodude

As Rui ran to help her grandfather Wes ordered his Pokémon forward instructing Misdreavus to use Confuse Ray on Clamperl whilst Espeon used Psybeam on Geodude, floating to the Water type Misdreavus conjured two spectral rings from her eyes firing them at the Clamperl confusing it as Espeon sent the Geodude flying with her Psybeam attack, the agent merely shrugged off the assault on his Pokémon "Clamperl use Defence Curl" he commanded calmly before a sick grin laced his features "Geodude, Self-Destruct"

Before Wes could order Espeon back she was blown away by the Rock types suicide attack causing her major damage whilst Misdreavus remained unaffected by it, Clamperl took damage but survived thanks to it closing its shell, recalling the Geodude to its ball the agent then sent out a Wynaut who's Shadow Tag ability prevented Espeon from being recalled, cursing under his breath Wes instructed his Pokémon to switch targets ordering Espeon to attack Clamperl and for Misdreavus to hit Wynaut with Shadow Balls

Thanks to their superior speed Espeon and Misdreavus quickly put down the Clamperl and Wynaut allowing the Eeveelution to be called back for rest and be replaced by Noctowl, as the agent recalled his Pokémon his Hitmontop came crashing back through the trees charging straight for Misdreavus wanting revenge for the cheap shot it had suffered striking the Ghost before she could move out of the way sending her flying into a tree with a critical hit knocking her out completely

As Misdreavus got recalled Noctowl took to the sky circling around Hitmontop whilst he spin in tight circles taking occasional jumps at the Bird, using his speed and aerial advantage Noctowl dodged every attack the Hitmontop sent his way swooping down to strike back with Take Down's every so often slowly wearing the Shadow Pokémon down, eventually Hitmontop stopped spinning altogether staggering around as if he had made himself dizzy, drawing an Ultra Ball Wes converted it into a Snag Ball and threw it hard at the weakened Shadow Pokémon

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping!_

Cursing quietly at his loss the agent exchanged a cold glare with Wes before bolting out of the forest and back down the tunnel leaving Wes and Rui to help Eagun back to the Pokémon Center so his Pikachu could be healed along with Espeon and Misdreavus, along the way Eagun explained that the group that had attacked the forest were after the Relic Stone, a powerful artefact that had the power to purify even the darkest of hearts, the agent who had led the group explained that he had come to destroy it so that it wouldn't be a threat to the Shadow Pokémon plan, he also explained that even if they had failed the agent wouldn't be able to interact with the Stone whatsoever as it was incomplete and could only be used or damaged if the last piece was reattached, a piece that he kept personally to ensure the Relic Stones safety

After their Pokémon had been healed and they returned to Eagun's home he along with Beluh insisted that they stayed the night to rest after what had happened whilst they attended a village meeting leaving the pair alone in the guest room, after her grandparents left Rui decided to head straight up to the guest room to relax whilst Wes went to watch the TV in the living room finding that whilst Eagun and Beluh seemed very old fashioned and minimalist they had a pretty awesome entertainment system

Entering the guest bedroom Rui promptly dropped her jacket on the floor followed by her tube top before taking a long stretch groaning contently with her tits finally free again, her mini skirt and boots quickly followed leaving her naked aside from her choker as she slumped down on one of the two single beds "that's better" she sighed snuggling her head into the pillow as she stretched again cracking her back and toes "we really need to get the beds pushed together though or it's going to be really awkward when Wes fucks me tonight" she commented before laying back to take some much needed 'girl time' sliding her hand down her body to rub her already budding clit before sliding two fingers into her cunt

Moaning loudly as she started to finger fuck herself Rui didn't hear the door slightly open and the soft paw steps approaching her bed only opening her eyes when she felt a sudden weight on her abdomen looking down to see Umbreon sat on her stomach "oh hey there little guy, I didn't hear you come in" she smiled playfully ruffling the Eeveelutions ears

"_Little guy? Well ain't you charming?"_

"….did you just talk?"

"_Ya heard me didn't ya?"_

Rui blinked a couple of times staring at Umbreon as he merely cocked his head at her "wha? How can you?"

"_He's projecting his voice into your mind telepathically"_ a smoother feminine voice suddenly sounded making Rui turn her head to see Espeon sitting on the edge of the bed

"But he's not a Psychic type, how can he do that?"

"_All Umbreon's have very low level telepathy"_ Espeon explained _"as long as he has physical contact with you he can project his voice into your mind to speak to you, unlike me who can do that from a much greater distance like say several city blocks"_

"_Yeah that big head of yours really helps"_ Umbreon jabbed at the Psychic Eeveelution flashing his teeth in a boyish grin which only earned a scoff from Espeon

"That's actually really cool" Rui commented playing with Umbreons ears again earning an almost purring sound from you "but why are you two only talking to me now if you've always been able to do this?"

"_We've been observing you and how you and Wes interact"_ Espeon responded _"out of all the girls he's been with you seem to be the most compatible with him"_

"How many girls has he been with?" the redhead asked more out of curiosity than concern

"_Dunno, Snagem had a lot of female members and Wes is a handsome boy"_ Umbreon replied leaning into Rui's hand coaxing her to scratch his ears harder _"we've also seen inside your mind, you're a very interesting girl Rui"_

"_Interesting is one way to put it"_ Espeon commented coolly moving closer to Rui placing her paws on her breasts making the girl moan lightly _"we also know about what you've been up to with Makuhita, Croconaw, Sudowoodo and even Plusle and what we're trying to say is that we want our turn"_

Rui was a little surprised by what Espeon had told her, not the fact that they wanted to fuck her but the fact that they hadn't already, if they had read her mind they would have known that all they needed to do was to jump her and she would have been their willing bitch "ok then how do you want it? Umbreon gets my cunt first while I eat you out?" she asked to which Espeon shook her head telling her that they had a surprise for her which would make the experience unforgettable

Before Rui could ask her what she meant Espeons eyes glowed a bright white followed by the rest of her body as well as Umbreons until they were both shining brightly as if they were evolving, then as Rui watched in amazement the two became to shaft shift taking on more humanoid forms going from quadrupeds to bipedal as their bodies elongated and filled out, their front legs forming to become arms as their hind legs lost their second joint to become more humanlike, Umbreons chest broadened out taking on a large stocky appearance whilst still standing tall whilst Espeon filled out in her chest, hips and ass becoming almost as voluptuous as Rui, their faces became more humanoid as well whilst they kept their normal ears

When their change was complete Rui nearly orgasmed at the sight of them quickly moving onto her knees as she stared at Umbreons cock, he was hung like a Ponyta making Rui's cunt clench with arousal soaking her inner thighs in seconds _"I take it you like what you see, I would have revealed this talent earlier but it takes a lot out of me, I will be needing several hours rest when we're finished"_ Espeon explained though she was sure her words were falling on deaf ears as Rui crawled forward eagerly taking Umbreons cock into her mouth starting to bob her head along it sucking loudly _"I guess she'll just have to find out later, isn't that right Wes?"_ the Eeveelution commented knowingly as she turned to look at her Trainer standing in the doorway

"Rui can get pretty single minded when she wants something" Wes responded walking into the room as Espeon sauntered up to him and dropping to her knees "it's been a while since you last did this" he added gently stroking the Eeveelutions ears

"_You know it takes a lot out of me"_ Espeon pointed out as she undid Wes's pants pulling out his thick cock _"I did miss being able to do this though"_ she breathed before gently running her tongue along her Trainers shaft loving the musky flavour of it, she then looked up at him with wide glistening eyes as she slowly took his entire length into her soft warm mouth making him groan as he took a firm grasp at the tufts of fur on the sides of her head

As Espeon treated Wes to a slow sensual blowjob Rui was busy fucking her own throat on Umbreons cock gagging and choking repeatedly as she forced her head along his shaft over and over no matter how much it make her eyes run and her lungs burn for air, gripping on the sluts pigtails Umbreon steadily pumped his cock in and out of her mouth in time to her head bobbing letting her feel the full brunt of his strength in a way that wouldn't outright harm her, wanting more control over the human slut Umbreon moved himself forward using his cock down Rui's throat to push her back onto the back until she was lying flat on her back with him balancing his weight on her face, when she took hold of his hips and dug her fingernails in he took it as the signal to continue starting to slam down into her mouth groaning and grunting every time she gagged wetly around his cock

Whilst Umbreon continued to skull fuck Rui into the pillows Espeon used what was left of her mental energy to tap into Wes's erogenous zones to amplify his pleasure as she sucked and stroked his cock, precum was already leaking out onto her small slightly rough tongue making her purr and suck harder until he stiffened up with a grunt and she was rewarded with his thick sticky load filling her sweet little mouth, as the Psychic type hungrily swallowed her Trainers cum Umbreon climaxed with a harsh roar of his name flooding Rui's mouth with his jizz making her gag even louder as he held his cock down her throat

After a couple of minutes the Dark type finally pulled away letting Rui sit up and catch her breath gasping and coughing loudly as well as drooling heavily all over her chin and tits, the rough treatment did nothing to turn her off though which she proved by quickly getting on her hands and knees shaking her big ass at Umbreon in invitation "come on, fuck me!" she growled in sheer lust to which he eagerly complied grabbing her huge ass cheeks for purchase before slamming his thick ten incher into her hungry cunt

Not wanting Rui to have all the fun Espeon guided Wes to sit on the other single bed across from Rui and Umbreon moving to back onto his cock in a lap dancer fashion grinding her hips as she slowly impaled herself on his erection mewling in pleasure, Wes gritted his teeth as Espeons soft silky pussy swallowed his dick reaching around to grope her new tits making her mewl louder as they both enjoyed the sight of Rui getting railed brutally from behind whilst Umbreon used her hair like reigns, Umbreon had always been the rougher of the two, always boisterous and loud whilst Espeon was calm and collected even during sex, well until Umbreon mounted her anyway then all she could do was brace herself for the vicious pounding

Rui's eyes rolled back as she orgasmed for the third time that minute loving the feeling of Umbreons cock bruising her womb every time he slammed into her, she had never taken it so rough in her life and she was adoring every second of it, she could feel his precum pouring into her which only made her orgasm harder pushing back against his thrusts with more frenzied lust and soon enough she was screaming breathlessly as Umbreon blow his second load into her womb just in time for Espeon to work Wes to his second climax orgasming as her Trainers hot cum flooded her little pussy

Hours later Wes and Rui found themselves laid out boneless on their respective beds completely exhausted, Wes was completely dry of cum and unable to remain erect whilst Rui found it physically painful to have any contact with her cunt or ass, when Espeon mentioned that the transformation drained her mental energy she failed to tell them that it did nothing to their physical stamina in fact more than doubling it leaving the Eeveelutions to frantically fuck on the floor when the two humans could take no more "look at them, it's almost unreal" Rui panted as they watched Espeon bounce wildly on Umbreons cock

"This always happens when she does this, I'm surprised that they'd never had any eggs" Wes replied sitting up rubbing his neck "didn't your grandfather say that he keeps a piece of the Relic Stone in the house?"

"Ok that's a little of topic and a major mood killer but yeah he does, why do you ask?"

"Cos I'm thinking that Stone is what we need to fix the Shadow Pokémon we have and tomorrow we're going to find out what we can about it and if we can purify the Shadow Pokémon I've caught so far"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well that was tougher than I thought, since this was chapter 10 I was thinking of doing something special and to me Pokemorphs were the right kind of special, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you'll stick around for the next one_


	11. Sweet purification

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 11

Sweet purification

_Author's note: right then time for chapter 11, I apologize once again for how long this chapter has taken but it's always the same excuse, work and my own general laziness, anyway like I had mentioned in the previous chapter Agate Village is the only place in Colosseum where you can purify Shadow Pokémon and as this chapters title states…ah you're all smart enough to have figured it out already_

The Relic Stone seemed to warp and resonate as Wes and Rui stood in front of it, the missing piece of it held firmly in the ex-Snaggers hands and he could swear that he felt the piece of rock almost pull towards the Relic Stone almost magnetically "right….any idea of what we do with this thing?"

"Nope, I got nothing" Rui replied looking just as puzzled as Wes "let's just start by putting the missing piece back where it belongs, it took Grandma long enough to find the damn thing so I don't want to wait any longer"

Nodding in agreement Wes stepped forward quickly finding the slot in the large Stone for the missing piece to be fitted and carefully slid it inside, the moment the Relic Stone was completed it began to glow even brighter to the point that it was resonating enough energy to make Wes stumble back "well that's something" the ex-Snagger commented

As the Relic Stone glowed brighter Rui noticed that the four Pokeballs on Wes's belt that contained his Shadow Pokémon were starting to glow with a slightly brighter aura as if reacting to the Stones presence "maybe you need to let your Shadow Pokémon touch the Stone, their auras are getting lighter just by being around it" the redhead suggested to which Wes agreed that it was worth a shot releasing his Makuhita and Croconaw first

Upon release the two Shadow Pokémon stretched and took a moment to take in their new surroundings before looking up at the large Relic Stone, as they did so their eyes and even their hearts seemed to visibly glow green through their chests and seemingly out of instinct Makuhita walked straight up to the Stone placing one hand on it, the moment he made contact with the Stone his aura practically erupted making Rui gasp as she watched the darkness that had clouded the Fighting Types heart evaporate completely leaving the Makuhita completely purified "it worked!" Rui gasped as Makuhita stepped back taking a deep breath as if feeling a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest and shoulders "it's not a Shadow Pokémon anymore!"

Seemingly not wanting to be outdone by the Fighting Type Croconaw ran forward almost punching the Relic Stone from the speed it touched it and like Makuhita the moment he made contact with the stone the shadows that polluted his heart were evaporated leaving him completely purified, feeling a ton lighter himself Croconaw looked up at his Trainer along with Makuhita almost beaming with pride and appreciation for being freed from their internal imprisonment

And then they started to glow

Wes and Rui watched in total awe as the two Pokémon started to grow and change shape to the point that Makuhita towered over both of them and expanded to a much broader shape whilst Croconaw became hunched and a lot more muscular, eventually their glow died down revealing their new forms as Feraligatr and Hariyama "hold on, why did they evolve now? Pokémon normally evolve straight after they gain enough experience from battling, they only evolve out of battle when you use Evolution Stones or Trading so why would they evolve now?"

"They must have not been able to evolve when they were Shadow Pokémon, it must have been horrible for them, so much potential locked away unable to be released" Rui replied admiring the Pokémon's new forms as they stretched and flexed getting used to their new size and muscles, nodding in agreement Wes gave Feraligatr and Hariyama a few more minutes to adjust to their new bodies before recalling them and sending out Noctowl and Misdreavus to purify them and like Feraligatr and Hariyama the moment the shadows were removed from their hearts it was like a weight had been lifted growing in power as their potential was unlocked

"Right then, we should go back to the Center and get the other Shadow Pokémon so we can purify them" Wes stated as he recalled Noctowl and Misdreavus to their balls

"Is it ok if I stay here? I want to examine this thing a little longer" Rui asked to which Wes seemed ok with it, there was only one entrance to the Forest and the entrance was right next to the Pokémon Center so if anyone tried to go after Rui he'd know about it, telling Rui to watch herself just in case the Cipher agent happened to come back Wes made his way back down the tunnel towards the Village

Watching Wes disappear down the tunnel Rui smirked as she drew two Pokeballs from her pocket having deftly snatched them from Wes's belt as he walked passed her, opening the balls she released Feraligatr and Hariyama again who peered down at her slightly confused about being sent out again so soon "hello boys" the redhead purred slowly slinking her jacket off of her shoulders letting it fall down her arms as she pushed her chest out to give the Pokémon a good view down her cleavage

Having experienced Rui's promiscuous nature first hand Feraligatr and Hariyama knew instantly what the slut wanted, their bodies reacting quickly to the sight of her firm tits as she pulled her tube top off making her drool as their huge thick cocks emerged from between their legs "and I thought you guys were big before" the slut moaned as she kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her mini skirt kneeling down naked in front of the two beasts wrapping one hand around each of their huge erections "they're thicker than my arms!" she gasped as she examined every inch of them, Hariyamas was easily over a foot long and too thick to even fit in her mouth which disappointed her as she was eager to get a taste of him, thankfully though despite Feraligatrs being just as long it wasn't as thick meaning she could take him into her mouth with little effort

Crooning as Rui rapidly jerked his scaly cock Feraligatr placed a large hand on her head making the redhead gasp before he pushed her down forcing her to take his dick deep into her mouth making her gag louder as her mouth and throat stretched and reshaped to accommodate him, shaking as her windpipe was reshaped around the Water Types cock Rui moved back hands to Hariyamas monster cock jerking and stroking him wildly as she started to bob her head along Feraligatrs length drooling heavily to make it easier for herself

Rui's tits started to bounce as the slut put her all into sucking Feraligatrs cock moving her entire upper body along with her head as she drooled all over herself, her big sapphire eyes looking up at the reptile as he started to gently thrust in time to her head bobbing skull fucking her at a pace that wouldn't break her neck, as the redheads hands pumped even faster along his cock Hariyama started to groan oozing precum to the point that it spurted out onto Rui's hair making her moan and shudder at the intense heat of it sinking into her scalp prompting her to stroke him even faster to coax out more precum, it wasn't long before Feraligatr was oozing precum too pouring it down the whores throat making her moan and hum even louder around his shaft sending blissful vibrations through him

Within minutes Rui's hands and mouth brought the two Pokémon to the very brink of their climaxes pulling away as she felt the Water Types cock starting to throb harder "cum, cum all over me!" she panted opening her mouth as wide as she could sticking her tongue out as she frantically jerked both of their cocks moaning in utter bliss as they quickly erupted with loud groans of their names showering the whore with their thick red hot jizz, Rui orgasmed hard as she was soon covered head to toe in their cum matting her hair to the point that she almost looked blonde reaching up to remove her hair ties and rub the cum deeper into her locks panting heavily as the two Pokémon's cocks continued to spurt their seed for over a minute

As Rui enjoyed the liberal cum shower Wes was having his own fun half way down the tunnel, resting his back against the rock wall as he pumped Misdreavus along his cock, her icy cold pussy squeezing tight around his hot shaft making a perfect contrast between them bringing them both nothing but ecstasy, he hadn't noticed his missing Pokeballs until he was a good way down the tunnel and when he checked he accidently released Misdreavus who was more than eager to show her Trainer just how thankful she was for being purified

Moaning her name shrilly Misdreavus started to use what Psychic powers she had to enter Wes's mind and stimulate the pleasure centres enhancing the experience for him, pushing his cock even deeper inside the Ghost Type Wes began to ooze precum into her making Misdreavus almost drool with pleasure as she started to orgasm hard around her Trainers cock and the feeling of her icy cold inner walls constricting even tighter around his cock soon had Wes cumming deep inside of her

As Misdreavus pulled away from Wes and turned around to start sucking him clean of their releases Rui's screams of ecstasy started to echo down the tunnel, back in the clearing the redhead was crushed between the two Pokémon madly grasping at them as they pounded her tight cunt and ass without mercy, Hariyamas huge cock stretching her cunt almost beyond its limit and filling her womb to the point that her stomach bulged enough to make her look pregnant whilst Feraligatrs thick scaly dick filled her huge ass perfectly making her feel stuffed to the point of bursting

"Fuck…fuck harder! Harder! Faster!" the slut screamed between wild almost possessed sounding grunts and moans trying her hardest to buck against their thrusting cocks as best as she could whilst being held between them, with every thrust the two beasts took into her Rui seized up in orgasm drooling heavily as her eyes went wide and manic, losing her mind to sheer pleasure as she squeezed both holes as tight as she could around their cocks

As her thirtieth orgasm crashed through her Rui screamed even louder when she felt both Hariyamas and Feraligatrs cocks erupt inside her flooding her with what felt like a gallon of red hot cum in each hole, Hariyama filling her womb with enough cum to keep her stomach bulging slightly when he pulled out and Feraligatr cumming so deep in her ass she could practically taste his release as it rushed through her insides, pulling out of her the two Pokémon let Rui fall limply to the ground, her orgasm high numbing her to the point that she didn't realize that she had fallen until she was looking up at Hariyama and Feraligatr opening her mouth wide as they finished their releases all over her coating her with another liberal coating of hot jizz

Rui moaned and simpered as she was warmed to her bones with the two beasts cum looking up at them with borderline worship as they exchanged a fist bump like they had the first time they had used her before they returned to their balls leaving her alone in the clearing, finding the strength to force herself onto her hands and knees the redhead crawled to the small stream that circled the clearing climbing into it and submerging herself to clean herself of the layers of jizz, normally she would have happily walked around covered in cum but since she and Wes were returning to her Grandparents she couldn't risk such a simple pleasure

When Wes returned to the clearing to collect the Pokeballs she had pickpocketed from him he wasn't surprised to find her bathing putting two and two together instantly not even mentioning it as he picked up the balls and disappeared back into the tunnel to retrieve more of his Shadow Pokémon, by the end of the day he and Rui had several more of their Shadow Pokémon purified and even evolved with Flaafy becoming Ampharos, Skiploom becoming Jumpluff and Slugma becoming Magcargo

Unfortunately though the Pokémon Wes had snagged weren't ready for purification just yet as Rui pointed out that their dark auras were still too strong for the Relic Stone to affect them, still pleased with what they had accomplished that day though the pair then returned to Eagun and Beluh's to show them the effects of the Relic Stone, rest and plan their next move

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: fuck this one was late and a little too short for my liking but there was only so much I could write about the first purification process, the next chapter should be out a lot sooner_

_Also I would like to direct my readers to a new aspiring author BassBX, his first story is really coming along and I can say it is definitely worth a read so go show him some support_


	12. Dethroning Dakim

Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows chapter 12

Dethroning Dakim

_Author's note: now to move onto chapter 12 and the next major part of the story, all I'm saying is that when I played this for the first time at the age of 13/14 this part seriously shocked me for the reason I will be detailing in the chapter so enough suspense and let's get started_

"_It is still unknown why Mount Battle has come under attack and what the group who have taken over the bottom floor want, no demands have been made and area leader Vander, who entered to try and negotiate with the group, still hasn't returned"_

"Such barbarism" Eagun commented as he, Beluh, Wes and Rui watched the news report "mere cowards too only occupying the bottom floor, they must be too scared to take on the Trainers on the higher floors in case they incur Somek's wrath"

"Cowardly or not I think I should go see if I can get rid of them" Wes asserted standing from the couch to retrieve his jacket and Pokeballs pausing when he noticed Rui getting up with him "are you sure you still want to come along? I won't judge you if you stay here where it's safe"

"Nope, I'm afraid you're stuck with me until this is all over" the redhead asserted teasingly making Wes roll his eyes as he donned his jacket and attached his Pokeballs to his belt

As the pair bid their goodbyes and headed towards the door Eagun stood up from his seat "Wes" the old man spoke getting the young Ex-Snaggers attention "you keep my granddaughter safe you hear? If anything happens to her I'll make you pay" he stated and even though he could see them under the Elders thick eyebrows but Wes was sure his eyes were dark and firm

"Don't worry, she's safe with me" Wes responded and even though both he and Rui doubted that Eagun actually believed him the old man nodded after a cold silence telling him to make whoever had attacked Mount Battle suffer for their crimes before bidding Wes and Rui goodbye, upon exiting the house Wes noticed Rui snickering "what? What's so funny?"

"My Grandpa scared the shit out of you didn't he?" Rui giggled elbowing Wes gently in the arm "I know you crapped your pants when he threatened you" she grinned childishly making Wes roll his eyes "you promising to keep me safe was sweet though, kinda hot too so I think I owe you at least a handjob when we're done at Mount Battle" she added with a flirty wink making Wes smirk as they made their way to his bike

Setting off from Agate Wes and Rui arrived at Mount Battle within the hour and Rui was surprised that they weren't able to see the colossal landmark from the Village, the Mountains peak was lost among the thick clouds that hung just over half way up and even from the base Rui could make out the winding stair cases and platforms that wound around it "so people seriously have Pokémon battles on this?" she asked as Wes parked his bike near the entrance

"Yeah this is kind of our Pokémon League" Wes responded making Rui stare at him in surprise "since there is almost no wild Pokémon in Orre the League doesn't recognize us as a 'real Region' so has never built a League challenge here, after a while we got sick of being ignored as a Region so we made our own equivalent of a League challenge except ours is a lot harder, instead of an Elite four we have one hundred Trainers spanning the Mountain and to win you have to beat every single one"

"Did you ever try it?"

"Once, barely made it passed the third stage, nearly got blasted off one of the platforms and dislocated my shoulder so I had to quit" Wes explained subconsciously rolling his arm around in its socket as he stared up at the platform he had nearly fallen from "it gets extremely dangerous on the higher floors which adds to the challenge"

"Aren't there any barriers or anything around the platforms?" Rui asked to which Wes shook his head making her whimper slightly, as Wes raised an eyebrow at her Rui clutched at her arm to stop herself from shaking "I'm not good with heights, same with you and enclosed spaces"

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto you" Wes promised calming Rui's nerves slightly holding his arm out for her to take hold of as he led her inside, upon entering they were both advised to leave by the receptionist to which Wes explained why they were there, surprisingly the receptionist was strangely willing to let him help stepping aside so that he and Rui could walk passed and out onto the first platform

Upon stepping outside onto the platform Rui gasped as a rush of wind took her of guard making her latch onto Wes's arm tightly as she felt like she was going to be blown clean off, it was only barely a five foot drop from the bottom platform to the ground below but it didn't make it any less daunting for the redhead "easy there, I've got you" Wes said calmingly taking a firm hold of Rui's shoulder as they approached the first Trainer

The first few Trainers didn't seem to be part of the attack on the Mountain simply being employees that didn't get out in time ending up stuck on their platforms, they didn't seem to realize the danger they were in either mistaking Wes for just another challenger refusing to let him pass unless he beat them in battle slowing his progress by a fair bit, after the first five Trainers though it quickly became obvious that the same group that had attacked Relic Forest was here as Wes recognized the uniform on the last few Trainers but he demolished them all the same

With every platform they ascended Rui clutched tighter and tighter onto Wes's arm like a life line until she was cutting off the blood to it, not even the chilled wind blowing under her mini skirt and under her tank top caressing her most sensitive parts did anything to calm her nerves as she tried her best not to look down, upon reaching the top platform Wes could no longer feel his arm gently coaxing Rui to ease her grip on it as they caught sight of the man who seemed to be leading the group attack on Mount Battle

To call the man a giant would be an understatement as even from across the platform it was obvious that he was a clear foot taller than Wes who stood at a fairly lofty six foot three himself, he had shocking crimson hair that hung half way down his toned back and he appeared to be wearing a long necklace that held his Pokeballs, in front of the giant stood who Wes and Rui guessed to be Vander glaring defiantly up at the larger man with his arms crossed "you must be mad if you think I'm just going to hand over the Time Flute simply because you demanded it" he asserted standing his ground despite visibly shaking slightly

"I've tried to be civil with you but if you're going to be such a pain it looks like I'm going to have to resort to force" the giant grated with a voice that seemed to shake the platform beneath them and before Vander could react he clenched his fist and slugged the smaller man hard in the gut sending him flying back somehow angling him so that he landed face first clutching his stomach and wheezing for breath "now I'm going to ask politely again, give me the Time Flute or I'm just going to have to search your damned corpse for it!" he growled raising his foot above Vander's head intent on curb stomping him if he remained defiant

Before he could bring his foot down though he heard the tell-tale sound of a Pokeball being opened and something heavy land behind him, turning around he found himself face to face with Wes's Hariyama grinning ferally as the Fighting Type glared at him cracking his knuckles "looks like someone wants to play hero, well I'll show you why nobody gets away with challenging the mighty Dakim!" the giant roared drawing two Pokeballs from his necklace releasing a Golem and Metang

Drawing Feraligatrs Pokeball Wes was thankful that he had chosen Hariyama to send out first as it gave him a major type advantage, the Sumo Pokémon making short work of the Golem as Feraligatr dealt with the Metang with several Bite attacks as it was too risky for him to use Surf on such a small battlefield, with his first two Pokémon beaten Dakim quickly replaced them with a Camerupt and a Marshtomp which both soon fell to Hariyamas and Feraligatrs might _"this guy is the one that took over this part of the Mountain? He isn't even that tough, his Shadow Pokémon must be his strongest"_ Wes pondered as Dakim drew his last Pokeball and as expected Rui saw the strong dark aura coming off of it

"You're in for it now you little shit! Tear them apart Entei!" Dakim roared as he threw his Pokeball and time seemed to slow down as it burst open releasing the legendary Fire Dog, Wes's eyes went wide with shock as the platform shook under the beasts weight and overwhelming roar sending a shiver down his spine and making his heart rate sky rocket, he already knew that the group creating the Shadow Pokémon were beyond common morals to turn Pokémon into killing machines but to actually hunt down, capture and corrupt one of the most powerful Legendries there was made him see just exactly what he had gotten himself into

What little fear he felt though was quickly replaced by rage as he watched the Entei seem to shake slightly as it stood, its cold expression ruined by the look of pain in its eyes and even though he wasn't all that good with emotions he could tell that Entei was trying to fight the corruption internally "use Fire Blast!" Dakim ordered prompting the Fire Dog to throw his head back and bellow a huge flaming ball at Hariyama and Feraligatr, the Sumo only just dodging whilst the Crocodile took it head on crossing his arms in from of its face before spreading them to disperse the attack "now hit it with Shadow Rush!"

With a feral roar Entei charged full speed at Feraligatr hitting him hard square in the chest nearly sending the Water Type flying off of the platform before turning to take the brunt of Hariyamas Karate Chop attack straight to his head, with a rough grunt Entei threw Hariyama back with a toss of his head and hit him hard with another Fire Blast near point blank overpowering the Fighting Types Thick Fat ability and knocking him clean out

Before Wes could send out another Pokémon after recalling Hariyama Entei then turned and launched himself across the platform catching Wes off guard knocking him flat on his back and pinning him down with a massive paw to his chest making Rui shriek at the sudden action, wheezing as he felt his ribs straining under the weight of the Fire Dogs paw Wes stared up to find Enteis face barely a foot away from his but instead of a stream of fire escaping the beasts mouth like he expected a deep pained voice that echoed into his mind _"help me human….end the pain"_ the Legendary wheezed as his body shook with agony _"free me from this torment!"_ it pleaded before roaring as Feraligatr sank his teeth into the beasts back throwing it off of his Trainer with a strong twist of his neck sending him back across the platform

Getting back to his feet Wes now had an even greater urge to snag the Legendary ignoring the pain in his ribs drawing an Ultra Ball to convert into a Snag Ball whilst Feraligatr continued to grapple with Entei, jumping away from the Water Type Entei unleashed another Fire Blast only for its attack to be doused by a controlled Surf from Feraligatr continuing through the attack and hitting Entei hard in the face sending him crashing to the ground

"Get up you worthless piece of shit!" Dakim bellowed as Entei struggled to his feet "I don't care how rare you are! Get up right now or I'll have you replaced!"

"Like hell you will" Wes growled as he hurled the Snag Ball at Entei as Feraligatr got the Fire Dog in a headlock, Entei didn't seem to resist much as it was drawn into the ball, shaking only a couple of times before falling still with the ball giving the capture chime sound

Dakim stared at the Snag Ball in total shock as it returned to Wes's hand before his face turned bright red with rage "you little shit! You're dead!" he roared clenching his fists as he made his way towards Wes only to be stopped by Feraligatr who let out a cold menacing hiss as he glared the giant down, now that he had a seven foot tall severely pissed off Water Type in his way Dakim didn't seem so intent on murdering his opponent merely spouting the regular defeated villain bullshit before literally leaping to freedom jumping an easy thirty feet in the air to grab onto the side of the mountain scaling the edge of it before disappearing

When Dakim had completely disappeared from sight Wes and Rui remembered that Vander was still on the floor hurrying to his side as Feraligatr was recalled to his ball, thankfully he was still breathing letting out a gasp of pain as Wes rolled him onto his back "thank you….if he had…gotten….the Time Flute…there's no telling what would have happened" he wheezed clutching at his chest as he slowly sat up "I think he broke a couple of my ribs"

"We'll help you down to the entrance" Rui offered helping Vander to his feet "and what do you mean by Time Flute?"

In response to the redheads question Vander reached into his jacket winching as his hand grazed his ribs before pulling out a small ornate flute "I never let this out of my sight, they say it's linked to Celebi" Vander explained before starting to couch harshly nearly hitting the floor again as his knees buckled prompting Wes to grab him and pull him back to his feet to which Rui stated that they needed to get him medical help as fast as possible

Back down at the Mountains entrance the pair luckily got Vander into the medical center before he lost consciousness and it was only then that Wes noticed the pain in his chest, he tried to play it off as nothing at first but after Rui pressing the subject and even yanking his shirt up to find his chest covered in jet black bruises he agreed to put off taking Entei to the Relic Forest for the night so he could get some rest and medical attention as well

"I fucking hate this" Wes sighed as he reluctantly climbed into the hospital bed, it was bad enough that the nurses insisted that they bandage his chest as it was revealed that he also had a couple of bruised ribs but after that they asserted that he should stay the night with Rui backing them up on the subject "can't stand hospitals"

"Hey at least they don't have you doped up on morphine" Vander replied from the bed next to him equally as bandaged as the ex-Snagger "I can't feel my legs, name's Vander by the way, don't think I introduced myself back there"

"I know, I saw on the TV, the name's Wes, that was a pretty ballsy move standing up to that guy without any Pokémon"

"I do have Pokémon but none of them were remotely strong enough to take on that guy's team, especially an Entei" Vander explained grunting as he sat up "who's your friend anyway?"

"She's called Rui and she's more of a travel partner than a friend at the moment"

"Oh I see, she's kinda cute"

"Yeah you can say that" Wes replied with a sly grin before wincing as he hauled himself out of the bed "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good" Vander replied to which Wes nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him which had been left open by the nurse who had led them to the room, settling back against his pillow and closing his eyes as the door shut Vander failed to notice the figure that had been hiding behind it nor the figure making its way towards him until he felt a weight on the end of his bed

"So you think I'm cute huh?" Rui purred making Vander jump and wince as he shock upright from the shock "easy there, you should be resting" the redhead breathed pushing him gently back onto his back running her finger tips ever so slightly over his bandaged chest, Vander was quite handsome despite looking a lot less sun bronzed than other Orre natives having skin almost as pale as hairs, his thick thatch of maroon coloured hair did look good though as well as his light grey eyes, he wasn't overly muscular as well but had a nice leanness to him "just lay back and let me help you relax"

Vander swallowed thickly staring up at Rui as she shrugged off her jacket and pulled her top off over her head letting her tits bounce free, licking her lips slowly Rui then took hold of the sheets that covered Vander from the waist down and pulled them off of him revealing his tented boxers "looks like someone is happy to see me" she tittered moving down until her face was level with his groin, her eyes glazing over with lust as she slowly ran her tongue along the length of his bulge moaning as she could practically taste his musk through the material of his clothing

The redheaded slut then proceeded to nuzzle her face lovingly against his bulge before biting onto the hem of his boxers pulling them down with her teeth letting his erection spring free and slap against her face making her both moan and giggle, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock Rui continued to nuzzle it rubbing it all over her face occasionally slapping it against her cheeks and forehead practically bathing herself in his scent before her lust overcame her compelling her to take every inch of him into her mouth kissing his pubic bone as her throat massaged him length

"Fuck!" Vander gasped arching his back before freezing at both the pain in his ribs and the overwhelming pleasure that resonated from his groin, humming loudly around Vander's cock Rui reached up to take hold of his hands placing them on her head encouraging him to take control of the blowjob before moving her hands down to remove her mini skirt and boots now lying completely naked before the area leaders legs, panting heavily Vander ran his fingers through Rui's hair pressing her face to his groin as he ground up into her mouth making sure his cock rubbed up against her hot wet inch of it making the slut purr and suck even harder

It wasn't long before Vander started to ooze precum into Rui's mouth making her moan at the flavour sucking him even harder as her hands massaged his thighs, barely a minute later he climaxed with a harsh groan flooding Rui's throat with his thick seed making her purr at its heat and flavour as she swallowed everything he gave her "mmmmm someone was pent up" the redhead moaned relishing the aftertaste of his cum left in her mouth "now it's time for the good part" she grinned dirtily moving to hover over his still erect cock wrapping her hand around it to rub his cock head along her soaking slit making him groan at the sensation

Biting her lip Rui slowly sank down to take the first inch of Vander's cock into her tight welcoming pussy taking a moment to admire the look of pleasure on his face before slamming down onto his lap to take the rest of him inside of her in one fluid motion, throwing her head back as sheer pleasure coursed through her veins Rui reached back to grip at the bed sheets slowly gyrating her hips to let Vander watch as her groin bulged from his size

Rui then proceeded to ride Vander for all she was worth getting an almost sadistic pleasure from the fact that he could move all that much without feeling serious pain putting her in full control of the act riding his cock at her own speed which luckily for him was as fast as she could go, it was over an hour later when the echoing sounds of pleasure coming from the room stopped and Rui sauntered out looking completely satisfied, her clothes dishevelled and her skirt just barely covering her cum filled cunt as she made her way to where Wes was sitting

"You seriously couldn't help yourself could you?" Wes grinned wearily as Rui sat down next to him making no effort to straighten her sex messed hair

"What? He was cute and I thought he deserved a little something after standing up to that giant douchebag" Rui tittered back before noticing the serious look on Wes's face "you really want to get going back to the Relic Stone don't you?" she asked as Wes drew out the Ultra Ball that held Entei

"In this ball is a Legendary Pokémon, a being with power so great its very freedom is essential to the Earth's natural balance, all I'm saying is the quicker we get it purified the better and I want to see what Vander meant by the Time Flute being linked to both Celebi and the Relic Stone" he explained to which Rui quickly agreed prompting both of them to head out bypassing a nurse that wanted to check on Wes's bruises hopping back onto his bike and heading back towards Agate Village

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: ok this chapter was a little more serious than normal but I am a firm believer that Legendary Pokémon are Legendary for a reason and not because of their high stats, anyone who's watched the second Pokémon movie would know that Legendries help maintain the planets natural balance so one of them getting captured and corrupted would cause a lot of things to fuck up_

_On a lighter note though things will start getting dirty again in the next chapter so that's something for my normal readers to look forward too_


End file.
